A beautiful Mistake
by Mirka7
Summary: Harry hated the malfoy twins especially Estella Malfoy. She made him want to kill. When they fought Harry wanted to kill her. And when they kissed harry wanted to kill himself..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters**

 **A/N: I have tried to make the story compliant to HP books as far as possible while incorporating a new character. It is just my attempt to write a romantic story for Harry which starts from order of phoenix. There are scenes from book 3 and 4 to establish the characters**

Prisoner of Azkaban

"You fainted, Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually fainted?" A gleeful girly voice taunted him

Harry Potter wheeled around to find Estella Malfoy smirking at him with her brother Draco. They were accompanied by the slytherins who were howling with laughter.

"Shove off, Malfoy," said Ron, whose jaw was clenched.

"Did you faint as well, Weasley?" said Draco Malfoy loudly. "Did the scary old dementer frighten you too, Weasley?"

"Don't be scared Potter. The dementer will be the only thing on earth which might be even remotely interested in kissing you" drawled Estellla.

"I don't think even dementers will be interested in you squib" replied back Harry angrily

"How dare you.."Draco Malfoy had lunged forward but was then froze.

"Is there a problem?" said a mild voice. Professor Lupin had just gotten out of the next carriage. Draco Malfoy gave Professor Lupin an insolent stare, which took in the patches on his robes and the delapidated suitcase. With a tiny hint of sarcasm in his voice, he said, "Oh, no — er — Professor," then he smirked at Estella, Crabbe and Goyle and led them up the steps into the castle.

As Harry made into the castle with his friends, he was fuming. Harry didn't know whom he hated more in the Malfoy twins. He and Draco were arch enemies from the moment they met each other. Estella was his twin sister with blonde hair and silver grey eyes like him. They resembled Lucius Malfoy. Harry never had much of a long conversation with Estella barring the few times when they traded insults at each other and mutual hatred for one another.

As Harry joined his friends for dinner in the great Hall after sorting, Harry could see the slytherins laughing at Draco's imitation of dementer while Estella was pretending to faint. Harry was blind with rage

"Ignore them" said Hermione nudging him.

" I cant believe that the squib passed the exams.I thought once malfoy was removed as the school governor, They would chuck her Out" said Ron pointing at Estella.

Harry nodded in agreement with Ron. It was common knowledge that Estella Malfoy was almost a squib. She had a knack of blasting classrooms even for practicing the simplest of spells. But that was better than what usually happened. Usually she would just keep on trying to the spell with the wand movements and incantation and nothing would happen. As per Dobby, the former Malfoy elf, her father was so disappointed in her that he even had thought of abandoning her in an orphanage. But her mother wanted to keep the child.

Harry wondered how she could still bully others while she was a victim of bullying. Most of the Hogwarts students had started to call her a squib by the second year. She retaliated by punching people which gave more strength to the rumor that she was a squib. Obviously she wasn't capable of using magic to defend herself. Draco had come to the rescue of his sister and Harry suspected that he had threatened the students to keep away from her.

"I don't know how she got admission here. I am sure she is a squib" remarked Harry

"Yeah mate, Even Nevillie is better than her" said Ron nodding

"Yeah I mean she is brilliant in potions. And herbology and History of magic as well. In short any subject which doesn't need a wand. So she is not foolish. She just cant use magic. That's all" said Harry excitedly

Hermione shot him a cold look and said "When are you going to read Hogwats A history? "

"why would I read it? You know it by heart"

"If you had read it , you would know that squibs wont get admission in Hogwarts. No matter who it is. Even a malfoy. And remember last year she had set the DADA class on fire while trying to do the disarming spell. A squib cannot set the class on fire. She is probably having trouble in concentrating. I heard she scrape through Charms. Some of the charm spells require lesser concentration and magic" said Hermione briskily.

Harry looked down defeated. He'd have loved to prove the Malfoy is a squib theory. But after two years Harry knew one thing. Hermione Granger was never wrong about anything.

"Ooh Potter, I hear you have the grim. I am so happy that the castle will get rid of you soon" snarled Estella malfoy as they joined the care for magical creatures class.

" One more word , I will turn you into the grim" growled Harry who had his wand out

"Watch it Potter" said the cold drawling voice of Draco malfoy.

Ron and Hermione pulled Harry back just as Hagrid came. It was their first care of magical creatures class with Hagrid.

The lesson was on hippogriffs . As per Hagrid's instruction, Harry had successfully ridden with Buckbeak and was now watching the class practice. Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had taken over Buckbeak. He had bowed to Malfoy, who was now patting his beak, looking disdainful.

"This is very easy," Malfoy drawled, loud enough for Harry to hear him. "I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it. . . . I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" he said to the hippogriff. "Are you, you great ugly brute?"

It happened in a flash of steely talons; Malfoy let out a highpitched scream and next moment, Hagrid was wrestling Buckbeak back into his collar as he strained to get at Malfoy, who lay curled in the grass, blood blossoming over his robes. "I'm dying!" Malfoy yelled as the class panicked. "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!"

Hagrid picked him up and rushed to the hospital wing while the entire class looked stunned. Estella ran behind them screaming obstinacies at Buckbeak.

Malfoy came back after several days , his left arm covered in bandage. Harry knew that he was faking the injury. As October approached, Hogsmeade trips were organized for students. Harry was feeling dejected since he couldn't go as Uncle Vernon had refused to sign the permission form. On Halloween morning, Harry awoke with the rest and went down to breakfast, feeling thoroughly depressed, though doing his best to act normally. Ron and Hermione left to Hogsmeade while Harry was left wandering around the castle. He was made his way through the deserted corridors to the astronomy tower . Harry liked sitting there as it gave a beautiful view of the school grounds. He had made his way to the top and he saw Estella Malfoy, her blond hair flying in the wind. For the first time since he had known her, Harry saw sadness in her face. She looked downcast as she looked towards the quidditch pitch. Harry was about to turn around when he heard a snarl "Potter… Have you started stalking me?"

"I would rather stalk a troll than you Malfoy" said Harry coldly.

"But you already have two trolls with you. Where are they?" sneered Estella

"Where is your pathetic excuse of a brother and his cronies?" shot back Harry. Harry was surprised to find a pained look flash across Estella's face before it was replaced by a cold mask

"None of your bloody business Potter" said Estella shakily.

But Harry had smelled blood. He knew he had hit a nerve. So he kept going.

"Oh I see. Your brother got permission to visit Hogsmeade while you didn't. I wonder why that would be? Whats the difference between you two?..Hmm..both of you are slytherin bullies..good for nothing idiots..oh yes. You are squib while he is not" gloated Harry. Harry knew he had crossed the line but he was angry. And Malfoy was no angel. She deserved it after all the insults she had hurled at him last year.

Estella looked livid. She lunged at him trying to strangle him. Harry caught her hand and rolled over her trapping her. She kicked him on the shins and bit him on his arm drawing blood. She managed to roll over to be on top of him and caught his neck. A blind rage had possessed her. Harry had taken his wand out when someone pulled Estella way from him. He looked to find Lupin standing next to Estella.

"You are not supposed to attack students malfoy" said Lupin sternly.

"He deserved it" sneered Estella

"Detention Malfoy. Next week " said Lupin .

Estella huffed and stormed away while Harry felt enormous pleasure in getting her into trouble.

But in the evening, Harry felt a twinge of guilt. He had done something that usually Malfoy would do. He could have left Estella alone. There was no need to bring up the squib topic. Harry noted that she reacted very badly whenever someone called her that. Usually physical attacks leading to detentions. Harry tried to think about all the reasons for hating Estella Malfoy. But another thought came into his mind. She too was denied the Hogsmeade trip just like him. Harry wondered why Draco went while Estella stayed back? Why?


	2. Chapter 2

**Boggart**

After the grim defeat in his quidditch match, Harry had decided to talk to Lupin about dementers. He hated that they affected him more than others. He felt weak. He wanted to fight them. As Harry attended the classes, he had a suspicion that someone was following him around. He hoped it was not the grim but didn't tell his friends since he knew Ron would be terrifies while Hermione will scoff.

As the next Hogsmeade trip was around the corner, Harry felt the gloomy again. As Harry made his way back to the castle after biding good-bye to Ron and Hermione, he again felt that he was being followed. He turned around as he reached the third floor corridor but found no one.

"Psst — Harry!" He turned, halfway along the third-floor corridor, to see Fred and George peering out at him from behind a statue of a humpbacked, one-eyed witch.

"What are you doing?" said Harry curiously.

"How come you're not going to Hogsmeade?" "We've come to give you a bit of festive cheer before we go," said Fred, with a mysterious wink. "Come in here. . . ."

As Fred and George gave him the marauder's map, Harry felt elated and a surge of affection towards the twins. As they bade him good bye, he opened the map to see the secret pathways to Hogsmeade. He saw his name on the map. He was standing next to the one eyed witch statue that could lead him to Honeydukes. But to this utter horror, he saw another dot right behind him labeled Estella Malfoy.

Harry wheeled around to find Estella looking at the map greedily. He put the map in his pocket and stepped back leveling her with a stare that he hoped was intimidating.

"what do you want Malfoy?" he asked her angrily

"the map Potter." She said with her eyes glinting

"No way. Its mine. So shove off malfoy" Said Harry turning around.

"Ah yes.. I wonder what professor Snape would like to tell about that. I am sure that a map which can lead you to Hogsmeade is the school property" said Estella silkily.

Harry froze. If Snape got the map, his last hope to visit Hogsmeade will be gone. But he couldn't give the map to Estella also. His mind was racing. He had to get rid of her.

" I am not new to detentions malfoy" said Harry confidently.

Harry saw Estella's expression changing. He realized she was not planning to rat him out to Snape. There was something else going through her mind. For a long moment they stared at each other, not backing down.

" That would be a waste Potter. Benefits no one, even though I'd love to see you scrub the floors" said Estella carefully.

"But I am willing to make a concession for you. You can keep the map as long as you take me with you to Hogsmeade" said Estella soflty.

Harry hadn't expected that from her. He had thought she would be running to Filch or Snape. But comprehension dawned upon him. The little creature in front of him couldn't go to Hogsmeade like him. She too wanted it so badly that she had stooped down to the level of making arrangements with him.

"I don't think so Malfoy. You might rat me out once you reach Hogsmeade" said Harry disbelievingly

"Oh you are more thick than you look Potter. Do you ever listen ? I told you to take me with you. If I rat you out then I too will be in trouble since I am also not allowed to go to Hogsmeade. Moreover father will kill me for going out with you." Snarled Estella before covering her mouth in shock.

"Not that I will ever go out with you. I will rather die" said Estella promptly.

"Likewise" said Harry though he too was a bit flustered with her slip of tongue.

"So are you going to stand here forever or shall we move?" asked Estella impatiently.

Harry thought for a moment. This might be the only chance for him to visit Hogsmeade. Deciding that he will deal with the consequences later, he tapped the statue with his wand.

"One word about this to anyone Malfoy, I will hex you into next year" threatened Harry as he lead the way to Honeydukes.

Estella gave a curt nod. As almost reached the Honeydukes, Estella pulled him back.

"wait Potter. I want to do some glamour charms before we go out. I have no wish to be spotted with the boy wonder" said Estella nastily.

Harry was curious to see whether she could perform any magic at all that he didn't bother replying. After a swirl of the wand and some incantations, Harry saw Estella transform. Before him stood a girl with brown hair, brown eyes , dark caramel skin with a crooked nose. Her lips too were thinner. Harry was impressed . There was no way anyone could say this was Estella Malfoy.

"Stop staring you pervert" sneered Estella

"I wasn't staring at you. I was wondering how you managed to do that charm without blasting the entire place" sneered back Harry.

To his shock, Harry saw Estella glow with pride. "I am gifted in glamour Charms. Mother taught me. Its quite necessary for a pureblooded lady. But I don't expect you to understand our wizarding traditions"

"trophy wife" muttered Harry as they forged ahead

As they went into Hogsmeade, Harry was beginning to feel irritated. Estella was dragging him around shops. He felt like he was going out with a five year old toddler. She was almost jumping with happiness. Harry saw her look at the large barrel of Every Flavor Beans, and another of Fizzing Whizbees with longing. Harry was surprised that she hadn't bought anything while he was buying almost everything that caught his fancy. He saw her look at his ice mice packet for a second before staring in the other direction. Then an odd thought came to him. Didn't she have any money? That was impossible considering that Malfoys were known to be extremely rich. But she was the black sheep of the family. Harry's train of thoughts were halted when he saw Ron and Hermione going into the Three Broomsticks restaurant.

"Malfoy I am going to meet my friends. You can er…" Harry trailed off

"Yeah.. I am going to the wizards Ancient art gallery. . Should we go back together?" asked Estella stiffly

"Yeah it will be better. See you at three at honeydukes?" said Harry uncertainly.

"Sure" Said Estella as she turned around

"Malfoy" Harry called her back. He thrust his ice mice packet into her hands and left leaving a bewildered Estella Malfoy behind.

Harry was shaking with rage and grief. Sirius Black was his father's best friend. The man who was a brother to him. The man who betrayed his parents. He wanted to kill Black. Harry hadn't felt so much hatred for anyone. As he walked into honeydukes, he saw Estella waiting for him. Without a word he made his way to the castle with her running to keep up with him.

"Potter…wait. Why the hell are you running? There are no dementers here" snapped Estella.

Harry suddenly remembered Draco taunting him that he would have gone after Black if he was in place of Harry. Harry felt rage coursing through his veins. He pounced on her on an instant blind with fury.

"You knew didn't you? That Black betrayed my parents. You were having quite a laugh with your brother over it I suppose" snarled Harry

Estella looked frightened of him."Yes I knew. You didn't?" she whispered

Harry kept walking ahead trying to get away. Everyone knew.. Everyone except him.

After the Christmas holidays, Harry set out to attend his Lupin for defending against dementer in the evening. Professor Lupin had managed to get boggart that took the form of dementers (the thing that Harry feared the most) when it faced Harry. Harry had trouble mastering the patronus charm. A part of him wanted to hear his parents' voice as the dementer came near him. That made it more difficult for Harry.

"Listen, Harry — perhaps we should leave it here for tonight. This charm is ridiculously advanced. . . . I shouldn't have suggested putting you through this. . . ."said Lupin after Harry fainted for the second time

"No!" said Harry. He got up again. "I'll have one more go! I'm not thinking of happy enough things, that's what it is. . . . Hang on. . . ." He racked his brains. A really, really happy memory.

He pulled off the lid of the case for the third time, and the dementor rose out of it; the room fell cold and dark — "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry bellowed. "EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM!" The screaming inside Harry's head had started again — except this time, it sounded as though it were coming from a badly tuned radio. Harry hadn't fainted but he was feeling exhausted. Just then he heard the classroom door creak open.

"Professor Lupin" said Estella Malfoy whose eyes went wide as she saw the dementer.

Harry saw the boggart turn and shift its attention to Malfoy. The boggart changed into a man with navy blue robes. He had a thick black moustache and neatly trimmed hair. Harry saw an emblem of "MoM" fixed on his chest as he advanced towards her Estella.

Estella had gone pale with shock. She dropped to her knees and opened her mouth to scream. But no voice came out. She had collapsed to the floor in a bundle. She was rocking back and forth and started shrieking. Lupin came in front of her and the boggart changed shape again.

"Riddikulus!" roared Lupin, springing forward.

There was a loud crack and Lupin was forcing the boggart back into the packing case with his wand. Harry looked over Estella to see her white in had stopped shrieking. Her eyes had bulged out and lips were trembling. Even though he hated Malfoy, at that moment Harry felt pity towards her. She looked like she was about to faint. Tears were coming down her face.

"Are you alright? " Harry asked her tentatively as he came over to her

Estella looked at him . She seemed to be confused and then she had lunged at Harry. Harry was taken by surprise as she hugged him. She was trembling in his arms. Harry was horrified. He could handle Malfoy insulting him, he could even handle Lord Voldemort. But he couldn't handle the trembling girl in his arms . He looked around Lupin pleadingly to see Lupin look bewildered. Harry wondered how they looked. A slytherin hugging a gryffindor. Lupin came towards them

"Miss Malfoy… Its alright. Just a boggart. Its alright" said Lupin in a pacifying voice. Harry felt her arms tighten around him. He wondered whether he should just push her off. But Harry didn't have the heart to do it. He would have patted her back but that didn't seem right in front of a teacher. Suddenly He felt Estella relax and then again tense up. She pulled out of his arms looking at him as though she was burnt. She looked at Harry and Lupin as realization came to her face. What had she done?

She wiped off the tears and looked at them with a cold expression. Harry was amazed at how she hadturned from a weeping mess to cold indifference within seconds.

"Yes yes a Boggart. I was overwhelmed Professor. Flint informed me that you wanted to see me Professor" Estella said coldly though Harry could still detect her voice was shaking slightly

"Oh yes Miss Malfoy. I wanted to talk to you about your DADA assignments. Harry you 'd be better off now" said Lupin pointedly at Harry.

Harry picked up his schoolbag and ran to Gryffindor tower . He couldn't wait to tell Ron and Hermione of what happened.

"So you mean she just started shrieking when she saw a man?" asked Ron curiously.

"Yeah it was like she was about to be killed. You should have seen her face. I have never seen her so frightened. I have never seen anyone so frightened" said Harry earnestly.

"but why would she be so afraid?. Who was the man?" said Hermione deep in thought.

"Dunno. Looked like a cop" said Harry

"Whats that?" asked Ron . Harry went on to explain what cops did to Ron

"Then what happened? She started screaming and you all stood there?" asked Hermione anxiously

"Of course not. professor Lupin got rid of the boggart immediately" replied Harry not looking at Hermione.

"Oh I hope she is fine. She looked much in distress. Did you comfort her?" asked Hermione.

Harry cringed. He had hoped to skip that part where the little Malfoy had clung to him like a baby. Ron snorted . "why would he comfort her? We hate her. She is a slytherin Hermione" saying as though it is the most obvious thing.

"Slytherins are also humans Ronald. She was shrieking like she was about to get killed and you are telling me that she deserved it?" snapped Hermione

"I said nothing like that. Lupin took care of her" snapped Ron. As his friends bickered , Harry tried to erase the memory of Estella's frightened eyes from his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Truth

For the next few weeks, Harry noticed Estella Malfoy was keeping a low profile whenever they came across in class. She had been avoiding him. Harry suspected that she thought he would tease her about her boggart. Too bad he was not slytherin. He wouldn't do that unless she did something really horrible to him.

As the next Hogsmeade trip approached, Harry was sure Estella would not accompany him. So on the trip day, it was a surprise that she showed up. As they made their way to honeydukes, both of them barely talked. Harry wanted to ask her about the boggart incident but he had a feeling that she would snap at him. Moreover, when did he have any interest in what happened in her life?

Harry had planned to meet Ron and Hermione later in Hogsmeade. He hoped that they would sort out their differences by the time he showed up. They had been fighting and Harry was tired playing the middleman. So he went along with Estella who showed no interest in meeting up with her friends. She showed no interest in him either. Harry was sure that she was so busy trying to act normal that she wasn't even paying attention to the shops around. She had again used the same glamour charm on her turning her into brunette. He wished she didn't use the charm on her lips. He liked the red plump original one compared to the thinner version. She even used a glamour charm on him to 'make him less ugly'. Harry didn't object since it meant he didn't have to worry about people recognizing him. She had turned him into a blonde pale boy with freckles. Harry decided that it would be the last time he'd allow her to transfigure him into a mini Malfoy.

After walking around in silence for so long Harry decided to talk anyway "Malfoy , you are not meeting any friends today?"

Estella looked startled. "Er..No.. Daphne and Tracy have dates today. So I 'd rather not interrupt"

"What about you Potter?" asked Estella curiously.

Harry didn't want to tell her that he had set up his best friends on a date. "I am meeting my friends later. Ron went with Dean and Seamus while Hermione is in the bookstore. She takes ages there" Lied Harry. He was pretty pleased with himself for sounding convincing.

"Oh we can go the Halens's witchcraft gallery then. Even though you don't seem to be intelligent enough to appreciate artwork" drawled estella.

Harry scowled in response and they made their way to the gallery. Apart from the occasional insults against each other, Harry had to admit Estella was good company. She had a dark sense of humor and took great pleasure in teasing him. But they got through the day without the trademark words like squibs, mudblood and scarhead. He noticed that she had a beautiful laugh. There was an innocence about it that surprised him.

"So Malfoy, who is that man that the boggart turned into?" Harry asked cautiously. They had spent the last hour talking quite civilly to each other.

Harry saw Estella's demeanor change from relaxed smiling face to cold fury.

"None of your business Potter" sneered Malfoy.

"You didn't seem to be thinking on the same lines when you had forcefully grabbed me back in the classroom" said Harry defiantly

Estella considered him for a moment before her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Are you threatening me Potter? If you think you can get away by telling everyone about it then…"

" I am not interested in humiliating you. In case you forgot I am Gryffindor, not slytherin. I was just curious" said Harry coolly.

Estella looked bewildered. She kept looking at the painting of the wizard in the portrait who was scratching his beard.

"I don't live in the past Potter nor do I ever remember it" said Estella after a long moment. Harry didn't press for more details and they continued exploring the Hogsmeade village.

Harry's Hogsmeade trips came to an end when Snape had captured the marauders map from him. Harry had rushed back to Hogwarts after draco had spotted him with Ron. Snape had interrogated him about the map but was not able to prove anything. Harry assumed Estella came back alone after he hadn't turned up. Luckily she had not been caught by Snape and probably her brother had told the story to her.

As the year ended, Harry was happy. He had helped Sirius Black to escape with Buckbeak. He had a godfather now. Harry felt bad that he wasn't able to prove Sirius's innocence but the fact that Sirius was out there safe made him happy. As he got into Hogwarts express, he ran into the Estella Malfoy. Her blonde hair reminded him of her brother.

"Shove off malfoy" growled Harry. Estella looked stunned at his behavior.

"The train is not your father's property Potter" scowled back Estella.

" Atleast my father is not a former death eater who bribes the ministry to kill innocent animals" snarled Harry.

"But the hippogriff escaped." Said Estella with eyes glinting at him.

"Doesn't make your father any less of a killer" said Harry

"I heard you were claiming Black was innocent. He too escaped. " said Estella quietly as her eyes gleamed.

Harry felt uncomfortable. It looked like she suspected him . Harry raised an eyebrow at her

"I wonder how you managed to help them escape and fool the ministry. Quite cunning I must say .You are more slytherin than you think. Potter" said Estella quietly and left him without waiting for a reply


	4. Chapter 4

The goblet of fire

 **Furball**

Harry had settled himself with Hermione and Ron in the train compartment. He felt a surge of happiness as he would reach Hogwarts within a few hours. It was his home, the only place he felt loved.

Suddenly Draco Malfoy had appeared in the doorway. Behind him stood Crabbe and Goyle, his enormous, thuggish cronies, both of whom appeared to have grown at least a foot during the summer. They were followed by Estella malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. Harry couldn't help notice that Estella had grown during the summer. She looked more curvaceous than the last time he saw her. Taking off his treacherous eyes from the little malfoy he stared at Draco.

"Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy," said Harry coolly.

"Weasley . . . what is that?" said Malfoy, pointing at Pigwidgeon's cage.

"Look at this!" said Malfoy in ecstasy, holding up Ron's robes and showing Crabbe and Goyle, "Weasley, you weren't thinking of wearing these, were you? I mean — they were very fashionable in about eighteen ninety. . . ."

They continued taunting Ron while the slytherin girls shrieked with laughter. Harry leveled a stare at Estella who to his surprise turned red. She stopped laughing and looked anywhere but at Harry. The slytherins disappeared after Ron had lost his temper with them and Hermione shut the compartment door.

Harry was impressed with mad eye moody. He had turned Draco malfoy into the amazing bouncing ferret. Harry had never laughed so hard in his entire life. Harry went for Care of magical creatures classes with his friends. He loved to visit Hagrid and the class gave an opportunity to talk to him. But Harry hated the fact that he had to share the class with slytherins.

Harry saw the slytherins coming towards the Hagrid's cabin. Hagrid led them into the outskirts of forbidden forest before turning to them.

"Right"said Hagrid "T'dy yeh'll be lookin' aftr' Furballs."

Harry saw a few very big football like creatures covered with blonde fur bouncing up and down. They looked rather cute for Hagrid's taste. Hagrid was showing them how to feed the furballs. They had small red eyes. Their furs were like spines and they had sharp claw like teeth. As Harry watched the furball trying to bite Hagrids hand , he groaned. Why did Hagrid have to keep bringing monsters for classes?

" 'll be sorted into pairs. Each pair can take a furball. Now, I've bin instruct'd to promot' inter house cooperation'. So ya'll can pair up with anyon' fr'm another house." Said Hagrid loudly.

Harry was in shock.

"He's gone mental" said Ron looking at Hagrid. Harry fully agreed.

"I know. This means we will have to pair with slytherins" said Harry feeling disgusted. Hermione looked like she was about to vomit.

"C'mon now. Split into pairs" said Hagrid. Since none of the class moved, Hagrid took on himself to pair up students.

"Patil with Bullstrode" Parvati scowled while Bullstrode looked like she wanted to hit parvati

"Thomas with Nott"

As Harry watched his classmates separated into groups, he had a sinking feeling in his mind. Ron was partnered with Pansy while Hermione with Tracy Davis.

"Harry yeh with malfoy" Said Hagrid looking at him and Draco. Harry looked at the sneering face of Draco Malfoy and suddenly an idea came to his mind. With a wicked grin, Harry walked towards Draco who was no doubt planning to insult him. But Harry pushed past Draco and joined Estella Malfoy who was standing two feet behind her brother. He could see Estella's jaws drop on seeing him.

Harry watched the reaction of everyone with amusement. Draco had wheeled around and his eyes were bulging out. Ron looked like he'd burst out in laughter while Hermione and Hagrid were looking shocked.

"Get away from my sister you filth" Draco snarled at him

"I was just following the instruction. Last time I checked she was a Malfoy" said Harry smugly. He knew Draco was bound to get angry since he was known to be protective of his sister

"I will not let my sister work with you scarhead" growled Draco

"Malfoy that's enough. Harry can work with Miss Malfoy while you can work with Finnigan." said Hagrid

"No I wont allow my sister to work with bloody Potter" sneered Malfoy

"Yeh'll do wha' yer told," Hagrid growled, "or I'll be takin' a leaf outta Professor Moody's book. . . . I hear yeh made a good ferret, Malfoy."

The Gryffindors roared with laughter. Malfoy flushed with anger, but apparently the memory of Moody's punishment was still sufficiently painful to stop him from retorting. Harry looked over at Estella who was looking at him with a shrewd expression. He knew she was planning to make his life hell. But he could get under Draco's skin which was more important.

As they started to work, Harry saw Draco and half the class looking at him. He moved a bit closer to Estella and winked at Ron. He could see Draco shaking in anger

"If you have stopped showing off Potter then we can start the work . I haven't got all day" said the cold voice of estella malfoy.

"oh yeah..sure" agreed Harry as they tried to feed the rabbit skin to the furball. Estella was letting him do the work while she casually watched. Harry would have done it if not for the constant criticism she was making

"Potter.. Put the head first into its mouth..Focus on its teeth. Yes..dont pull back…its just a small bite. You still have your hand.." she was bossing him around as he struggled to feed the furball. The creature seemed to be more interested to eat Harry than the rabbit. It had sharp yellow teeth that were barred at Harry every time he came close to it. After fifteen minutes of constant nagging, Harry couldn't take it anymore

"If you know so much then why don't you try feeding them? This is a team work " shot back Harry

"I don't feed these monsters. Its servant work" said Estella looking highly offended.

"Moreover you are skilled in handling monsters. You have been looking to run into them for past three years. I am sure you can handle one furball on your own" said Estella silkily

" yes I can handle one furball. But unfortunately I got two. One trying to bite my hand off while the other-" Harry pointed to Estella "is trying to bite my head off"

"How dare you compare me to this foul creature?" snarled Estella

"Why not? Both are furry blonde creatures with yellow teeth and no brains" said Harry loudly with Gryffindors roaring in laugher

"eat dung potter" said Estella heatedly . She took the rabbit head from him and started attempting to feed the furballs. She obviously wanted to finish off the work and get away from him. Harry looked around to find that no one had made much progress. The furballs were bouncing around and were not keeping still.

"Obviously these things don't want to eat. Why on earth has he asked us to feed them?" muttered Estella after some time

'Lets get this over with" said Harry with determination. After watching the rest of the class, he had understood that one person wont be able to feed the furball. It was a team work, but since they were all paired with someone they hate, no pair had been successful.

Harry caught the furball from behind as it tried to bounce off again. With a firm grip on the fur, Harry gestured Estella to feed it. Estella pushed the rabbit into the furball's mouth while it tried to bite her. Harry could hear her muttering obstinacies under her breath as she struggled to feed the creature.

"Why didn't you come to the quidditch world cup?" asked Harry just as Estella took the second rabbit.

"Missed me Potter?" whispered Estella with a devilish smirk.

Harry was taken aback by her brashness. "you wish" said Harry defiantly

"Your entire family was there. Your father even pulled out a death eater stunt. I couldn't help but wonder why you weren't there." said Harry. It was true. Harry wondered why she didn't come at the world cup. Why she wasn't allowed in Hogsmeade? If not for the blonde hair and arrogant attitude, Harry would have never guessed she was a Malfoy

"You are a malfoy aren't you?"

Estella 's eyes flashed dangerously as she looked at him.

"I was sick. I cant travel much. I am under the strength potion. Healer told me not to travel."said Estella shortly

Harry regarded her as she evaded looking at him. Harry felt she was lying

Harry was about to ask further questions when Estella snapped "Shut up Potter". Harry didn't argue as he watched her feed the last rabbit to the furball. He noticed a silver bracelet with the initial M carved on it on her. At long last, the class was over and Harry saw Draco Malfoy coming towards them fuming.

Harry moved towards Estella surprising her. Her silver grey eyes widening as they looked into the blazing green ones. Harry beamed at her and said "good bye furball" and walked off in the opposite direction.

As they were walking back to the castle, Ron was laughing while Hermione continued to throw him disapproving glances

"you should have seen malfoy's face when you were talking to his sister. " laughed Ron

"I don't think you should have taken advantage of the girl" said Hermione heatedly

"Taken what..?" Harry looked at Hermione in shock. "We were more or less insulting each other. I did not take advantage of her. Do you even know what that means?" added Harry angrily

"Oh were my eyes deceiving me? I know you Harry. I saw the look you gave her when class was over. You were flirting with her" scoffed Hermione

Harry felt his jaw dropping. "You are mental Hermione" Ron said weakly. "Harry wouldn't flirt with a slytherin, a Malfoy no less"

"Yes you are. As far as I know , bidding good bye to anyone doesn't count as flirting" said Harry stubbornly

"It doesn't. But that look..." said Hermione but stopped it as she saw Harry give her a death glare.

Stupid Hermione, Harry thought. He hadn't flirted with furball. True, he had talked to her to rile up Draco. But flirting…. If Harry knew to flirt ,he'd have tried it with Cho much before. Thankfully none of his other classmates seemed to share Hermione's opinion.


	5. Chapter 5

Dance

As Harry walked with Hermione towards care of magical creatures class, he felt miserable than ever. He had been selected as a Triwizard champion. No one in the school believed that he hadn't put his name in the goblet of fire. But what bothered Harry the most was that Ron didn't believe him. For the first time in their friendship, they weren't in talking terms. And that hurt Harry the most. He felt grateful that Hermione was by his side but Ron…his heart clenched. Thankfully Hagrid had abandoned his idea pairing slytherins and gryffindors. They were taking blast ended skrewts for a walk .

As Harry went to the Potions class, he saw the slytherins wearing the Potter stinks badge. He looked over Estella who too was sporting the same badge.

"Like them, Potter?" said Draco Malfoy loudly as Harry approached flashing the badge

"Oh very funny," Hermione said sarcastically to Estella Malfoy and her gang of Slytherin girls, who were laughing harder than anyone, "really witty."

"Want one, Granger?" said Draco Malfoy, holding out a badge to Hermione. "I've got loads. But don't touch my hand, now. I've just washed it, you see; don't want a Mudblood sliming it up."

The anger Harry had been feeling for the past few days burst through him as he pulled out his wand.

"Furnunculus!" Harry yelled.

"Densaugeo!" screamed Malfoy.

Harry's curse hit Crabbe's whose face was sprouting boils. Malfoy's curse hit Hermione whose front teeth was growing at an alarming rate. Both of them rushed to the hospital while Snape deducted points from Gryffindor only as usual.

As the first task approached Harry felt afraid. He hadn't even volunteered to put his life at stake still he was being forced to participate. Hagrid had asked him to meet him tonight with his invisibility cloak. Harry walked out to the castle from the forbidden forest breathing heavily. Dragons… he had to fight dragons. For once in his life, Harry completely agreed with the Dursleys. The wizarding worlds were nutters. How on earth were they expecting a fourteen year old boy to fight dragons? Harry felt like shouting at them. And Ron thought he was enjoying this? The image of Hungarian Horntail made him shiver. Harry knew he was as good as dead now. As he walked faster out of the forest, he hit into something. Harry landed on something soft to find grey eyes staring at him. He let out a yelp and stood up .His cloak had slipped off in the fall and he saw a girl with Black hair and grey eyes on the floor. Harry saw a bracelet with the initial M on her hand confirming his suspicion.

"Potter..what are you doing here?" whispered Estella to him. Harry looked at her. She was carrying a white bearded purse. Harry saw that there were several unicorn hairs sticking out in her cloak. She also was carrying a flask. Harry had a nasty feeling that it might contain blood.

"Could ask you the same Malfoy?" Harry stood his ground.

"I ask you no questions and you do the same to me" whispered Estella. Harry was tempted to know what she was doing in the forest at night. He guessed that she was preparing some potion again in moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Estella had a habit of experimenting with portions which made her more weird in Harry's opinion.

"Fine." Said Harry as he pulled the cloak around himself and walk towards the castle. But just as he was about to walk, Harry heard footsteps behind them. Karkaroff had followed Hagrid to see the dragons. Harry hesitated. He could leave her behind. But his chivalry kicked in. There were monsters in the forest. And he had heard many troubling rumors about Karkaroff and Drumstag. The silly girl wouldn't be able to even disarm anyone. Even though Harry knew he'd live to regret it, he grabbed Estella and pulled the cloak over both their heads.

"Now shut up before I change my mind. I will leave you at the slytherin common room. You'd have a better chance making it there alive by being invisible." Said Harry smoothly.

Estella looked stunned but nodded. She had always been practical, more interested in her end goal rather than petty fights. As they walked slowly into the castle, Harry could smell her faint lotus fragrance.

"Potter..you saw them?" asked Estella curiously

"I thought we agreed on asking no questions" replied Harry coolly. Estella chewed her lips. Harry felt a tiny electric shock run through him. She had beautiful lips. Red plump ones. She hadn't bothered with much glamour charm today. Only the hair and nose were altered. He could still recognize her. Estella seemed to be deep in thought. She suddenly turned to face him. Harry looked down quickly hoping she didn't catch him staring.

"I went to get unicorn hairs and felforejerry pus. I was trying to make my own strength potion." Said Estella

"Couldn't get it in the morning? Or better..from a shop?" asked Harry coldly

"Well I can't get it from shops. Its rare. And Unicorns are easier to spot at night. They come to the valley at night. And its safer at night" said Estella quickly. Harry thought she had gone mad.

"Well it is. In morning the centaurs will spot you easily. And then there is the trucklebirds near the valley. They don't hunt at night" said Estella defiantly

"Yes and your dead body too will not be spotted at night" said Harry sarcastically.

Estella trod on his foot making him wince in pain. Harry glared at her and walked.

"So now tell me Potter. You saw them?" asked Estella. Harry looked questioningly at her

"Oh, c'mon I told you why I went there. Didn't I?" whined Estella

"So? " drawled Harry trying to imitate the Malfoy arrogance. She looked away.

As they reached to the corridors towards dungeon, Harry stopped to leave Estella. Harry turned to see Estella looking at him. She seemed to be going through an internal debate. Finally her face was set

"Potter... dragons…." she stuttered. Harry was amazed that she told him. He looked at her. Was it concern on her face?

"I know" replied Harry weakly. "You should be happy. The dragon will kill me and you can celebrate"

"That will be sad Potter. Whom will I torture for the rest of my life? Make sure you get out alive" whispered Estella and left Harry confused.

The Hogsmeade trip was organized a week before the Yule ball. Harry was feeling very dull after Cho had rejected him for Cedric. He had asked Parvati to go out with him in desperation. Ron too was sulking since he had made a fool out of himself by asking Fleur.

"Who are you going with Hermione?" asked Ron for the third time in the day. The trio were sitting in three broomsticks drinking butterbeer.

"I am not telling you. You will make fun of me" said Hermione blushing.

"Harry that raven haired girl sitting alone in the corner has been staring at you. Do you know her?" whispered Ron conspiratorially to him

Harry looked around to find a raven haired girl with brown eyes and long nose. She caught his eye and winked at him. Harry spat his butterbeer and turned around looking red. Ron was sniggering at him while Hermione looked torn between amusement and disapproval.

"These girls as so brazen. Just because you are famous they are practically throwing themselves at you" said Hermione irritably. Harry turned even redder. He felt blood rushing to his face

"oh she is leaving" said Ron craning his neck to look at her. Harry automatically turned around to see her and then suddenly her bracelet caught his eye. Harry felt his insides turn glacial. Of course no girl would wink at him like that. He was no Cedric. Diggory. Probably she had winked at him to make him flustered so that his friends can have a laugh at him. On an instinct, Harry stood up to follow her

"See you guys later" said Harry. Ron gave him thumbs up while Hermione raised her eyebrows at him

Harry saw the girl walking towards Veranta's Potions shop and followed her.

"Stalking me Potter?" asked the girl smugly

"I should be the one to ask that question Malfoy. " Said harry pointedly

"I see my glamour charms are not good enough for you. Even Draco didn't seem to notice me" said Estella flatly

"So are you going to explain why did you pull that stunt over there?" asked harry curiously

"I was bored Potter" shrugged Estella

Harry didn't know what to reply for that. Did girls wink at people when they are bored? Girls were horrible creatures according to Harry. He had learned that when he was trying to find a date for Yule ball.

"So you finally got permission to visit Hogsmeade?" asked Harry evenly.

Estella's shoulders drooped slightly . "No" said Estella weakly "Father isn't happy with my grades. Disgracing the Malfoy name again and again"

Harry wanted to tell her that it was a noble deed to disgrace the malfoy name. But he felt Estella wouldn't appreciate his point of view.

Harry guessed she used the secret passage to come to hogsmeade. That explained the disguise as well.

As they walked together, harry saw several people throw curious glances at them. He felt uncomfortable. Harry saw Rita skeeter walking towards them. She hadn't seen him yet. He could imagine her next article….'Harry potter finds solace in the arms of a young girl' Harry cringed. He pulled Estella into the Witches' Dream Pub. It was a small pub with a dance floor. Harry saw some of his classmates dancing. He spotted Dean Thomas dancing with a curly brunette. Harry was stuck. He didn't especially like the pub but going back meant he will face Skeeter.

They sat in a table for two and ordered drinks. Harry wondered why he had taken her with him. Or why he had run after her? Coming up with no satisfactory answer, he settled to sip his wine silently.

"So Potter , who are you taking to the yule ball?" asked Estella casually

"Parvati Patil. What about you?" replied harry.

"Igor Poslikoff. Drumstag student" said Estella coolly

"why ? none of the Hogwarts boys were good enough for you?" asked harry teasing her.

"Only Crabbe asked" said Estella with a trace of anger.

Harry fell silent. He considered Estella for a moment. Harry guessed that her being almost a squib and having Malfoy name made boys stay away from her. But still she was pretty. Her blonde hair and silver grey eyes. And those lips. Harry flushed as he thought about them. He had an odd fascination to her lips. But he'd never admit that to anyone. His eyes darted to her lips on its own accord. She had put a glamour charm on them today making it thinner. Harry felt a twinge of disappointment.

"I heard you asked Cho Chang." Said Estella bringing him out of his thoughts. Harry felt cold, as though someone had splashed water on him

"Yeah.." he managed weakly." How did you know?"

"Oh its true then.." said Estella with her eyebrows raised. "I thought it was one of those silly rumors"

Harry wanted to go. He didn't want to talk to her anymore. The mention of Cho made his heart clench. She had rejected him for that stupid Diggory.

"So when did you learn to waltz?" Estella's voice pulled him back to the conversation

"Waltz?" said Harry confused

"Well you are supposed to open the dance right? So you should know waltz" said Estella as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Harry groaned. He had been so focused on getting a date that he didn't consider what will happen on the date. He suddenly had a mental image of him dancing like a clown while Parvati looked embarrassed. He hadn't registered Estella getting up from her seat. Suddenly she grabbed his arm and led him to the dance floor. Harry was too stunned to respond

"Its better you make a fool out yourself here than at the yule ball" muttered Estella as she took his hand and placed it around her waist. Harry blushed and quickly withdrew his hand

"I don't dance" said harry quickly.

"You don't really have a choice" snapped back Estella

Harry considered the situation. It was better that he tried to dance here than try the first time in yule ball. In front of the whole school..In front of Cho…

Harry placed his hand on Estella's waist. As they started dancing Harry wished he could kill the man who invented dance.

"Ouch..You have two left feet Potter" winced Estella as he trod on her feet for the fifth time.

"I pity Patil" added Estella

"Why are you helping me malfoy?" asked harry curiously. He was confused by her behavior. She joined in with the slytherins to insult him in classes. But then there was the time in forbidden forest where he almost felt she was concerned for him. And today she was helping him dance. She seemed to have two contrasting personalities.

"lately I am making a lot of bad decision" said Estella cryptically.

After sometime, harry was proud that he had managed not to trod on Estella's feet for atleast five minutes. As the song ended, he suddenly twirled Estella and she laughed. Harry decided that he liked her laugh. Much better than her signature smirk. Her eyes widened and she looked more pretty laughing. Harry wondered how she would look laughing if she wasn't using the glamour Charms. Dancing was not so bad after all.


	6. Chapter 6

On the day of the Yule ball, harry felt nervous. He changed into his dress robes and met Parvati who was looking very pretty. Harry was surprised to See Hermione accompany Viktor Krum but nevertheless happy for her. Ron seemed to be absolutely angry with her. Hermione was looking absolutely stunning in her periwinkle blue robes. As Harry hit the dance floor along with the other champions, he felt dread . He had no wish to dance especially after seeing Cho and Cedric. He led Parvati away from the dance floor after the opening dance. The Patil twins left him and Ron to dance with other boys. Harry couldn't blame them. Ron was sulking after having an argument with Hermione over Krum while harry too had no inclination to dance.

Harry tried not to watch Cho and Cedric too much; it gave him a strong desire to kick something. He looked over the other couples on the dance floor. He could see Ginny dancing with Neville. He looked over Draco who was dancing rather closely with Pansy which reminded him of a certain blonde. He scanned the dance floor for Estella. He hadn't seen her during the opening dance. Harry saw Estella dancing with her Drumstag date. She was wearing a wine red gown like robes looking gorgeous. Harry could see her nervously smiling at the boy as they danced. As Harry continued watching her, she caught his eye and blushed deeply. Harry saw her turning the same color as her robes before he abruptly turned away to look somewhere else. He had a funny feeling on his chest. Quickly brushing it aside, he started to talk with Ron in hope of a distraction.

Hagrid hadn't turned up in the care of magical creatures class after Skeeter had printed an article stating that Hagrid was a half giant. As they were attending Professor Grubby-plank class, Harry felt furious.

"Missing your half giant Potter. ? I assume he must be ashamed and gone into hiding" drawled Draco Malfoy

" He has got nothing to be ashamed of . Atleast he has not got Death eater parents. "Snapped back harry

" Potter has no idea on the wizarding history with giants. No wonder he is sticking up to that man..oops giant…" jeered Estella joining her brother

"There is nothing wrong with Hagrid and you know it" shouted Harry back at her.

"Nothing..? The man has been trying to get us killed by monsters ever since he started taking classes" Said Estella scathingly as more students started noticing their row.

"The only one who was hurt in class was malfoy and merlin knows he deserved it" growled Harry

" He set out that monster on Draco. The whole school knows that Hagrid loves monsters. That's in his blood. Violence..killing..its all bad blood. No matter what you say Potter, blood makes a difference" shouted back Estella

"Of course it does, but people like Potty and Weasel are too blind to see the worth of pureblooded society. " sneered Draco

"Indeed blood makes a difference" roared harry focusing on Estella "Your stinking Malfoy blood will turn you all into death eaters and squibs"

Malfoy pulled out his wand while Harry did the same. Before anyone could cast a spell,

"Detention all of you" said Professor Grubby-plank . Harry sulkily spent cleaning flobberworms while casting nasty looks at the malfoy siblings who did the same to him.

Harry was furious. Snape had started to read the stupid article by Rita Skeeter in the class. Skeeter had printed an article describing the nonexistent love triangle between him, Hermione and Krum . The slytherins were howling with laughter while harry mentally imagined the different ways to kill Snape.

" '. . . Harry Potter's well-wishers must hope that, next time, he bestows his heart upon a worthier candidate.' How very touching," sneered Snape, rolling up the magazine to continued gales of

laughter from the Slytherins. "Well, I think I had better separate the three of you, so you can keep your minds on your potions rather than on your tangled love lives. Weasley, you stay here. Miss

Granger, over there, beside Miss Parkinson. Potter besides Malfoy. Move. Now."

As Harry moved to the seat besides Estella (Draco was already sitting with Pansy Parkinson) he felt blind with fury. Snape had insulted him and Hermione in front of the whole class. He willed himself to be quiet as he knew Snape was looking for an opportunity to knock down points from Gryffindor.

Harry began to cut his ginger roots for his potion when "So … finally did Granger choose you over krum or is it the other way round?" asked Estella coldly to him. Harry didn't reply. He was sure that he'd start shouting at her and Snape will be glad to put him in detention.

"You know I though Weasel had a thing for the Mudblood" harry shot her a deathly girl. He wanted to strangle her. ". But I guess I was wrong..unless love potions are involved" continued Estella

"Sod off malfoy " said harry in a low voice glaring at her

"You should tell that to your two timing girlfriend" sneered Estella.

"She is not my girlfriend you dumbass" said Harry irritably.

Silence. There was no reply for sometime .harry wondered whether Estella had fainted. He quickly glanced at her to see her staring at him in disbelief.

"She is not?" asked Estella with on odd expression on the face. Harry wondered why he was explaining it to her but nodded his head anyway.

They sat in silence as harry worked on his potion that was turning to flaming red. It was supposed to turn blue.

"You forgot to add beeleaves" muttered Estella.

"Oh, now you are being civil to me. I don't appreciate people who insult my friends and then pretend as though nothing happened" said harry darkly.

He was getting tired of her. One moment she would insult his friends and next moment act as though she was his friend. She was a two faced bitch, concluded Harry.

"I will keep that in mind Potter" said Estella quietly. They continued working silently for the rest of the class. But Harry caught her glancing at him when she thought no one was looking. She looked rather pink in the face. Was it because of the heat from the potions or something else…Harry wondered.

Voldemort has risen. Cedric was dead. And somehow harry felt it was all his fault. Only if he hadn't asked Cedric to take the cup with him … On his last day before the vacation, Harry took a stroll around the Great Lake. He didn't want to be surrounded by students who were looking suspiciously at him. As he looked at the lake, Harry saw images of Cedric as they had completed the second task, Harry closed his eyes. He wished everything was a dream..that cedric was alive…Voldemort wasn't back..

He felt a soft touch on his shoulder. He turned around to see Estella Malfoy looking at him. He saw her running her eyes over him as though checking whether he was fine.

"are you alright?" asked Estella anxiously.

Looking at her, Harry felt a rage course through him. He remembered Lucius malfoy who had come back to Voldemort. The man who killed muggles for fun. Voldemort's death eaters..

"Stay away from me Malfoy" said Harry , his voice laced in cold fury

"Potter…what Happened that day? How did Diggory..?"

Harry cut her off. "Voldemort is back. He killed Cedric. Your father came begging to Voldemort to take him back. The bastard along with other death eaters have sold their souls to that mad man" roared Harry at Estella.

He felt hatred towards her. He didn't want to be near her. He had pulled his wand out pointing at her.

"Go" said harry firmly

But Estella stood her ground. Her eyes showed no fear. "I did not kill Diggory . And I certainly am no death eater, Potter. So you can put that wand down." Harry didn't move, still pointing the wand at her.

" I'd prefer that you judge me by my actions than my blood, Potter. If you don't do that what's the difference between you and the dark lord?" Asked Estella coldly. With that Estella turned around leaving Harry stunned.


	7. Chapter 7

The Order of phoenix

 **Kiss**

As the train gathered speed, Harry looked through the open window. The black dog was bounding alongside the window, wagging its tail; blurred people on the platform were laughing to see it chasing the train, then they rounded a bend, and Sirius was gone.

Harry settled down with Luna, Neville and Ginny in the train compartment. Just as Neville splashed the Stinksap from the _Mimbulus mimbletonia_ _plant on Harry, Cho Chang had come into the compartment to greet Harry._ Harry slumped back in his seat and groaned. He would have liked Cho to discover him sitting with a group of very cool people laughing their heads off at a joke he had just told rather than what she saw.

As the time passed, silence fell into the compartment. Ron and Hermione did not turn up for nearly an hour, by which time the food trolley had already gone by. They informed him that Draco Malfoy was the slytherin prefect. Obviously Dumbledore thought even Malfoy was better than Harry for the prefect position. Harry tried hard to hide his bitterness from his friends

Harry closed his eyes and images of Dudley being attacked and his trial at the ministry came to his mind. It was unfair on him, thought Harry. He had almost been expelled from Hogwarts if not for Dumbledore's timely intervention. The thought of Dumbledore made Harry angrier. He was having trouble controlling his emotions as he thought of the headmaster. Dumbledore had not even looked at Harry in the trial. He was giving instructions to the Order to fight Voldemort but the Order had not seen Voldemort rise. They had not fought with thirty odd death eaters and their master. It was Harry who did that. It was Harry whom Voldemort wanted. He was tired of people treating him as a child, not knowing their plan against Voldemort. Only Sirius seemed to understand. As Harry thought more on the topic, he was feeling anger coursing through him.

Suddenly the compartment door opened and he could see Malfoy and his cronies smirking at him.

ʹWhat?ʹ he said aggressively, before Malfoy could open his mouth.

ʹManners, Potter, or Iʹll have to give you a detention,ʹ drawled Malfoy, whose sleek blond hair and pointed chin were just like his fathers. ʹYou see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments.ʹ

Yeah,ʹ said Harry, ʹbut you, unlike me,‐are a git, so get out and leave us alone.ʹ

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville laughed. Malfoyʹs lip curled.

ʹTell me, how does it feel being second‐best to Weasley, Potter?ʹ he asked.

ʹShut up, Malfoy,ʹ said Hermione sharply.

ʹI seem to have touched a nerve,ʹ said Malfoy, smirking. ʹWell, just watch yourself, Potter, because Iʹll be _dogging_ your footsteps in case you step out of line.ʹ

ʹGet out!ʹ said Hermione, standing up.

Sniggering, Malfoy gave Harry a last malicious look and departed, with Crabbe and Goyle lumbering along in his wake. Hermione slammed the compartment door behind them and turned to look at Harry, who knew at once that she, like him, had registered what Malfoy had said and been just as unnerved by it.

Harry felt uneasy as he pondered over Draco's words. Sirius should not have come. What if Mr Malfoy had noticed the black dog and told Draco? What if he had deduced that the Weasleys, Lupin, Tonks and Moody knew where Sirius was hiding? Or had Malfoyʹs use of the word ʹdoggingʹ been a coincidence?

Harry and his friends changed into their school robes as the train neared its destination. Still more than half an hour to go, Harry's thoughts went back to Malfoy. He needed to find out whether Malfoy knew. Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak from the trunk.

"Where are you going Harry?" asked Hermione

"I am just gonna head out…you know get some air.." Harry replied uncertainly. He could see that Ron and Hermione were not convinced. But with Ginny and Neville nearby, he couldn't risk telling the truth.

"Air?..whats wrong with the air here?" asked Ron

"Er….I thought I will go and meet Cho…She came earlier but I was too busy removing stinksap from my face. So…" Harry told with a look on Neville who became red.

"Don't wait for me though. I will come"

"Okay mate" said Ron who was trying hard not to laugh. Hermione and Neville were giving him strange looks while ginny looked miserable. Just as he closed the compartment door behind him, he heard a roar of laughter from his friends. Harry cringed at the idea of telling them that he was going to meet Cho. But he also knew that it was the only way they would not ask questions.

Harry put the invisibility cloak around him and started searching for Malfoy. He hoped Malfoy will be boasting about Voldemort and his plans to his friends. Harry might just be able to hear some of it. More importantly, he might hear something about Sirius. Harry was sure Malfoy wouldn't miss a chance to put Sirius in Azkaban. Suddenly Harry saw a whirlwind of dirty blonde hair in front of him.

Estella Malfoy.

His heart skipped a beat as he noticed her coming out of the compartment. Her silver grey eyes seemed to focus on him for a second as though she could see him. But then she walked past him. Harry got a scent of her perfume which he guessed smelled like lotus. Snapping away from his thoughts Harry entered the compartment she exited.

He saw Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle sitting there.

"Of course father expects me to get atleast 10 OWLs. With his connections, I would its quite an easy task" Said Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to agree

"Father is more worried about Estella. I don't know how she beats Longbottom in the race to the bottom of the class. He didn't want her to continue in Hogwarts. Imagine the disgrace on our family if she fails in all the OWLS. Father is almost convinced she is a squib but mother convinced him to send her to school. Apparently she too was not much interested in school work but later she scored high marks in exams. Anyway I am not worried. Its about who you know rather than what you know" Malfoy winked at Goyle.

"Estella is certainly better than that Mudblood Granger who eats all the textbooks. She is just a bookworm with no talent. Even the professors like her only because she is pothead's friend."

Malfoy went into a tirade of insults about Harry , Ron and Hermione as time passed. Harry could feel his anger rising but willed himself to be silent. It seemed that Malfoy didn't have any interest in Sirius or Voldemort. Just as he turned to leave Estella Malfoy entered the compartment and shut the door. Harry thought about opening the door but decided against it as it was too much of a risk.

"Draco the train will be halting in 15 minutes. Shouldn't you go and give instructions to the first years?" Asked Estella. She seemed to be very proud of the fact that Malfoy was the prefect.

"Oh I think the Mudblood and weasel will take care of it" replied Draco

"They can hardly handle Potter . I doubt they will be able to handle first years" said Estella with a smirk.

Harry badly wanted to wipe off the smirk from her face. He had reached his boiling point after hearing all the insults.

"You do have a point sister. Maybe I should go and make their life hell." Malfoy stood up. Crabbe and Goyle followed him out of the door as Estella beamed at him.

Just as the compartment door closed , Harry had his wand out

"Silencio"

Estella looked fearfully around as Harry locked the door and pulled out the invisibility cloak.

"You.." Estella inhaled sharply. Harry pointed his wand at Estella.

She pulled her wand out and pointed it at Harry. "Leave now before I hurt you" her voice was shaking just like her hand.

"oh come on Malfoy, We both know you won't be able to cast a spell even if your life depend upon it. I won't even bother disarming you" Said Harry. He saw her eyes widen as she realized the truth in his words. The girl was pathetic in spells. She usually managed to blast off the classrooms even for basic spells. Harry enjoyed seeing fear in her eyes. He was feeling irrational anger towards her. Her mere existence seemed to annoy him.

"So tell me furball how is your daddy death eater doing? How many has he killed till now?" Harry menacingly advanced towards her .

"I have no idea on what you are talking about. You have gone crazy Potter. The daily prophet is right. You should go to St. Mungo. You have become barmy" replied Estelle coolly. Even with Harry towering over her, she seemed to show no fear.

"Oh and I think you should go to Azkaban. You filthy little death eater. You should be tortured to death " Shouted Harry. Harry saw Estelle recoil in shock as she heard his words. A small voice in the back of his mind reminded him that Estella couldn't be a death eater. He had not meant it. She was almost a friend to him… Almost. But then the face of Cedric flashed in his mind. Her father had watched Cedric die. He was a death eater. They were all the same. They had no right to live. She too should suffer just like cedric. She would be in the side of Voldemort. His parents' killer . Harry could feel his temper rising. He had pointed his wand to her neck.

"I am no death eater Potter. I though you knew better than that. But how can I forget? Your pea-sized brain won't be able to think logically" growled Estella. She looked at him defiantly.

Harry felt like he would explode. Anger was coursing through his veins with no apparent reason. Harry moved closer with his wand touching the hollow of her neck. He lowered his head to look directly into her eyes.

"Don't you dare insult me Malfoy. You will not live to tell the tale" He whispered to her. His eyes flashed.

"Harry.." Estella squeaked . Harry noticed that this was the first time Estella had used his first name since he had known her. He could see his shock mirrored in her face. As he looked down Harry could see her lips quivering. She had full red lips . Looked very soft. Harry could feel his anger ebbing away as he pulled back his wand. He was shocked at what he had felt. He had wanted her to scream in pain. He had wanted to kill her. Harry couldn't believe he felt those emotions.

"Sorry Stella" the words had escaped his mouth even without thinking. Harry mentally slapped himself. He had not only used her first name but also gone ahead to make it shorter. Harry looked at her. He found her eyes widen more in shock. They were silver and quite beautiful. Disgusted by his line of thoughts, Harry tried to distract himself by not looking at her eyes. He looked at her lips that just looked inviting. He had never been this close to her. Her lips were trembling and suddenly Harry realized they were too close. Just as Harry was about to pull away from her ,he saw Estella's expression changing from a fearful one to something he had never seen on her.

She had grabbed his collar with her left hand and pulled him towards her. Harry was taken by surprise as he felt her soft lips against his. He couldn't think anything except the feel of lips on him. Suddenly she withdrew her lips and blushed crimson. Harry thought he was imagining things. Maybe daily prophet was right. He was barmy. Estella looked at him with a hopeful expression.

For years to come, Harry Potter would always blame this moment for all miseries in his life. He should have shouted at her for harassing him. He should have hexed her or ran away or both. There were a million things he could have done. But he chose to do the one thing he never should have done.

Harry kissed her back. One of his hands was on her hair ruffling the curls while the other around her waist. Harry could feel her hands around his neck urging him closer to her. Harry knew they could be caught any moment. But he was unable to stop. He was feeling excitement course through his veins egging him on. After several moments or hours (Harry had no idea) they broke apart.

"You should go" Said Estella as she took deep breaths. Her eyes had a fire in them as she looked at him. Harry threw the invisibility cloak around him and bolted out of the compartment. He feared he will kiss her again if he stayed. As Harry rushed out on his way to his compartment, an odd thought came to him. His boggart had probably shifted from a dementer to Estella Malfoy.


	8. Chapter 8

Detention

After the sorting, Ron Weasley was eating as though he had been starved for months. Hermione made a face of disgust but didn't comment. Harry could see her throw half glances at Umbridge as though she expected her to declare Hogwarts to be shut down. Harry looked into his own plate. He didn't feel particularly hungry now. He was convinced he had gone mad. He could see students cast conspicuous glances at him. He wanted to shout at them that he was not mad. But now , even Harry felt he needed medical attention. First he had gone and threatened to kill Malfoy and then somehow managed to control his anger only to end up snogging her. Then he started seeing ghost-like horses that no one except Luna could see. And now his eyes seemed to scan the slytherin table to find his furball. His furball? Harry wanted to kill himself.

Harry took a steady breath and focused on his food. He was stressed. He was angry. She had kissed him and his teenage hormones kicked in. Perfectly normal. Yes, there was nothing to worry about. People kiss and forget. This is just a mistake. He would just avoid her from now on. She is slytherin. Death eater's daughter. Malfoy's sister. Harry felt calmer.

"So Harry, Did you talk to Cho?" asked Ron wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ronald.." Hermione scolded but even she couldn't help smiling

" What? I'm just asking"

"Er… No .. I didn't see her" Replied Harry trying hard not to blush.

"Oh. then what took you so long" asked Ron sounding disappointed.

"I just followed Malfoy . I hoped he would slip up anything about what is happening. But nothing" said Harry trying to sound as innocent as he can

Hermione gave him a disapproving nod while Ron focused on his dinner .After some time, Harry felt as though someone was watching him. He glanced around to find silver grey eyes staring. Harry raised an eyebrow. Estella blushed and looked down.

As the classes started, homework was beginning to pile up for Harry. Umbridge was unbearable and seemed to enjoy tormenting him. He on the other hand seemed to have a problem keeping his mouth shut. Harry was shouting at people at the slightest provocation and his friends seemed to be treating him as a ticking bomb. Most of Hogwarts students seemed to think he was a lying attention seeking git but his temper had kept them from passing comments openly to him. He never thought he will hate anyone more than Snape but Umbridge seemed to have achieved the impossible. But Harry had tried to control his anger against her. He didn't want himself to get angry and then snog Umbridge. No..He would rather jump off the Astronomy tower.

Estella seemed to be avoiding him just like he was hell bent on avoiding her. They made a point to sit as far as possible in Potions and Care of Magical Creatures. He had almost got control of his emotions towards her. Almost. There were moments when his treacherous eyes would glance at her during classes or meal times. But Harry hoped these were few moments and he usually masked his features to look at her in disgust. Harry wondered whether he should get antidote for love potion. Surely such behavior is not normal. Yes, He had found her attractive during yule ball and maybe he found her lips rather tasty but still..This is Malfoy, Potter. Harry seemed to have two voices in his head nowadays. One was the voice of reason and logic and the other…. Harry hated the other voice.. the voice of madness that seemed to think he should kiss Malfoy every day.

Harry considered telling Ron of his madness. Ron would certainly kill him and put him out of his misery. As he was proceeding to his potions class, he was intercepted by Cho Chang _. Again._ Harry felt very pleased with himself for having two minutes of conversation with Cho that he could look back on without wanting to leave the country. Cho was absolutely pretty. More pretty than Estella. But Estella's lips..those soft naughty lips. A sly voice inside Harry seemed to pull him towards the train disaster. That was what he called it. Focus, thought Harry. Cho had talked to him, the girl who he had fancied for over a year. Harry decided that he would only think about Cho. It seemed to help him drive away the less than innocent musings about a certain Malfoy.

His hand was still paining from the scar " I must not tell lies". Harry wondered what will happen if he announced the truth involving a slytherin girl in the Great Hall. He suddenly got a mental image of Stella stabbing him with knife while Ron was telling people to back off since its for Harry's own good. Yes Stella would be angry. Not Stella, You idiot Estella Malfoy.

 _Oh Great, now he was calling her Stella in his mind. Why couldn't he just go and kiss Cho in the train?_

Harry joined the class for care of magical creatures after lunch. He willed himself not to look over the slytherins and focused on the bowtruckles. But who was he kidding? This was Harry Potter. Fate wouldn't leave him so easily

ʹYes,ʹ came Draco Malfoyʹs clear drawl from the group nearest them, ʹFather was talking to the Minister just a couple of days ago, you know, and it sounds as though the Ministryʹs really determined to crack down on sub‐standard teaching in this place. So even if that overgrown moron _does_ show up again, heʹll probably be sent packing straightaway.ʹ

Harry could feel his temper rising as he heard Malfoy insulting Hagrid.

'Of course, Draco. I just wish the ministry will expel scarheads who are dangerous to society from Hogwarts as well. I personally pity them. They need to be admitted into the magical remedy ward for mental illness. The faster the better' added Estella silkily as she joined in the howl of slytherin laughter

Harry turned to face her with pure loathing. So that's how she wanted to play. Then two can play the game.

"Yes indeed Malfoy, You will know all about the magical remedy ward for mental illness since you must be a regular visitor. Pity they are yet to find out an antidote for squibs. You could have been benefited by that" growled Harry.

"Your father must be ashamed of you, right? A squib in the pure blooded death eater family"

Harry saw Estella's rage on her face. She looked ready to murder. Draco Malfoy had shot a stinging curse at him which was deflected by his shield charm. But at that moment, Estella had lunged at him and punched him. His nose was bleeding. Harry pushed her down to the floor, when he heard

"Ahem Ahem"

His heart fell as he knew he was in trouble. He knew that voice. Doleres Umbridge stood with Professor Grubbly‐Plank. Harry got back to his feet and looked at Umbridge. But Estella seemed to be blind with rage. She started to punch him again and Harry caught her wrist.

"Stop it Miss Malfoy" said Umbridge sweetly. " I am sure Potter deserve it but the ministry will decide his punishment, not you"

"Fuck the ministry. I will kill him. " roared Estella.

Harry looked at Estella. This was the first time over a year when they had such a nasty physical fight. He knew calling her a squib is bound to touch a nerve. But she seemed to have forgotten logic. Draco Malfoy put a hand on her shoulder urging her to calm down. She looked at him like a wounded snake.

Umbridge seemed to recover from the shock that someone dared to insult the ministry.

"Detention Malfoy and Potter" she spoke nastily.

As the class dispersed , Ron was ranting at him about Umbridge

"Cant believe she gave you detention again. Angelina would be mad at you mate. This means you will be skipping practice"

Harry groaned in response.

"its not even her class and she cant just give detentions to students like that. Professor Grubbly‐Plank should have handled the situation. I don't know what she was doing." said Hermione impatiently

"Just my luck." Harry said gloomily

"Cheer up mate. Atleast you took Malfoy down with you. I would love to see scar on her hand. She would stop making fun of your scar then. She walks as though she owns the castle" said Ron

"You shouldn't have called her a squib. Just because she is poor in studies.." said Hermione in a small voice

"Don't you dare defend her. She was the one who started it." Roared Harry. Hermione fell silent while Harry felt the urge to torture someone…anyone. He was shouting at people at the slightest provocation. But he couldn't help it. He wondered what was happening to him.

At five to five Harry bade the other two goodbye and set off for Umbridgeʹs office on the third floor. When he knocked on the door she called, ʹCome in,ʹ in a sugary voice. He looked around to see Malfoy already sitting in the room.

ʹGood evening, Mr Potter.ʹ

ʹEvening, Professor Umbridge,ʹ Harry said stiffly.

ʹWell, sit down,ʹ she said, pointing towards the chair near Malfoy. He saw the parchment lay on the table, apparently waiting for him. He sat down and looked at Malfoy who was staring at her quill and parchment with a hint of puzzlement. Harry already had served enough detentions with Umbridge to know what was going to happen.

"Well Mr. Potter. You know what to do. _I must not tell lies_ " Said Umbridge

He nodded and started to write. He wanted to tell that he had not lied. But Harry didn't retort since he knew it was useless. He might well get another scar on his hand. Its better this way thought Harry

"As for you Miss Malfoy, your father is close friends with the minister. I expected you to show more respect to our organization. I will be writing to your father to express my disappointment in you. I am sure he feels the same." said Umbridge

"As for your punishment, you will be writing lines using the quill placed in front of you . _I must respect my superiors_. Start writing Miss Malfoy until the message sinks in"

As Harry expected Malfoy let out a gasp of pain as she wrote the lines. Umbridge smiled broadly at her and continued to check some assignments. Malfoy glanced at her hands and he saw her eyes widen as she saw the blood dripping.

She took a deep breath and started writing the lines. Harry too continued writing without a word. He glanced at her hands which had gone pale. More blood seemed to be flowing out from her hand as compared to his. Her hand seemed to be shaking and her breath was becoming labored. Her eyes were red and jaws clenched. At that moment, Harry knew she hated Umbridge just as much as he did.

Without thinking, Harry placed his left hand lightly on her left hand under the table. She didn't turn but Estella didn't take her hand away. As the time passed, they both wrote in silence. Harry could feel her squeezing his hands when she seemed unable to bear the pain. Estella had shifted their hands so that they were placed on Harry's right leg. He wondered whether they both need to go to St Mungo. She had threatened to kill him, insulted each other and landed in detention and now were holding hands. Harry smiled as he realized that their death threats usually landed them in such positions.

ʹCome here,ʹ she said, after what seemed hours.

Harry took his hand away from Estella. They stood up and went to her. Umbridge examined both their hands. Harry didn't even flinch as she ran her finger over his scar. She took Estella's hand. Harry watched her. She looked flushed which Harry suspected had nothing to do with writing lines.

Tut, tut, I donʹt seem to have made much of an impression yet on both of you,ʹ she said, smiling. ʹWell, weʹll just have to try again tomorrow evening, wonʹt we? You may go.ʹ

Harry left her office without a word. The school was quite deserted; it was surely past midnight. He walked with Estella to the corridor. She left to the slytherin dungeon after giving him a curt nod.

The next few days passed in a blur with Harry trying to catch up on his school work. Angelina had shouted at him for missing practice and he still had to go to detention. It had been four days of detention. The skin on the back of Harryʹs hand became irritated more quickly now and was soon red and inflamed. He was sure the scar would last forever. But that was least of his bothers. He was still serving detention with Estella…no Malfoy. Harry couldn't stop calling her by first name in his mind even though he tried hard. Harry was surprised when she reached out for his hand on the second day. He didn't even remember who made the first move on the following days. But they had held hands on all four days and even though Harry would never admit it aloud, the pain was much lesser with her by his side. They had not uttered a word to each other though.

He had caught Cho glancing at him several times in the corridors and hallways. Once she even gave him a smile which made him spill pumpkin juice on the table. He knew that this might be the time when he could make a move on Cho. But every time he saw her alone, something pulled him back from talking to her _. Not something, someone. The mad voice in his head had awakened._

Harry closed his eyes in frustration. Estella Malfoy had successfully driven him mad. He was unable to make logical decisions while staring at her lovely face, her red lips. Harry didn't stare at her as much as possible since he didn't like the way his breath hitched while his eyes darted to her lips. No No No..Harry wanted to cry. Of all the girls in the world, he had to go and stare at a Malfoy. This was impossible. This had to stop. Harry took a deep breath. He was going to put an end to this.

As Harry made his way to Umbridge office, he was lost in thought. He wondered whether he should bring up the train disaster to Estella. Or the detention disaster. Or should he just tell her to leave him alone. Or should he talk at all? Talking seemed to be a bad idea considering what had happened. He seemed to get into uncomfortable situations after talking or rather insulting Malfoy.

As Harry sat down and began to write lines, Estella had reached out to grab his hand. He stopped and looked at her. She seemed not to notice. As though nothing happened. Harry though about taking his hand off her hand. _But that would be rude._ Harry kept writing lines. He could feel the softness of her hands against his. It was rather cold compared to his. He could feel her hands tighten after hours. Harry knew she did that when pain was getting intense. Harry could see the scar on his hand burning red. But he was too distracted by his thoughts that the pain was considerably less.

ʹLetʹs see if youʹve got the message yet, shall we?ʹ said Umbridges soft voice an hour later.

Well, I think Iʹve made my point to both of you. You may go.ʹ

As Estella and Harry walked out, Harry knew he would have to stop her if he needed to talk. But what exactly he wanted to talk? Malfoy don't hold my hand and kiss me and stare at me even though I might do the same to you. Well that seemed to sum it up, Harry thought irritably. He turned to her as they reached the corridor.

"Malfoy" he said in a low voice.

Estella turned and raised an eyebrow at him.

 _Now what?_ Harry felt acid was bubbling in his stomach. His voice seemed to have left him.

"what Potter?" Asked Malfoy with a smirk

"we can't do this anymore. For obvious reasons." Said Harry. Yes that was nice thought Harry. He had told her without explicitly mentioning any embarrassing situations

"We cant do what Potter?" asked Estella with the corners of her mouth twitching upwards. She had a mischievous look on her face. Harry felt she looked rather cute.

"Potter?"

"Oh..well" Harry stalled. What did she want him to say? Did she want him to admit out loud the unspeakable sins he had done? He had held hands with a slytherin for five days. He felt contaminated. He saw Estella looking at him, waiting for an answer.

"Well you can't just kiss me and hold my hands whenever you like. I don't like it" lied Harry.

"It didn't seem like that when we were doing it" said Estella coolly taking a step towards him.

Harry gulped. Had he been that obvious?

"And for your information, you had leaned in towards me which led to the kiss. You should have kept your distance if you were so bothered about your honor. And not to forget, you had kissed me back and it was you who held my hand " whispered Estella. Her eyes flashed She looked angry at him. She had wonderful eyes. silver grey orbs.

"Oh now this is all my fault. As though you are some innocent sheep corrupted by me. Don't think I didn't notice all the staring and blushing that you did last year when you were around me. You had trapped me into doing this" said Harry with his temper rising. He felt easier to talk to her when angry

"I did not trap you to do anything Potter. You did it according to your own wish. And you know it Potter. There is no point in living in denial"

"I am not living in denial "

"Of course you are" Estella cut across him. She looked like an angry cat now..Her dirty blonde hair sticking out in all directions, her lips were trembling.

Don't look into those lips, thought Harry.

"And are you not living in denial Stella?"asked Harry as her breath hitched on hearing him use her name.

"Your housemates will torture you if they knew what you did. Your brother will disown you and your father will kill you." Harry whispered back to Estella.

Harry could see varying emotions on her face. Conflict. hurt. fear and then she masked her face into an unreadable expression.

"Mistakes happen Potter. No one needs to know"

"Exactly my point. Slytherins and griffindors don't mix malfoy. Your family supports everything that I am against. Nothing can ever happen between us. Understand?" said Harry. He could feel a small twinge of pain in his chest but he quickly brushed that aside

"perfectly" Said Estella looking at him defiantly

"good" Said Harry and turned around to leave.

"Potter" Harry turned around to see Estella looking at him

She rolled up the sleeve in her left hand and showed it to him. As he knew it was devoid of the dark mark.

"Not all slytherins are death eaters"

With that Estella Malfoy turned and left. Harry saw her dirty blonde hair waving as she went. He felt an odd pang of pain in his chest as she walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Never**

The next few days went on normal. As normal can it can get for Harry Potter. Estella seemed to have forgotten him barely giving him a second glance. He followed the suit. He went on concentrating on Cho Chang who seemed to blush when she caught him staring. Cho was very beautiful. But he still couldn't get her alone to start a conversation. She always seemed to be followed by friends.

As weeks passed, Umbridge seemed to have a vendetta against him giving him detention every other week. Harry too helped her cause by shouting at her frequently about voldemort's return. Almost everyone seemed to believe the ministry version of events which made him more angry. Ron had been selected as the quidditch keeper for Gryffindor.

After sending a letter to Sirius, Harry was about to leave the owlery when he bumped into Cho Chang.

ʹHi,ʹ said Harry automatically.

ʹOh… hi,ʹ she said breathlessly. ʹI didnʹt think anyone would be up here this early… I only remembered five minutes ago, itʹs my mumʹs birthday.ʹ

She held up the parcel.

ʹRight,ʹ said Harry. His brain seemed to have jammed.

ʹNice day,ʹ he said, gesturing to the windows. His insides seemed to shrivel with embarrassment. The weather. He was talking about the _weather_ …

ʹYeah,ʹ said Cho, looking around for a suitable owl. ʹGood Quidditch conditions. 1 havenʹt been out all week, have you?ʹ

ʹNo,ʹ said Harry. 'I was in detention'

That Umbridge womanʹs foul,ʹ she said in a low voice. ʹPutting you in detention just because you told the truth about how ‐ how ‐ how he died. Everyone heard about it, it was all over the school. You were really brave standing up to her like that.ʹ

Harryʹs insides re‐inflated so rapidly he felt as though he might actually float a few inches off the dropping‐strewn floor. Cho thought he had been really brave. For a moment, he considered accidentally‐on‐purpose showing her his cut hand as he helped her tie her parcel on to her owl… but the very instant this thrilling thought occurred, the Owlery door opened again.

His insides seem to deflate and he was in shock as Estella Malfoy came into the room. Harry knew he looked like a deer caught in headlights as Estella looked at him suspiciously. Her eyes fell over Cho who was attaching the parcel to the owl.

"let's go Harry" Said Cho smiling brightly at him. He saw Estella's lips curl into a snarl

" Well Well look who it is. Chang and Potter. What a lovely couple" drawled Estella making Harry and Cho blush.

"Go away Malfoy" said Harry as she was blocking their way

"Why should I Potter? So that you can continue you snogging session here? Leave the poor owls alone. They have probably been scarred enough witnessing your pathetic groping of Chang" Estella breathed fire.

"Its none of your business whether we are snogging or not, Malfoy. Not that it should matter to you, but Harry's kissing skills are far from pathetic" Said Cho stiffily.

Harry has never been more embarrassed in his entire life. He saw Estella looking at him with accusing eyes as though he betrayed her. Cho grabbed his arm and they left the owlery leaving Estella who seemed to be frozen on the spot.

"Thanks" Said Harry to Cho still red on face.

At the entrance of a corridor that led towards the west wing of the castle, Cho said, ʹIʹm going this way. Well, Iʹll… Iʹll see you around, Harry.ʹ

ʹYeah… see you.ʹ

She smiled at him and departed. Harry felt elated that Cho had stood up for him. She had called him brave. And she seemed to think his kissing skills were excellent. Estella's face was worth a laugh when she heard that. Was she jealous? Harry wondered. She certainly behaved like that in the owlery. She had no right to be, concluded Harry. They had decided to end that. He tried to forget the look of betrayal that flashed across Estella when she discovered him and Cho together. Not that they were doing anything. But Estella seemed to think otherwise.

Of course, Cho had preferred Cedric, he knew that… though if heʹd only asked her to the Ball before Cedric had, things might have turned out differently… she had seemed sincerely sorry that sheʹd had to refuse when Harry asked her…

ʹMorning,ʹ Harry said brightly to Ron and Hermione as he joined them at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

ʹWhat are you looking so pleased about?ʹ said Ron, eyeing Harry in surprise.

ʹErm… Quidditch later,ʹ said Harry happily, pulling a large platter of bacon and eggs towards him.

ʹOh… yeah…ʹ said Ron. He put down the piece of toast he was eating and took a large swig of pumpkin juice. Then he said, ʹListen… you donʹt fancy going out a bit earlier with me, do you? Just to ‐ er ‐ give me some practice before training? So I can, you know, get my eye in a bit.ʹ

ʹYeah, OK,ʹ said Harry.

The rest of the breakfast was done as they discussed about _Sturgis Podmore who was sentenced to Azkaban for trying to enter into the department of mysteries._

 _As Harry flew higher into the quidditch ground he felt relief washing through him. He had missed this. He had been flying alone well after the team left. Even Ron had left after practicing with him. Harry had stayed back as he tested his moves in the air. He had tried Wronski Feint several times before mastering it to perfection. As he flew higher , darkness fell on the ground as the sun set. Harry looked around to see someone watching him from the stands. Somehow Harry knew who it would be. He flew down and walked towards the stands._

 _"_ _Fancy seeing you down here Malfoy" Said Harry._

 _The girl looked at him. She had brown hair, brown eyes, a long nose with a lot of freckles. She had dark complexion with thick eyebrows._

 _"_ _How did you find out?" Asked Estella not even bothering to deny it was her._

 _"_ _you should have removed the Malfoy bracelet on your wrist as well as your signature smirk. I have seen you in quite a lot of disguises. I can spot you now" Harry replies easily as he sat beside her. Normally he will be shouting at her for spying in the quidditch field. But he was in a good mood after flying. Moreover Harry felt she was not here to do spying._

 _Estella was gifted when it came to glamour charms. Though she couldn't even vanish an ant she was probably the best in potions and glamour charms. He had seen her in quite a few disguises as they had visited hogsmeade during third and fourth year. Many of his classmates actually believed he was dating someone from drumstag last year since they had spotted him with her. In the end, Estella had put some glamour charm on him as well to make him look more handsome. Blonde hair and pale skin seemed to be her definition of that. Which Harry didn't agree._

 _He had accompanied her only a few times when he had spotted her wandering alone. And it was an added benefit that since she used glamour charms on him, he didn't have people staring at him._

 _"_ _You notice quite a lot about me Potter" said Estella as she removed the bracelet and put it in her purse._

 _"_ _Are you here to pick up a fight ?" asked Harry furrowing his eyebrows. He was too tired to fight._

 _He sensed Estella relaxing beside him." No Potter. I was watching you fly"_

 _"_ _why?" asked Harry bluntly_

 _"_ _Why not Potter? It is a free country." Said Estella stiffly._

 _"_ _I like watching you fly. I have bad taste" added Estella_

 _Harry didn't reply. He looked as he could see the stars in the sky. It was a beautiful night. They sat in silence_

 _"_ _I am sorry about what happened in the morning. I have no right to be jealous" Said Estella_

 _Harry turned towards Estella in shock. She was apologizing to him. That never happened. He wondered whether he was dreaming. That would be bad since he didn't want to dream about Estella. She was still staring at the stars determined to not look at him. She had not put a glamour charm on her lips. It was still same. Red Soft plump. Harry looked back into the sky with difficulty._

 _"_ _Fine" said Harry. He paused for a moment before letting out " I hadn't kissed her, you know. We were just talking"_

 _Why? Why did he have to explain it to her. She seemed to be thinking the same as she replied_

 _"_ _No need for explanations Potter" said Estella though she looked a bit more cheerful after that._

 _"_ _Still in detention with Umbridge I hear Potter. If I didn't know better, I would have suspected of you of having a crush on that toad as well" Said Estella with her mouth twitching slightly._

 _"_ _You have been taking far too much interest in my love life Malfoy. Back off" Said Harry_

 _"_ _ooh you are defending her now? Pathetic choice" smiled Estella_

 _Harry glared at her._

 _"_ _Chang seemed to be interested in you. She keeps on staring at you." Said Estella casually. Harry felt she was not as casual about it as she let on._

 _"_ _hmmm" mumbled Harry. He was not sure of having a conversation about Cho with Estella. He had a nasty feeling that Estella might prepare some deadly potion and feed it to Cho. After all she was a Malfoy._

 _He decided to change the subject. "So how are you?" asked Harry. Harry groaned inwardly. That question seemed to be a stupid attempt to change topic.._

 _Estella raised her eyebrow catching him at his feeble attempt for changing the subject. But she let it slip. "Oh you know. same story. I managed to vanish Mcmillian while practicing the vanishing charms. I was supposed to vanish the cat. Then in transfiguration I blasted the the entire classroom."_

 _Harry chuckled. "yeah I heard about that. I wonder how you escape detentions"_

 _Estella sighed " I think they have given up hope on me. Father certainly has. He didn't want me to come back to school. I hadn't passed the exams for DADA and Transfiguration. I think Dumbledore cut me some slack and allowed grace marks. " Estella seemed to be unaffected by it all. But Harry noticed the slight drooping of her shoulders._

 _"_ _Atleast you are not labeled as the attention seeking git who hallucinates Voldemort's return. I receive hate mails often telling me to get admitted to St Mungo. Given my recent actions, I have considered it myself" said Harry_

 _Estella looked at him and smiled. " Angry young man….You should really stop shouting back to Umbridge in DADA. I think the whole school knows your version of the story. Its upto them to believe it or not."_

 _"_ _But I am telling the truth" Growled Harry , his voice rising rapidly._

 _"_ _Of course you are. But not everyone is intelligent enough to realize it, Harry" said Estella calmly_

 _Again She had used his first name .Harry cooled down and looked at her._

 _"_ _You should know the truth. After all your father works for him" Harry grumbled._

 _"_ _Yes I know the truth. But despite what you think Harry, my family dinner doesn't involve discussing the Dark lords plans of defeating a high school student."_

 _Harry looked disbelievingly at her. Estella sighed and continued "Father doesn't discuss such things to us. He believes Malfoy ladies must be ..er.. traditional. Keep to the houses and look nice I wouldn't know a thing about his activities outside. Though I do believe in pureblood superiority –"_

 _Harry snorted._

 _"_ _and the need to uphold our wizarding traditions , I don't believe killing is the way to achieve that"_

 _"_ _So if you have no idea about the death eater plans then how you know he is back?" asked Harry_

 _"_ _Because you said so" Said Estella without missing a beat._

 _Harry was stunned for a moment before regaining his senses. Was she lying to him? But why would she?_

 _"_ _You seem to have gone in shock Potter" remarked Estella_

 _"_ _You believe me" stated Harry in what he hoped was a casual voice. He felt a twinge of happiness that she believed him. Harry knew it was irrational since she was bound to know Voldemort's rise_

 _"_ _Yes" Estella responded simply. " And my father is more tensed and angry than ever. So I figured out that it was connected"_

 _"_ _I thought he would be happy for his master" said Harry_

 _"_ _A coin has two sides Potter. A servant remains a servant" Said Estella cryptically._

 _She stood up and gathered her school bag. "I have to go Potter"_

 _"_ _Try not to blast another classroom Stella" said Harry with a smile. She seemed to look at him with a weird expression_

 _"_ _Its Estella Malfoy"_

 _"_ _Ok Stella" said Harry enjoying the look of slight annoyance on her face. He could see the corners of her mouth twitching as though she was trying to fight a smile._

 _"_ _I will try to blast you Potter if you keep annoying me"_

 _"_ _Good luck with that , furball" laughed Harry_

 _He could see her struggling with rage as he used her nickname. She huffed and turned to walk towards the castle. Harry watched her go before thinking over her words-_ _A servant remains a servant._ _She never ceased to surprise him_

 _With Doleres Umbridge appointed as the High Inquisitor, life at Hogwarts was becoming terrible. She seemed to enact new rules every day just to annoy people. Harry seriously considered murdering her and going to Azkaban. Even Snape seemed to be a darling compared to Umbridge. Harry was pretty sure she gave Trelawney the grade Troll for her teaching. Harry couldn't blame her completely though with Trelawney predicting his death every day._

 _"_ _Did you hear? Malfoy got herself in detention with Umbridge." Said Ron looking as though Christmas had come early._

 _"_ _What happened?" Harry asked trying not to sound worried._

 _"_ _Apparently she again blasted the transfiguration classroom while Umbridge was present for marking Professor Mcgonagall. And the funny thing is that this time she managed to blast it towards Umbridge who had to be taken to the hospital. The rest of the students had only smoke on their face. But looks like Umbridge has broken her arm" said Hermione with satisfaction_

 _"_ _So what happened to Malfoy? Will she be expelled?" asked Harry_

 _"_ _Oh no, Her father is close to the minister. I suppose Umbridge will give her more detention. And it was an accident. It is not the first time she has blasted a classroom" Sighed Hermione_

 _Harry looked over the slytherin table to see Estella with Draco Malfoy. Draco seemed to be scolding her along with Theodore Nott. But Harry was surprised to find that she looked fine, almost as though she wanted to laugh. Suddenly, Harry wondered whether it was an accident._

 _Unfortunately Umbridge seemed to have recovered within two days and was vicious as ever. Harry landed himself again in detention for supporting Hagrid against her. As Harry entered Umbridge's office he saw Estella sitting there writing lines._

 _"_ _Ah Potter. Come join Miss Malfoy. You both seem to love my detention " said Umbridge sweetly._

 _Harry settled down beside Estella and started writing lines. As he looked at her, Harry noticed that Estella looked tired. Her skin had lost its glow. She looked pale with dark circles around her eyes. She looked sick. She suddenly looked up to him and gestured to start writing. Harry started writing. His hand was stinging but he had an inner conflict in mind_

 _Take her hand. Take it ..his mad inner voice was urging him_

 _But you have ended it. You cant go back now. She is a Malfoy for merlin's sake. The logical Harry argued_

 _But she looks sick. She is ill_

 _That won't change even if you take her hand. You don't have healing hands._

 _Harry's inner battle seemed to rage on until the logical Harry won by a narrow margin. He kept his hands to himself ._ It was nearly midnight when Harry and Malfoy left Umbridgeʹs office that night, his hand now bleeding so severely that it was staining the scarf he had wrapped around it.

As they walked around the corner , Harry noticed Estella was walking slowly. Almost as though she couldn't walk.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry concerned

"oh yes. I probably need to take my strength portion. I will take it once I reach the common room." Said Estella

Her breathing was labored. She collapsed into the floor and Harry caught her midway.

"Stella.." Harry gasped.

" I am fine Harry. I need my potion. "

"We need to go to Madam Pomfrey. You are sick" said Harry worriedly

"Nonsense Potter. I am going to the common room. This is nothing. Just a bit tired" Said Estella stubbornly.

Harry looked at her. She was staring back at him with determination. He knew she wouldn't agree to him. She seemed to regain some strength and stood straight.

" Fine then. I will drop you off to the slytherin common room" Said Harry defiantly. Why? Leave her there. Run Away. Harry's brain was giving him instructions but he just seemed rooted to the spot.

"My housemates will kill you" retorted Estella

He pulled out the invisibility cloak from his school bag. Ever since Filch had started following him , Harry had kept the cloak with him in case he needed to give Filch a slip.

"Only if they see me" Said Harry and pulled the cloak over the pair of them.

Estella opened her mouth to argue but then didn't seem to have the strength for it. She clutched on his arm and they made their way to the dungeons. Harry felt Estella should be thankful that he accompanied her. There was no way she could make all the stairs without his help. She had almost fallen over twice and Harry had put his arm around her to support her. He wondered whether they needed to go to the hospital wing. But Estella was adept making potions. He knew she took strength potions regularly since she fell sick frequently. Harry hoped it would cure her. As they made their way into the corridor towards the Slytherin common room, Harry had inadvertently pulled her closer to keep her from falling. This was a mistake since Harry could smell the faint lotus fragrance around her. She was lightweight just like holding a pillow. Harry flushed as his thoughts got bolder. At long last they reached the entrance of the slytherin common room.

Estella looked up to him. The silver orbs met the green one. Harry felt his heart do a somersault. What was wrong with him? She gave a tiny smile to him and whispered quick thanks before leaving him. As he trotted back to his common room, Harry felt disturbed by his thoughts. He could no longer deny he liked Estella Malfoy.

But that didn't make it any better for him. He needed to avoid her at any cost. Ron and Hermione will kill him if they knew he was fraternizing with the enemy. His heart seemed to do treacherous things when he was in close proximity to her. He almost was addicted to her scent. The faint lotus fragrance seemed to have activated nerve cells that he never knew off. He had wanted to pull her towards the alcove on their way back and ravish her. It had taken every ounce of this willpower to keep going. Maybe he should have kissed her. Maybe she would have slapped him and then he would come back to his senses and leave her for good.

The next few days went in a blur with Malfoy and Harry avoiding each other completely. They didn't even talk during detentions. Both of them were determined to end whatever game they were playing. As winter set in, Harry was busy with his class preparations for Dumbledore's Army. He was enjoying the DA classes, even controlling his temper with Umbridge. Estella too seemed to be busy with Theodore Nott, who to Harry's annoyance was following her like a leech.

"They seem to be a couple. Malfoy and Nott." Hermione told him when he casually remarked their closeness to her. "He certainly likes her. Well I guess she too must like him. They were laughing together during the entire Potions class. Snape didn't seem to mind. Everyone knows she is his favorite"

"They might well be the next Lestranges" sniggered Ron

Harry felt as though his insides were filled with burning potion. Maybe I should just kill Nott before he turns into a death Eater. He had the urge to use a jinx every time he saw Nott. Only because he is a death eater. Nothing to do with Estella, thought Harry.

But it has everything to do with her, A sly voice in his head reminded.

With a vigorous effort, Harry stopped looking at slytherins. He even stopped responding to Draco Malfoy's insults. The bloody blonde hair reminded him of his sister. His behavior astonished his friends. Hermione approved of his change while Ron was bewildered.

"Did you take a calming Draught?" Ron asked him as he again had given silent treatment to the Slytherins.

"No." said Harry with clenched teeth. He could barely contain his anger but he didn't want to see any slytherin. Especially the ones with blonde hair and red lips.

As the weeks passed, Harry couldn't help but notice Cho's growing interest in him. She would often make excuses to talk to him. And for once, she was the blubbering idiot ,not him. He seemed to throw her off balance all the time. He had caught her staring at him several times which made him go crimson. He liked her. He had considered asking her out. She was perfect for him. She was not slytherin, not Malfoy, not some stubborn arrogant girl who couldn't do a spell without blasting people off. The more Harry thought about it, the more he felt convinced of the idea. He had a crush on her. Maybe his heart didn't do somersaults for Cho anymore but she still made him blush. He could go out with her, probably grow old with her without worrying that she will kill him while he sleeps. Yes perfect, thought Harry.

He had talked to Cho during their DA meetings. Often she would mishit the spell when he came close to her. He too felt nervous while talking to her. There was too much tension between them. He missed Estella though. She was quite spirited at times as they debated on many topics. But this year she seemed to avoid him. They hardly had any long conversation other than the time she had come to see him on the Quidditch pitch. Harry knew why she was avoiding him. It was for the same reason that he had not gone after her. Some things were just not meant to be.


	10. Chapter 10

Christmas

As Christmas neared Harry's problems were multiplied. He had received a life long ban from Umbridge. If that wasn't enough, she had also set her eyes on Hagrid . Harry guessed correctly that Umbridge wanted to throw Hagrid out of the teaching position. The only thing he really looked forward to were the DA meetings. He went into the last DA meeting before the holidays kick started. Dobby had decorated the Room of Requirement. Harry could even see mistletoes in the room which were infected by nargles as claimed by Luna.

As he directed the students to do the Impediment Jinx and stunning spell, he felt proud that most of them had improved beyond recognition. When he passed Cho she beamed at him; he resisted the temptation to walk past her several more times.

At the end of an hour, Harry called a halt. The group began to disperse after wishing merry Christmas to each other. Ron and Hermione left before he did; he hung back a little, because Cho was still there and he was hoping to receive a ʹMerry Christmasʹ from her.

But he didn't expect her to start crying over Cedric the moment they were alone. Harry wanted to run out of the room as he watched her helplessly. Her eyes were puffy and tears were running down her face. Harry felt thoroughly miserable. Heʹd have been so pleased with just a ʹMerry Christmasʹ.

ʹMistletoe,ʹ said Cho quietly, pointing at the ceiling over his head.

ʹYeah,ʹ said Harry. His mouth was very dry. ʹItʹs probably full of Nargles, though.ʹ

ʹWhat are Nargles?ʹ

ʹNo idea,ʹ said Harry.

ʹI really like you, Harry.ʹ

Harry was stunned. He was unable to move when Cho came closer to him. She leaned in and they kissed. Harry could taste her tears as she kissed him. After a few moments, Cho pulled back and to his horror, more tears started flowing from her eyes. She was practically sobbing. Where was Hermione when he needed her, Harry thought desperately. He had never been good with emotional stuff. She leaned into his shoulders and cried. Harry could feel the tears on his chest. What was he supposed to do? Harry tried to think what Hermione will do in a similar situation.

Not coming up with any answers he settled to awkwardly pat her on the back. He hoped she would stop crying. After a long moment, he heard a hearty sniff and Cho wiped her eyes on her handkerchief.

"I am sorry, Harry. I didn't want to cry"

"Its ok." Of course not ok. But Harry didn't tell that

"Merry Christmas Harry" Said Cho as she prepared to leave the room

"Merry Christmas Cho"

 _As Harry lie awake in his bed he was still in a state of shock. Cho Chang had kissed him and then cried all over him. Hermione's explanation regarding the same made him understand Cho but didn't make it any less complicated. She obviously still had feelings for Cedric. He felt emotionally drained after watching her cry. The worst part was that he wanted to run. He couldn't handle her tears. But he couldn't run. Could he? He had kissed her_

 _This won't be the first time you are running after kissing someone. Said the mad Harry in his head. Harry groaned. Of all days, the voice of madness had to be awakened now. Stella's face flashed across his mind. Would she be angry? Why would she? She was too busy hanging out with Nott to notice anything else. Harry felt acid rising in him._

 _As Harry replayed the kiss in his mind, a faint smile formed on his face. It wasn't that bad. Yes it was wet and he would have preferred if she had enjoyed it without tears. But maybe that will happen later. He found himself comparing it with the kiss in the train. That was different. He had lost control. He had pushed himself against Stella as he let her explore his mouth. She had tasted like chocolate not tears, Harry thought bitterly. Why the better kisser had to be the Death eater spawn? Harry closed his eyes trying to think about Cho only. But unfortunately thinking about Cho reminded him about Cedric's death and her tears_

 _Harry was sitting with Ron on Christmas day at Grimmauld place. He was feeling better after talking with Ginny. Atleast he knew he had not been possessed by Voldemort to attack Mr. Weasley. He was happy that Mr. Weasley seemed out of danger. Sirius was in a jovial mood singing carols. But Harry still was disturbed. He remembered the hatred he felt for Dumbledore. He had wanted to attack him. The feeling had left him unnerved. Moreover everyone around him seemed to think he shouldn't look into voldemort's mind. He had argued back to them that Mr. Weasley was alive because he saw him attacked. But nobody seemed to care._

 _Harry sighed. This was why he hadn't told anyone about his recent vision. He had seen Voldemort torture Lucius malfoy. To be honest, it was Harry who was torturing malfoy in his dream. He had been filled with rage as he tortured malfoy. The cries of the man enraged him further. In the dream Harry had considered torturing him into insanity for his mistake. An unforgivable curse for the unforgivable mistake. Lucius had used his diary without his permission. The fool. Harry was brimming with rage for several days before calming down. Harry was having difficulty separating himself from Voldemort. Harry felt what he felt. The hatred, the rage, the enjoyment in causing pain . Maybe he needed to shut down the visions to keep his sanity._

 _The vision on Malfoy had pushed his mind back to Estella. He was worried .Was she alright? Harry wanted to share his concerns with someone but he didn't think anyone would understand his concern for the death eater's daughter._

 _On Christmas day, Harry along with the Weasleys left for St Mungo to visit Mr. Weasley. He was recovering quickly and Harry felt even happier. As they wandered around the hospital , Harry and the Weasleys ran into Neville's family. The Weasleys and Hermione were still discussing about What happened to the Longbottom family when Harry saw a girl walking past him._

 _She had slowed down as she saw him almost as though she recognized him. And then she walked away heading to the Magical Damage Control Section. Harry felt as though he knew her. The face was familiar and she looked as if she recognized him. But he was Harry Potter. Everyone knew him. But then something clicked. The girl hadn't looked at his scar like everyone. She had recognized him without the scar check. Giving in on his instinct he wheeled around to follow the girl giving his friends the excuse of talking to Neville alone._

 _"_ _Meet us at the top floor then Harry" Shouted Hermione as Harry made his way to follow the girl._

 _He looked around in the Magical Damage control section. There were no beds but several potions stacked on the shelves. He saw a door to the cabin of healer Fedforte. He saw another room labeled Isolation chamber. He wondered what that was. Just as he was about to enter the room, he felt a hand on his shoulder._

 _He turned around to see a girl with curly black hair and blue eyes glaring at him. Her lips thinned._

 _"_ _What are you doing here?" She asked menacingly._

 _"_ _I could ask you the same furball" He replied. He had taken a chance. He wasn't entirely sure whether it was her. All the features were quite different from the original Blonde girl with silver eyes. But Harry felt he was right. The way she walked, the way she held her head high, the annoyance in her eyes when she saw him, the faint lotus fragrance, Yes everything matched._

 _Harry waited for her reply. He saw her eyes widen in shock as she gaped at him. Her reaction was enough for him to confirm his suspicion_

 _After a long moment she said "None of your business Potter"_

 _He raised an eyebrow and looked around. She seemed to have come empty handed other than her small purse with pearl beads on it. He assumed that she might have visited Healer Fedforte whose cabin was nearby._

 _"_ _Why are you alone? " asked Harry curiously. "Where is your father?"_

 _Is he dead?_ _Harry wanted to ask but bit back the question. He couldn't help but wonder whether Malfoy will be able to survive voldemort's wrath._

 _Estella seemed to be taken aback by the question. She seemed to be pondering whether to answer it. "Father is not well. Draco came with me. He has gone to visit his friend from Drumstag who has checked in for a Spell Damage"_

 _"_ _Are you alright?" Harry asked her. She had come to visit the healer using glamour charms. Harry wondered why she didn't want to be seen in this section._

 _"_ _of course. I came to check my blood. The strength potion seems to wear off quickly. I needed a change of medicine. I think I lost too much blood serving detentions" Replied Estella evenly._

 _Harry felt she was hiding something from him. But he didn't press. He looked at her. She looked healthier than what he saw at school._

 _"_ _So Potter, What are you doing here?" Asked Estella_

 _"_ _I came to see Mr. Weasley. He suffered from an injury while working" said Harry cautiously_

 _Estella seemed not to pay attention. She was looking around as though she feared getting caught with him._

 _"_ _Ok then . I will just " Said Harry. She obviously was not interested in talking to him_

 _Just as he turned, Estella caught his wrist. Harry turned to find her smiling at him. It was a genuine smile that he rarely saw on her face. Usually she smirked._

 _"_ _Merry Christmas Harry" Said Estella as she pulled him into a hug_

 _"_ _Merry Christmas Stella" Harry wished back. She beamed at him and left the room._

 _Suddenly Harry wished every day was Christmas_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Unexpected_**

 _After school reopened Harry felt the whole world was conspiring to make him commit suicide. He was still having dreams about a room in Ministry. His Occlumency lessons with Snape were just another name for torture sessions. He considered suggesting to Snape to marry Umbridge. Together they can surely manage to drive Harry to death. Something even Voldemort couldn't do. As he joined the Ron and Hermione for breakfast, He saw Hermione reading the Daily prophet while Ron was eating as usual._

 _"_ _Lucius Malfoy has been sent to Azkaban" said Hermione in a low voice with her eyes glinting._

 _"_ _What?" exclaimed Harry trying to snatch the newspaper from her. Even Ron had stopped eating to stare at them_

TRESPASS AT _MINISTRY_

 _Lucius Malfoy, 45, of number nine, Malfoy manor, has appeared in front of the Wizengamot charged with trespass and attempted robberyand attack on watchwizard at the Ministry of Magic on_ 5th of January. _Malfoy was arrested by Ministry of Magic watchwizard Roger Tralot, who found him attempting to force his way through a top‐security door at one oʹclock in the morning. Malfoy had also attacked the watchwizard as he tried to stop him and attempted to use an Unforgivable on him .Malfoy, who refused to speak in his own defence, was convicted on both charges and sentenced to five years in Azkaban_.

"This is the same door Podmore had tried to break open" whispered Hermione casting a terrified look around.

"But I guess he didn't attack the watch wizards. So he escaped with lighter sentence" Said Harry deep lost in thoughts.

"But why did Malfoy do something so stupid? And 5 Years? I thought he will escape Azkaban with all the money he got. He is pretty high up in the Ministry. Got lot of friends you know" said Ron knowingly

"Maybe.. he does want to be in Azkaban" Said Harry slowly.

"Is he mental?" exclaimed Ron looking at him. He saw Hermione look at him with narrowed eyes

" And what makes you say that Harry" Asked Hermione.

He looked at her guiltily. He hadn't told about his dream about Malfoy to them. Harry knew Hermione will disapprove

"Well maybe Voldemort was not so happy that Malfoy had used his diary to open the Chamber of Secrets. He might have had other plans with it, you know. So maybe he got angry and tortured Malfoy. And maybe he forced Malfoy to trespass the ministry as a punishment." Mumbled Harry

"Oh so you mean to say Azkaban was better than You-know-who 's torture. Yes That might be true" said Ron slowly

" And maybe Harry has already seen all this in his dreams. And maybe you don't want to close your mind. Maybe you are not interested in learning occlumency" Hermione said as she continued glaring at Harry.

"You know Snape is not the best teacher for me. And I have just attended only one class. I cant learn it within one day Hermione" Harry said angrily.

Hermione looked pacified by his answer though she threw angry glances at him throughout their charm session in the morning. But Harry's mind had drifted to the Malfoys. Harry hadn't seen Draco and Estella during breakfast. He saw them during Care of Magical creatures. Hagrid was explaining about threshals while he surreptitiously threw glances at the Malfoy siblings. Draco looked in shock. Estella looked determined .She was exuding arrogance .He could almost see a trace of Bellatrix Lestrange on her face today .She looked scary ,an air of cruelty to her. She had out an arm around Draco and it seemed that her housemates were weary to talk to them.

The following days were filled with rumors of the Malfoy case. The siblings had been sent back to their home on exceptional leave. Harry saw the Malfoy family history splashed across the daily prophet. They seemed to be hell bent on diverting the attention from mass breakout in Azkaban. The Malfoys had requested for a retrial at the ministry and Lucius Malfoy had pleaded guilty by acting under the imperius Curse. The sentence was reduced to two years. Harry saw Estella 's face splashed across the front page along with their defensewizard. As he examined the photo in daily prophet, He could see Draco looking miserable as ever. Narcissa Malfoy had her head held high with arrogance on her face. But having known Estella for a while, he knew the fake expression that Narcissa had on her face. It was the same expression that Estella held after she had failed the practical exam for DADA last year. She had failed but she didn't let anyone know that.

Estella however looked determined. She had handled the press graciously releasing public statement on how her father had been "denied justice leaving our family devastated"

From what Harry had heard, it seemed that Lucius Malfoy was less than willing to defend himself. The Malfoy family had to throw considerable amount of money to get Mr. Nole Desyum , one of the renowned defensewizards to represent Malfoy. The press attention on the case was very high and Estella and Draco had given several interviews detailing what a wonderful father they have. Harry Snorted as he read those lies

"The way they describe Malfoy, you'd think he is an angel" Said Ron

"Angel in Azkaban" Said Harry with amusement

"But they have done a good job in confusing the public. They have given him an image of loving father who could do no wrong. It helped in the case" scoffed Hermione.

"Squib Malfoy should enter politics. Dad says she can charm anyone. She had paid a few visits to the ministry and Fudge seemed to be convinced Malfoy is innocent." Said Ron grumpily.

"Quite a charmer" mumbled Harry. Hermione gave him a puzzled look before going back to her breakfast.

As Harry thought about Estella, he wondered whether she had charmed him too. Had she faked it with him? So that she could get all information about the order from him. Was she interested in him only since she wanted to be the one to betray him to Voldemort? But she wasn't a death eater. She had been talking to him from their third year. Voldemort hadn't even risen then. The way she blushed, the way she smiled at him, their kiss, he didn't feel it was all an act. Or was it?

 _The next week both the Malfoy siblings had come back to Hogwarts. They looked happier than the last time Harry saw them. But the change was visible. Draco Malfoy no longer walked as though he owned the castle. He was subdued usually drawing less attention to himself. Estella on the other hand was having trouble controlling her temper. She had snapped at two second years for playing a prank on her and was compared to the Hungarian horntail. She was breathing fire at anyone who even dared to look at her._

 _"_ _She has gone mental. That one. She had purposefully spilt her portion on me" ranted Ron who was sprouting tentacles on his head._

 _Harry and Hermione had taken him to the hospital wing after Snape told them that tentacles made him look better than his ginger hair._

 _"_ _And Snape. I tell you. The man is in love with her. He even smiled at her. Have you ever seen him smile Harry?" Said Ron while Madam Pomfrey was applying the antidote lotion on his head. The tentacles were slowly disappearing to be replaced by ginger hair._

 _Yes Snape had given a faint smile at Estella after she told him " Sir, Weasley had asked my help to give him a portion to make him better looking. I did the best I could"_

 _Snape had dismissed the class after congratulating her on her "excellent work"_

 _Harry was boiling with anger as the slytherins howled with laughter_

 _"_ _I will kill her Harry. I really will" said Ron whose ears were red._

 _"_ _I will help you" Said Harry who was trying to be supportive._

 _"_ _Well she deserve to be punished for what she did but.."said Hermione slowly_

 _Harry looked at her disbelievingly as Ron growled "Don't you dare tell me I deserve it Hermione"_

 _"_ _No No Ronald. But You shouldn't have insulted her family and provocated her. Yes Lucius malfoy deserves to rot in hell but that's not what you tell his children. And I certainly do not appreciate the comments you made on Narcisaa Malfoy. I think your mother would agree with me on that" Said Hermione nastily_

 _"_ _I cant believe you" Said Ron "You heard what she said"_

 _As his friends continued bickering, he felt sorry for Ron. But even he agreed Hermione had a point. But Estella was vicious in attacking Ron. She sang Weasley is our King song which drove Ron off the edge._

 _Harry closed his eyes. Estella was not herself lately. She had become something like a ticking bomb. As a matter of fact, the word was Harry was the only person in Hogwarts who had more anger management issues than Estella at the moment. Considering that his temper was the same as voldemort's temper, Estella needed help._

 _As the homework piled up, DA meetings were less frequent. He and Cho had shared a couple of glances at each other, both blushing. He didn't get much of a chance to talk to her. He tried to talk to her during the last DA ,meeting but she got nervous and she mishit the spell causing the room to be on fire. He kept his distance from her since he didn't want her to be nervous and he was scared she might cry. She still cried a lot judging by her eyes. Harry felt annoyed at times. Why was she crying? She had him. Wasn't he enough?_

Harry was looking at his marauder map after his DA meeting. Filch seemed to be always on his trail. After the last group left safely to their common room, Harry came with Ron and Hermione to the Gryffindor tower. As Harry looked in the map, he saw Estella Malfoy sitting in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. His mind was telling him not to go. It was too risky with Filch still looking for him. But his madness got the better of him as he sneaked off to find her in his invisibility cloak.

As expected Harry saw Estella brewing a portion that looked bubbling green in the bathroom. Harry had known that she used to sneak off in the nights to do experiments on potion ever since the second year. Hermione had even sneaked out some polyjuice portion from the bathroom while Harry and Ron distracted Estella. Harry wondered how Estella knew about the secret passage from slytherin common room to Myrthle's bathroom. He assumed that Salazar slytherin had made the passage so that his heir can have easy access to the chamber of secrets. But how she found it was still a mystery.

Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak. Estella was so immersed in potion making that she didn't notice him. Harry cleared his throat to gain attention. She gasped on seeing the intruder. Then she went back to brewing the potion without another word .Harry looked around awkwardly before perching on the edge of the kitchen sink, which was the entrance to the chamber of secrets. Trying to ignore the fact that he was sitting on top of some dirty secret chamber, he looked over to Estella. She had tied up her hair in a bun; Harry could see her face was flushed from the heat coming out of the potion.

"Need any help?" asked Harry awkwardly.

Estella looked at him as though he had turned into a Blast ended skerwt. "You are pathetic in potions" She snorted.

"Why are you here Potter? Came to gloat over the fact that my father is in prison? Or came to offer fake sympathy? I have no time for both. So you may leave" said Estella nastily. She glared at him for a moment before going back to her potion.

Nice way to start the conversation, thought Harry. He considered leaving her alone. He didn't even know why he had come. It just seemed like one of his mad ideas.

"You should also leave. Filch might come and catch you" said Harry

"Oh he doesn't mind. We have an arrangement" Smirked Estella.

Harry was bewildered. He couldn't believe Estella had made some deal with Filch . The man hated students. How could anyone strike a deal with the devil?

"what… arrangement ?" stuttered Harry

" I can use this place for potion making as long as I supply him the kneeswud potion" said Estella looking proud

" What is kneeswud potion?" asked Harry

"My own invention. I am not giving you details Potter. Its between me and Filch" snapped Estella.

"Maybe I should make an arrangement with him as well" said Harry who was having idea to blackmail Filch.

Seeing the devilish look on his face, Estella responded "If you even think of trying to blackmail Filch, I might well give him one of my memory regarding a kiss in the train. I assume that the Dark lord will shower Weasel with presents for murdering you after he sees your actions"

"And you think Voldemort will not kill you for that? I expect you to be dead before me" Said Harry coldly

" Do I look like someone who cares, Potter? I don't care what people think of me anymore. Nor am I scared of the Dark Lord. He has done the worst. He has broken my family" said Estella with hatred laced in her voice

"Malfoy's sentence got reduced. Moreover maybe prison is safer for him" Said Harry carefully.

Estella looked up from her potion. Their eyes met. He felt as though she was trying to read his mind.

"you always know more than you ought to know Potter. Keep your nose off the things that doesn't concern you. You will live longer" said Estella

" I think the lives of men whose mission is to kill me does concern me Malfoy" replied Harry. Estella remained silent.

"what potion are you making? " asked Harry just to keep talking

"Polyjuice potion. I had used up the last batch. Potion brewing relaxes me" said Estella. Harry thought it was weird. Potion and relaxation just didn't mix.

"I thought watching me flying relaxed you" Said Harry with a smile. Estella just looked at him and continued making potion. She was in a silent mood today

"How did you manage to get Malfoy off the hook?" asked Harry bluntly. He had tried to broach the subject subtly. But that was not working. And subtle conversations were never his forte. So he decided to ask her directly.

"Very poor conversation skills Potter. That mouth of yours will get you killed one day" Said Estella who looked mildly amused at his bluntness

" So are you going to tell me? I wont be able to change the ministry decision anyway. I am their number one enemy" Said Harry

"yeah in know that. Fudge told me that you were a nutter. He actually believes it too. He's got a point " Said Estella

" Charmed the minister as well I see. I heard you charmed half of the ministry and wizengamot" Said Harry bitterly. But as soon as he said it, he regretted it. He shouldn't have said that. Why?

Estella's eyes flashed. She looked at him with fury clear on her face " So that's what you think Potter? You with your self righteous beliefs that you know everyone. You think you have the right to judge anyone and only you are right. You call us prejudiced against mudboods. But what are you? You have been prejudiced against the slytherins for years. You think we are all death eaters ,mudblood haters who have no morals " Said Estella with her voice raising

" I have been trying to be civil to you. I believed you even when your housemates deserted you. I have tried to be a good friend to you. I have kept secrets for you. I never told anyone about that damn map and cloak you have. And you think I am some scarlet woman who has charmed her way into the ministry. Draco was right. You are a git" Said Estella with cold fury radiating from her

She seemed to be panting. Her anger had slightly lessened after the rant but she still looked like a snake wanting to bite him. Harry suddenly realized she had taken his comment in the wrong way. But to be honest, a small part of him had accused her for being a scarlet woman.

"Sorry" said Harry genuinely." I didn't mean it like that. I thought your family bribed the ministry. Nothing else. You are not scarlet woman and you are not death eater either. I know that" Harry went red

"Oh" said Estella looking confused

They looked at each other for a moment. Then Estella spoke.

" Yes I bribed" she said quietly

"Not you. Your family I guess" replied Harry

Estella looked as though she was struggling whether to speak or not. After a long moment she came to a decision and started to speak

"Draco and mother had the easy life Potter. Father took care of everything. The Malfoy name was enough to get perks in every office. So once he was gone, Mother was a mess. Many of our family friends deserted us. I think that hit her hard. She was used to people bowing before her. Suddenly she had to bow. Draco was in shock for days. He didn't think anyone had the guts to put father in jail. That left me only. I couldn't sit in shock or wail around for the misfortune. I had no choice. Someone had to pick up the pieces." She sighed

Harry listened intently letting her speak. She seemed to forget that he was there. It was as if she was speaking to herself

"Professor Snape called me up and helped me to appoint Mr. Nole Desyum. He is the best in the business. We had to pay a hefty sum. Not that gold matters. We got challenge was to convince the ministry to give a re-trial. Father was in good terms with Fudge and some other officials. But once you are having a bad time, they will distance themselves from you ..politics. We had to bribe, manipulate and beg people to get them on our side"

" And I suppose you did the begging while Snape manipulated and bribed?"Questioned Harry

" I did what was necessary at the time Potter. I did what I could do for my family. The Malfoy surname still helps to get what you want. " said Estella

"I read your interview. " said Harry evenly

" Had a laugh I suppose" Shot back Estella

"Well lines like 'I am always his little girl, his favorite ' is hard to digest when I know the truth" replied Harry

" he loves me" Said Estella as though trying to convince herself " Father was not close to me as compared to what he was with he had his reasons. I am almost a squib. There have been several occasions where I have embarrassed him due to my poor magical skills. But he is still my father. He might have many faults Potter but I love Him"

"Everything will be alright" Said Harry lamely. It was a line that people told him when he was down. He never believed them but somehow those words would always come true

"Unless you plan to kill the Dark Lord this year, I don't see that happening" said Estella evenly

"I will try" said Harry with a smile. " Good to know that you are starting to sound more like yourself now. People had started to compare you to a ticking bomb"

"Oh I didn't know that I had stolen your title." Smirked Estella. "Anyway what's the point crying over it? After the initial shock, I am starting to see the truth. Dementers have left Azkaban. So father will be in a cell alive and fed. That is better than getting killed during his missions for his master or worse, killed by the master himself"

"Yeah its better that he wont be able to kill anyone as well" snapped Harry. "You should try talking some sense into him"

"Being a death eater is a lifetime service Potter. Either you kill or die .if you are lucky you end up in Azkaban. Father seems to understand that. Maybe that's why he didn't want to defend himself" Estella said thoughtfully.

" what are you making? " Harry asked pointing to the potion.

Estella seemed to snap out of her reverie ." I told you. Polyjuice potion , you idiot."

"I am not an idiot. You don't add 8 mandrake nuts to Polyjuice potion. I have gone through the recipe" snapped Harry

Estella looked mildly impressed.

"this is my version of polyjuice . I have added some ingredients to make it last longer. Four vials for 2 hours as compared to the standard one of seven vials for an hour" glowed Estella

She placed the lid on the potion and Harry helped her to hide it into the cubicle. Just as he was about to leave Estella asked him,

"why did you come here Potter?"

Harry looked at her. His brain seemed to be frozen giving him no satisfactory answer

" To annoy you" Harry replied lamely.

"goodnight Potter" Estella said with a knowing smile. Harry didn't like that smile. It was as though she knew why he came


	12. Chapter 12

Mistake

As February set in, Harry was painfully aware that he had asked Cho Chang to accompany him to Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day. She had brought on the subject and he had asked her out of courtesy. Harry guessed that this was bound to happen after he kissed her. To be honest, He was excited and nervous at the same time. He had never gone on a date unless he counts the various detentions he spent with Estella. But they were not dating. Both of them had accepted that the train disaster was a mistake. Harry had spotted her with Nott during most of the times. He seemed to have found a new hobby of picturing the various ways to kill Nott. Harry attributed this hobby to Voldemort's thoughts. Apparently Voldemort liked to kill boys who talked to Estella. Voldemort also liked to fantasize about the blonde girl kissing Harry. Voldemort was a pervert in Harry's opinion. He was forcing Harry to have sinful thoughts about a slytherin girl. There was no way Harry would have such thoughts. It was all Voldemort

But Harry liked Cho. Well atleast that was what he was trying to tell himself. Yes it helped that Cho was incredibly pretty .He tried to forget that she tasted like tears. Harry hoped she wouldn't cry again during their date. As the day approached Harry even felt optimistic about it. Maybe he and Cho will have a wonderful time and Harry will get to kiss her without tears. Harry prayed that everything goes well.

On Valentine's Day, As Harry stood outside the coffee shop, he felt rage blind him. How could he even think of a date with Cho without tears? The stupid girl had cried and shouted at him for no reason. He had been embarrassed in front of the entire coffee shop. She had walked out on him after he mentioned that he was meeting Hermione. She seemed to be more interested in Roger Davies and Cedric than Harry.

Women!ʹ he muttered angrily, sloshing down the rain‐washed street with his hands in his pockets. ʹWhat did she want to talk about Cedric for, anyway? Why does she always want to drag up a subject that makes her act like a human hosepipe? ʹ

"who is the human Hosepipe ?" asked a voice he knew too fell

Harry turned to find a girl with deep red hair and black eyes. As Harry looked at her, he realized she looked very different. She had button nose and fuller cheeks. Harry noticed that she hadn't put any charm on her lips. She seemed to be proud of them. Harry certainly was proud to have tasted them.

"following me furball?" Harry asked with a teasing smile.

"In your dreams Potter" Snapped Estella " I had come with Nott. But I … I well escaped"

"what?"

"oh well, he seemed to get a bit carried away after snogging.." She blushed deep red.

Yes Nott should die. Maybe Harry should do it. Voldemort might be busy. Harry should do it.

" So I made an excuse and ran. He might be still looking for me. So the disguise" Said Estella who was still red.

"Women" Muttered Harry as he kept on walking. Images of Estella kissing Nott seemed to fill his mind. First Cho now Estella. The girls who kissed him seemed to prefer other men to him. He wanted to get away from Estella. How dare she kiss Nott?

" Wait up Potter. Why the hurry?"

"I am meeting Hermione" snapped Harry. There I said it. Maybe that will drive her away just like Cho

"when? " persisted Estella

"Around three. ' Said Harry as he forged ahead not even knowing where he was heading

" Oh its not even one now. Why don't you come with me for lunch?" Asked Estella slightly nervous.

"I think you can have Nott for lunch" retorted Harry bitterly.

Then Estella laughed. Even in his anger Harry had to admit it was a beautiful laugh. He momentarily forgot why he was angry with her.

"Don't be so jealous Potter. I told you I left Nott. And its not as if you have any right to complain. I saw you walking with Chang" said Estella smilingly

" I am not jealous" Bit out Harry." Lets go for lunch"

Harry wanted to prove that he was not jealous. Prove it to himself or Estella? He was not sure on that.

As they walked the rain started to pour and Harry could feel raindrops splashing on his face. He looked over Estella to find her also getting drenched. He grabbed her hand and ran toward the nearest restaurant. As he pushed it open, he wanted to run back into the rain.

It was a dingy pub with couples and groups. He was not sure of the groups as they seemed to be all glued together. Just as he was about to turn around, Estella had walked into the place and sat on the chair which was a table for two. Nervously looking around Harry too went and sat with her. Glancing around, he wondered whether they were of age to attend the club. The only good thing about the place was that no one seemed to pay him any attention. Everyone was busy kissing their partner or in some cases partners. Harry could feel his face going red. He pretended to be interested in his nails, not looking at anyone. Estella on the other hand looked as though they were sitting in Three broomsticks. She looked rather relaxed.

"Nice choice Harry" said Estella as she winked at him

Harry groaned inwardly. Can this get any more embarrassing?

" I didn't do it on purpose. I had no idea of this place. We should just go" mumbled Harry getting up.

" oh no no . Sit Potter. I rather like this place" Said Estella . Harry looked at her. Suddenly it hit him. He had agreed to go on lunch with the devil. She was enjoying this..seeing him flustered.

Harry sat down. He tried to look as comfortable as possible. He was not going to give her the satisfaction of making him squirm. Slow music was playing and Harry saw there was a dance floor. Couples were dancing/groping (Harry couldn't see the difference) on the dance floor. Harry saw the Hufflepuff Chaser on the dance floor with a black haired man. They had been kissing for so long that Harry wondered whether they ever needed to breathe. Over the table next to them a witch was sitting with two wizards.

Harry ordered Chicken wizardcos for himself while Estella settled for meat pie. As they sipped their butterbeers, Harry looked around. The witch next to his table winked at him. He gulped down the butterbeer in a hurry ,going red . He looked over Estella who was taping her feet to the music. She looked relaxed, a little bit drunk in Harry's opinion.

"So Potter, where is your girlfriend? Did she also run out on you because of excessive groping?" Teased Estella.

Harry flushed." I think she ran out since I didn't do anything"

Thinking of Cho made him angry; He wondered whether he should order a Firewhiskey. The place looked like they would serve him anything as long as he paid. The witch in the next table had started kissing both the wizards in turns. Harry looked into the dance floor. He looked over a brunette who has dancing alone. Seeing him stare, she smiled at him and started to dance sensuously. Harry blushed. He was getting tipsy. With great difficulty Harry tore his eyes away from her and looked back to Estella who was frowning at him

"What?" Asked Harry

"No wonder Chang left. You are not supposed to ogle at other girls when you are already with a girl" snapped Estella

"I didn't ogle" Liar

"Anyway I am not on a date with you" pointed out Harry

"Doesn't matter. Its common etiquette" Said Estella airily.

"Says the one who has no etiquette" muttered Harry furiously.

"care to dance Potter?"

"Wh..what?"stuttered Harry

"Dance Potter." Said Estella impatiently.

"I couldn't get you to dance with me in Yule ball. Atleast now I get to fulfill my wish" said Estella

"You wanted to go on Yule ball with me ?" Asked Harry shocked. This was getting interesting

" In a world where everything was perfect, where I am not who I am and you are not who you are…Why not?" said Estella dreamily

Harry didn't understand a word. But he kept quiet. He wasn't sure whether he even wanted to understand that.

"Come Potter" said Estella as she stood up.

Harry sighed as he stood up. He was never a good dancer. Painful memories of Yule ball came to him. He hated dancing ….and dating as well going by today's experience.

As she led him to the dance floor, Harry's mind was screaming not to go. A similar voice had told him not to kiss her in train. But he had. The same voice was warning him not to go dancing. But Harry's legs were having a mind of their own. He followed her.

She had put his arms around her waist and slowly swayed to the music. Harry kept his eyes straight looking over others as they danced. He accidently trod over Estella's feet making her wince

"You still have two left feet"

Harry looked at her apologetically. She had her arms around his neck and she was way too close. His throat had gone dry. Harry could feel the panic creeping through him. He was almost cheating Cho. But it is only a dance, a sly voice told him. Cho danced with Cedric…

Estella smiled at him. Were her lips always so red and full? Why didn't she put the damn glamour charm on them? His breath hitched as he saw her gently biting her lips. He was in a trance.

He barely registered her hand travelling from his neck to his wet hair to ruffle them

"Wet… I always wanted to do that" whispered Estella.

Harry wasn't thinking anymore. He could feel her hand on his hair. He wanted to touch her. He pulled her closer. He could feel that his body was on fire. His hands were encircling her waist and going down. Their foreheads touched as he looked into her eyes. She traced her thumb along his lips. He caught her breath hitch as his hands pressed down. Abandoning the little restrain he had, he slammed his mouth to hers. She tasted like butterbeer as Harry could feel a moan escape her lips. She was kissing him back as they dueled for dominance.

Harry didn't care if he was killed right now. He would die a happy man. As the minutes passed slowly, Harry was in heaven. As he was nibbling her neck, He could feel her hands roaming around sending electric waves in him. He knew he had bit her to leave a mark. She probably needed to use a glamour charm to hide that mark.

"Harry… stop.. we can't do this.." Estella panted as Harry could feel her push him back.

Harry didn't want to stop. He didn't care they were people around. His body seemed to protest any separation from her

" Cho Chang.." breathed Estella as Harry started to kiss her earlobes.

Harry froze. Two words had bought him back to earth as reality came crashing down on him. He untangled himself from her. He felt cold now. He couldn't look at her anymore. He had cheated on Cho. Harry felt dirty. He could see other couples dancing around them as though nothing happened. As though they hadn't seen him cheating on Cho. The very girl who he had taken on a date a few hours ago. Harry wished Voldemort will attack him now. He could do with a distraction.

"We should go" Harry said hoarsely, he was surprised he could speak. Estella too was not looking at him. She was straightening her hair and dress. Trying to destroy the evidence of what happened. Harry could see the bite mark on her neck...his bite mark. Funny that the mark which had turned him on a few moments ago seemed to make him sick now. He wanted to throw up. What had he done?

He tried to flatten his hair as they made their way out of the dance floor .He looked around to see if anyone noticed him. Cho would kill him. And he wouldn't stop her. He deserved it. Without a word , both of them left the pub. As they exited, Estella mumbled "Er...Bye"

Harry didn't respond but watched her walk away. He took off in the other direction walking as fast as he could when he bumped into someone.

"Harry..watch where you are going." Said Hermione looking at her friend. She was about to scold him more when she saw the look on his face.

Harry looked lost. He was looking pale, his hair disheveled and his lips were looking bruised. Either he had been snogged out of his senses by Cho or he had fought with someone. Hermione hoped it was the first .But something didn't add up. Why would he look sad if he had kissed Cho? He should have been happy. She decided not to bring up the subject. She tried to flatten his hair and he didn't even resist.

"Sorry Hermione" said Harry in a low voice.

"Are you alright Harry?" She asked with concern

Harry looked at Hermione Granger. His best friend for five years. She had been with him for everything. She believed him even when Ron didn't when his name came out of goblet of fire. She had been on his side all along. If anyone would understand, she would right? Harry wanted to tell her that he had been kissing a malfoy. The same girl who had insulted his friend by calling her a mudblood. The girl who was the daughter of a death eater. He had kissed her and liked it. Harry didn't know which was worse - Whether he kissed her or whether he had liked it. He didn't even want to think of Cho. It seemed like years had passed since she left him.

Harry could see Hermione look at his face looking for answers. Almost like trying to read him.

"I am fine" said Harry

Hermione gave him a look similar to the one Dumbledore gives him when he lied. She knew he was lying but Hermione didn't comment. She would talk about it later. When he would stop looking like he had been caught kissing Voldemort.

"Lets go to three broomsticks Harry. We have to meet Rita Skeeter" said Hermione

Harry looked at her with surprise. As she dragged him with her, she couldn't help noticing that his left ear was very red .Like someone had bitten him.

The next day during breakfast, Harry saw Cho Chang walking over to the Ravenclaw table. His stomach gave an unpleasant lurch and he looked down. He hadn't slept the entire night, debating whether he should tell Cho the truth or let it be. He was not sure of their status quo. Were they still dating? She had left him midway quite angry. So maybe she broke up with him. Harry hoped so.

ʹOh, I forgot to ask you,ʹ said Hermione brightly, glancing over at the Ravenclaw table, ʹwhat happened on your date with Cho? ʹ

ʹEr… well, it was…ʹ said Harry, pulling a dish of rhubarb crumble towards him and helping himself to seconds, ʹa complete fiasco, now you mention it.ʹ

And he told her what had happened in Madam Puddifootʹs teashop.

Harry cringed as he thought about what happened after that...Estella Malfoy. He wanted to tell Hermione. But looking at her, he couldn't tell her. Harry was sure she would shout at him. Not only had he went with the enemy, he had also cheated his girlfriend. Hermione might well jinx him.

ʹOh, Harryʹ she said sadly. ʹWell, Iʹm sorry, but you were a bit tactless.ʹ

As she continued to explain Cho's actions to him, he was outraged. How on earth can someone start crying about Cedric because she got jealous of Hermione? And why on earth she was jealous of Hermione? If he had fancied Hermione, Harry would have asked her out long back. Anyone with half a brain would know Ron and Hermione fancied each other. Harry paid only half attention to what Hermione was saying as he felt his temper rise. It was all Cho's fault. If she hadn't left him midway he wouldn't have gone with Estella. And whatever happened wouldn't happen.

But Cho didn't force you to go kiss Estella. Said an accusing voice in his head. Harry was starting to have a headache. He had far too many voices in his head nowadays. And he listened to the voice that usually gave him the worst advice.

Ron and Ginny Weasley sat down with him on the table.

"Harry you should just apologize to Cho . I am sure she will understand" concluded Hermione .

Before Harry could respond, Ron interrupted him.

" So its true. Is it?" asked Ron who looked as though he was seeing Harry for the first time.

"what?" asked Harry confused.

"Oh well you know… Valentines Day" Said Ginny who looked sad

When Harry didn't respond, Ron said " We had quidditch practice with Hufflepuff team. You know their chaser, Goldsman, ..Well she told us that she spotted you in Weedspuff club"

Harry was shocked. He wanted to speak but his voice seemed to have deserted him. Yes of course, they were bound to be spotted by someone. He was too famous for his own good. Harry wanted to say it was a mistake. He was drunk. She was drunk. He wanted to run. But nothing came up. He couldn't speak. He felt his heart sinking down, maybe he was going to have a heart attack. Harry hoped he'd die.

Apparently Ron took Harry's shock as a denial.

"But I told her that she was mad. She might have been drunk. You know the stuff that club gives. No one is in their senses. She might have spotted someone who looked like you. " said Ron

"yeah.. When we asked for details, even she said she wasn't sure whether it was you. She saw a raven haired boy with glasses. Ha..I bet there are hundreds of people who fit that description" Said Ginny who looked more pleased since she too thought Harry denied it.

Harry went back to his rhubarb without a word. He didn't want to face them. But there might be others who saw them. He looked over to the slytherin table. Estella was not there. Who all had seen them? Did Cho know? Harry guessed not. She would have slapped him by now. Just as Ginny went to her classes, the trio took a walk to the lake.

"Did you go to the Weedspuff club, Harry Potter?" asked Hermione shrewdly.

Why did he have to be friends with the brightest witch of her age…Why?

Harry looked taken aback. He looked over Ron for help but Hermione silenced him with a look.

"Yes" said Harry looking like a school child caught by the teacher.

Ron looked shocked beyond words while Hermione looked angry

"but..but Goldsman told us you were getting hot and heavy with a ginger" stuttered Ron whose ears had gone red. Harry went red too. He wished the giant squid would eat him now. Maybe he could jump into the lake

"Harry! How could you cheat on Cho?" Asked Hermione indignantly .

" I.. I didn't want to cheat her Ok. It sort of happened. She left me in the tea shop and-"

" and you snogged the next girl you saw?" said Hermione tersely.

"- No.I .. I went to have lunch"

"- in weedspuff club ?" asked Ron disbelievingly. He looked like he was about to burst into laughter

" No. It was raining and I ran into the club" said Harry.

" Who is this girl?" asked Hermione curiously.

Harry gulped. This is the moment of truth. Just tell them. Get it over with. Tell.

"Stella" Harry whispered. He looked down. He was waiting for them to kill him. After a long moment, he wondered whether they even heard him.

"Who is that? " asked Ron curiously

Harry looked at him. Both his friends were looking at him curiously. Then it struck him. They didn't think he was mad enough to kiss a Malfoy. They though he knew better. Obviously they were wrong

"Oh please, don't tell me Harry that you went out with some idiotic fangirl of yours. I thought you knew better than that." Snapped Hermione

"You cant blame him, the waitresses at Weedspuff club are known to be smokin' hot" said Ron sniggering. Hermione shot him a cold look. "Not that I would ever cheat.." he added hastily

"But Harry was sad and drunk. He wasn't thinking straight. Cut him some slack Hermione. He had some fun. It's not the end of the world. Maybe he liked this girl." Said Ron supporting Harry throwing his arm around him.

Harry gave him a grateful look. Even though they had assumed a story far from truth, Harry felt like playing along with it. Obviously snogging an unknown waitress girl during emotional distress was better than snogging Malfoy because he liked it. Atleast this way he had Ron by his side.

"So you like her ? What's she like?" Asked Hermione stiffly. There was a trace of curiosity in her voice.

" Er….Well she is great. I like talking to her. A bit arrogant. Proud and snarky. But it's fun to be with her. She makes me feel normal. Just another teenager ,not the Boy who lived stuff" said Harry. Well it was the truth. Estella was never his fangirl. Quite far from it, actually. But she liked him.

Hermione looked surprised and said "you do like her. ..Oh this is going to be hard on Cho..You should tell her you know..before she finds out from someone else"

"Yeah… I am really sorry I did that. I was not thinking" said Harry genuinely. Thinking about Cho made his stomach clench. He never liked to see her cry. Now he might be the reason to make her cry.

" So when are we meeting this girl of yours who has kissed you out of your senses" asked Ron wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ronald.." warned Hermione throwing him a look of deep disgust.

" What? You don't wanna see the girl?." Demanded Ron

Harry was panicking. He couldn't introduce his friends to Estella. Even with her disguise she was still slytherin. It would be a disaster. Harry could mentally picture Ron sprouting tentacles while Hermione jinxed Stella in retaliation. No, he had to avoid that

"Er..actually it was not that serious. More of a one time thing" said Harry shiftily.

Hermione nodded her head disapprovingly while Ron patted his shoulder

"Quite the player Harry. Never thought you had it in you" laughed Ron.

"It wont happen again. It was a mistake" pleaded Harry. Liar… It will happen again..and again..Harry knew that. He was getting addicted to her.

"Its your life Harry. You can do whatever you want. But don't hurt others while doing so. That's not Harry I know. The one I know will never play with a girl's feeling" said Hermione leaving Harry who felt ashamed. Guilt was bubbling up in him. He had done a mistake. A beautiful mistake


	13. Chapter 13

Trouble

By evening, Harry was frustrated. Harry had tried to talk to Cho on many occasions, during lunch and dinner times and in-between classes. She had staunchly ignored him. Harry hated her friend Edgecomb. She was the one who told Harry to keep off her friend since according to her "Cho deserved better". Harry deduced that Cho still hadn't found out about his escapades.

The next day Harry's interview was published in Quibbler and everyone seemed to whispering around him. He was happy that some of the students even believed him. As Harry was having lunch, Cho came over to the Gryffindor table and sat beside him. Harry automatically scanned the slytherin table to find Estella watching him.

Before he knew what had happened, her hand was in his and she was breathing in his ear, ʹIʹm really, really sorry. That interview was so brave… it made me cry.ʹ

He was pleased that they were on speaking terms. But he wanted to end this. He didn't want to give her false hopes. He owed her the truth. He removed his hand from her hand and looked at her.

"Cho..we need to talk" Said Harry as he felt uncomfortable. He could feel a lump in his throat.

"Oh I know Harry. But I cant just forget Cedric" She said her eyes welling up "But I shouldn't have mentioned him. But its difficult for me . Cedric had been so wonderful to me.."

Great. Harry thought. He hadn't said anything and she had gone back to crying about Cedric.

"Cho… I cant do this anymore. We cant.. You are still in love with Cedric and me…well…me…"Harry replied..He had trouble speaking.

Cho looked at him as tears started to pour down her cheeks. She gave a sniff and Harry looked around. Students were looking at them as though they were watching their favourite TV show. Harry felt foolish. Why didn't he take her to somewhere more private? Could this get more embarrassing? Apparently yes.

"Hey Potter…heard you were getting it on with a ginger in a club? So you came out from the closet with Weasley? I always knew you two had hots for each other" Drawled Draco Malfoy while the slytherins roared with laughter.

Harry wanted to tell him that he was getting it on with his sister. That would shut him up. He looked over at Estella who was looking frightened. She caught his eye with an apologetic look. Just as he was about to retort to Malfoy ,Cho stood up.

"You..you ..with.." She was in shock

Harry could see even Professors looking at him now. Umbridge looked like she was elected as the next minister of magic.

"Cho can we just go outside and talk" pleaded Harry

"You were with Hermione Granger?" shrieked Cho like a banshee " I knew.. I knew… you were with her.. I don't know why you asked me out Harry?"

"I didn't go out with Hermione. She is not a ginger you silly girl" Shouted Harry. He couldn't believe that Cho had brought up Hermione into this mess

"of course you will know the color of her hair" shouted back Cho. Harry dearly wished Umbridge would come and put him in detention. That will atleast spare him of further embarrassment. But Umbridge had not even moved from her seat. She was reveling in Harry's embarrassment.

"Don't you dare bring Hermione into this. She is my friend. nothing more"

"Oh you cant even hear anything against your darling Hermione.. Can you ?" said Cho who was close to tears.

"I am not dating Hermione." Screamed Harry

"Leave Hermione out of this. Harry went out with another girl who didn't walk out on him like you did " said Ron looking at Cho angrily.

"You both can shout at each other outside. We'd like to have breakfast" said Ginny coldly.

As soon as she said it, Harry could see Cho looking at her and then at Harry. Harry could see her mind working

"Its you….ginger…..Weasley.. You were with him" cried Cho. Ginny looked scandalized.

Harry put his hands on his face. This was getting worse.

" for heaven's sake, Its not Ginny either. I met someone at the club. Someone who doesn't cry all the time . Someone who is happy to be with me rather than asking me about who all cedric mentioned when he died…. Oh stop crying like a baby " shouted Harry harshly. He knew he had gone far. But he was blinded with rage. Anger seemed to be the best option drowning his gulit.

Cho burst into tears and ran away from the hall with her friend running after her.

Harry too stormed out of the Great hall shaking with rage. He could feel the eyes of everyone on him. Harry took a walk around the lake before going back to the transfiguration class after the lunch hour. Both Ron and Hermione shot him conspicuous glances when they thought he was not looking. But they didn't talk other than what was related to the lesson. He could see people whispering around him. He was not sure whether it was about the interview or his break up. After what it felt like years, Harry sat into the common room on his favorite chair in the evening.

"Hi Harry" squeaked Hermione in a small voice. He could see Ron looking at him as though he was a time bomb

" I am sorry Hermione. About what Cho said. I never though she'd.." started Harry

" Oh just forget it. I have dealt with Skeeter. Cho is not even near her." Said Hermione

"Good that its over mate" joined in Ron. " She is mad..that one…I half expected her to accuse me next after Hermione and Ginny"

Harry groaned. "I wouldn't be surprised if she did. Damn Malfoy "

"yeah I bet he had gloated over that rumor just to break you up. Its too much of a coincidence" remarked Ron

"can I borrow your cleansweep Ron? " asked Harry. He needed to release some tension.

"Sure"

As Harry encircled the quidditch pitch, he felt free. He really missed flying. He hoped His lifelong ban on quidditch by Umbridge will be lifted soon by some miracle. But going by his luck, that wont happen anytime soon. As he went higher, Harry felt like staying up there forever. Away from all the worries, all the stares and comments from students, from Cho who was probably crying because of him…

After a long time, he flew down and was about to go back to the castle when he saw a familiar whirlwind of blonde hair in the stadium. Estella Malfoy was sitting there watching him. But what surprised Harry was that she hadn't bothered to put any glamour charm today. Seeing her. A reluctant smile came over his face. He felt guilty and happy at the same time. He made his way towards her .

" No face change today Malfoy?"

"No Harry. You have been flying for so long that I think you forgot the time. Its curfew time. I don't think anyone will spot us." Said Estella evenly

"But still it's a risk" said Harry looking around. There was darkness around and they were alone.

"You are worth the risk" said Estella simply.

Harry looked at her. He could see his reflection in her silver grey eyes. She was very beautiful.

Harry debated whether he should ask her. He had enough drama for today. He didn't want to fight with Estella as well. But he had a nagging doubt in his mind. Should he ask now or later..

"What is it?" asked Estella reading him.

"Well.. its just..You show up on the tea shop just after I had a fight with Cho. And we go for lunch and kiss and next thing I break up with Cho and you are here. Its quite convenient" Said Harry looking at her

Harry expected Estella to be shocked or angry. But Estella looked at him calmly and nodded "Yes it is very convenient"

"You trapped me" said Harry indignantly

" You are not a bird that I can trap. As a matter of fact if I was that smart, Father would love me more than Draco " said Estella coolly.

"Look Potter, I had no idea I would run into you on Valentines day. I had made plans with Theo which ended up in a disaster. Then I saw you . Yes I admit I wanted to spent time with you . So I invited you for lunch. But it was you not me who had gone into weedspuff club. And yes I got drunk and carried away. But I don't regret it. I hadn't kissed you because I wanted you to break up with Cho. I kissed you because I wanted to. Ever since the first time you kissed me, its all what I have been thinking about. Break up with Chang was a surprise bonus, not a planned one. You make me forget logic Harry. If I could plan, I would have planned to stay away from you. That makes more sense than whatever I am doing" said Estella sadly

Harry remained silent taking in all the information. Yes she was right. They were the worst couple in Hogwarts history. A snake and a lion. Absolutely impossible. Any relation between them would put both of them in mortal danger. He should get up and leave before it could go further. But Harry was paralyzed. Estella had that effect on him. Something he was not happy about.

Harry saw her rummage her small purse and took out a small bottle. She took a sip from it and grimaced.

"Strength potion. To increase my level of magic…I am the slytherin squib. Remember?" said Estella in reply to Harry's questioning look.

"you are not a squib"

"Almost a squib then" she put back the bottle in the purse which was too small for it.

"How did you put it back in that small purse?" asked Harry curiously

"Extensionsable charm. Mother gave the purse to me. It can hold large items. She knew I had to carry the potions with me all the time" replied Estella

As they sat in silence, Harry spoke "you are not a squib stella. You are the best potion maker I have known. And I know Hermione and Snape. And your glamour charms are perfect as you saw today. Everyone thinks I went out with a ginger not the blonde beauty"

Estella looked at him with an odd expression before placing her head on his shoulder. He held her hand.

"I am sorry about what happened in the morning." Said Estella in a low voice

" Me too. She was bound to find out. I shouldn't have gone out with her in the first place when I liked you." Suddenly Harry froze. He could feel Estella stiffen on his shoulders as well. He had said he liked her. Did he? Why did he say that? Should he retract the statement? But he did like her. What was the point denying that? He had been denying it the whole year and look where it had landed him in. A disastrous relationship with Cho.

" I like you too Harry" said Estella in a whisper. For a minute he thought he had imagined it. But when he turned to look at her face , he knew she had said it. She was blushing and happy. Harry had never seen her so happy.

Harry looked at her for a moment and then without thinking he kissed her. He gently trailed his tongue across her lips as she granted him entrance. It was slow and gentle kiss as they clung to each other. It was different this time. More than the excitement and desperation that usually filled his mind, tonight he felt a sense of contentment and happiness as he kissed her. He saw his goofy smile mirrored on her face when they broke apart. Boy , he knew he was in trouble. Deep trouble


	14. Chapter 14

A/n :Thank you all for reading and reviewing.

 **The Beginning**

BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC

 _Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced_

 _Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of_

 _Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty‐eight._

 _Signed: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic_

 _Even as Harry looked over the notice, he was drowning in guilt. Cho's friend Marietta had ratted out the DA to Umbridge. Dumbledore had taken the blame to protect Harry. He felt foolish. He should have known Marietta would betray them all since he had a bad break up with Cho. The girl was never interested in DA and came only for Cho. Cho had skipped DA after their break up even though she had told Padma Patil that she had no intention in betraying them as she had a grudge with Harry alone, not the other DA members. But it didn't matter anymore. Dumbledore was gone._

 _He decided to owl Sirius but kept minimum information on the letter. Even Owls were intercepted. But he just wanted to talk to Sirius. It made him feel better. As he was about to leave the owlery, he was intercepted by Estella._

 _"_ _oh Harry good that you are here. I have been trying to talk to you. I have tried to catch your eye during the entire Potions class. I hope Professor Snape didn't notice" said Estella quickly_

 _"_ _What do you want , Malfoy ?" asked Harry bitterly_

 _Estella looked taken aback for a moment and then snarled "Oh so is back to Malfoy, Potter? I thought we were way past that considering the recent events"_

 _"_ _Oh recent events.,you mean the one where your stupid brother helped to get me expelled from Hogwarts? I assume you were tipping him off" asked Harry angrily. Harry knew Estella didn't tip off about DA. But he was so angry at her that he wanted to pick up a fight. Her mere presence reminded him of Draco malfoy._

 _Estella looked affronted. "No one told you to form clubs that could get you expelled Potter. You have been trying to get yourself expelled from the moment you put your foot down here. If not for muggle lover Dumbledore, you would have been expelled much before. I think his madness will be cured in Azkaban"_

 _Harry didn't even know what had possessed him to do it. One moment he was standing arguing with Estella and the next moment he had pushed up her against the wall with his hands on her shoulders. He wanted to hurt her._

 _"_ _Don't you dare insult Dumbledore" said Harry dangerously_

 _"_ _I will insult whoever I want Potter. Just because you worship him doesn't mean that I should change my opinion on him. Now leave me Potter. I do not appreciate being man-handled"_

 _Harry looked at Estella. She looked at him defiantly not even wincing in pain. He removed his hands from her shoulders. Estella took a deep breath to control her anger and spoke calmly_

 _"_ _Look Potter, you cant make me think like you. Just like I don't expect you to fall in love with my family, you cant expect me to love your friends and others who you like. You have a slytherin girlfriend and its high time you accepted it. I don't like Dumbledore. I think he is manipulative and partial to Gryffindors. If you start blaming me for whatever my family did , then we will never get anywhere. And what Draco did is nothing compared to the rest of the family. I am not proud of it and you know it. You need to trust me Harry. If you don't do that, then I don't see the point in us" said Estella briskily_

 _Harry closed his eyes counted to ten in his mind. He opened his eyes to find Estella looking back at him. His girlfriend. Harry had noticed that she had used that term. Given the fact that they had confessed to liking each other, Harry assumed it was the correct term. He hadn't got a chance to meet up with her after that. It had dawned to him that this was the first time they were alone after the meeting at the quidditch pitch. It seemed like ages ago._

 _He said he had liked her. But a few moments ago he had wanted to hurt her since she reminded him of her brother .And she had been infuriating as well with her comments on Dumbledore. But Harry knew she had a point. He knew she disliked Dumbledore and Gryffindors, particularly his friends. But he too hated her friends. He had conflicting emotions for her. He wondered whether he wanted it. But then he looked into her silver grey eyes. They softened as he looked into them. He could see tenderness in her eyes for him. He reached out to caress her cheek lightly. She closed her eyes under his touch_

 _"_ _Trust…Do you trust me Stella?" asked Harry heavily. They couldn't trust each other. Harry knew that. Their relationship didn't change their viewpoints. And since they had contrasting views, Harry knew this wouldn't last. Maybe that will be better. He could get it out of his system._

 _"_ _I trust you not to hurt me Harry" replied Estella after a long moment._

 _"_ _I didn't tip them off you know. As a matter of fact, I tipped off Dobby so that he could find you in time to warn you. I had hoped you would all escape" sighed Estella_

 _Harry was surprised. And then he felt guilty. He had pushed her, accused her while she had tried to save him._

 _"_ _I am sorry" said Harry genuinely._

 _"_ _If we continue like this, you will be telling that a lot. But your apology is not enough" said Estella coldly. Harry looked at her and he knew she was angry but her eyes still held tenderness for him._

 _"_ _Er…you want me to beg?" asked harry. The moment he said that, Harry saw Estella's demeanor change. She had a devilish smirk on her face now. An evil plot forming in her mind. Harry cringed. This is why he should never date slytherins._

 _"_ _Hmmm…maybe…on your knees" said Estella as her grin got wider._

 _"_ _No way"_

 _Harry was appalled. He knew he shouldn't have pushed her but begging on knees. .. No way he'd rather die._

 _"_ _Then you lent me your invisibility cloak for one day. " said Estella cheekily._

 _Harry hadn't expected that from her. He thought she'd argue. "No" said Harry._

 _Estella pulled up her sleeves. He saw his hand marks on her arms. There were no bruises but still he had gripped her tightly when his temper got the better of him. He felt guilt bubbling in him. He knew Estella was using his guilt. But still what he did was wrong_

 _"_ _Not fair furball."Harry said as he gently rubbed her arms and engulfed her into a hug. She didn't protest as he kissed her shoulder blade lightly._

 _"_ _I am Slytherin" murmured Estella against him._

 _"_ _Just one day" said harry. He'd trust her for one day. Estella grinned evilly._

 _Harry had given her his invisibility cloak the next day after much consideration. He had almost gone back on his word but then in a reckless move, gave it to her. She promised that she'd return it after dinner. He had asked why she needed the cloak but was only given an evil grin._

 _Harry and Ron proceeded to his divination class after lunch._

 _"_ _Double divination mate..I already feel sleepy" said Ron yawning_

 _"_ _Atleast you are not going to hear your death predictions" replied harry sarcastically._

 _"_ _I thought you have gotten used to that"_

 _"_ _Not really" said Harry with a grimace_

 _Harry and Ron took the round table at the back of the class, as far as possible from Professor Trelawney. They were studying crystal ball gazing with Ron predicting that Snape will finally get married._

 _"_ _you are supposed to predict disasters" said Harry_

 _"_ _I know. Snape getting married and having children with slimy hair is a disaster in my opinion" said Ron causing harry to chuckle._

 _Harry suddenly felt a familiar fragrance of lotus scent. He jumped as he felt a hand on his thigh._

 _"_ _Are you alright mate?" asked Ron concerned._

 _"_ _Yeah..Yeah.. Fine.. " Said Harry trying to calm down._

 _Panic was rushing through him. He was in the divination class with Ron and Estella. Harry couldn't believe that the girl had dared to come in the cloak during a class. He wondered why the hat didn't put her in Gryffindor. But more than courage harry knew it had more to do with her Slytherin cunningness._

 _Harry looked into the crystal ball with Ron suspiciously looking at him. Harry discretely pushed her hand away from his leg ._

 _"_ _Missed me?" whispered a voice in his ear. Harry flushed. He could feel her breath on his ear. But there was no way he could talk to her with Ron on the other side. He carefully edged a bit away from Ron. But this was a bad decision. Harry could feel Estella pressed more closely towards him._

 _"_ _I will make you beg" whispered the voice sensually. Under normal conditions harry would tell anyone to go to hell if they told that to him. But today it had sent a shiver down his spine. Her voice was getting him aroused. Harry went red._

 _Harry felt her gently nibbling on his earlobes with her hand back on his thigh. He suppressed a moan as her hand got higher. He tried to imagine Snape in a bikini …Dudley beating him..Dementers…anything to make him calm._

 _"_ _Harry are you alright? Is your scar hurting?" asked Ron looking at him_

 _Estella pulled back from attacking his ear giving him a short respite._

 _"_ _yeah…it's a bit hurting..But its ok… Nothing important. So um…had any luck crystal gazing?" replied harry fighting his blush._

 _Harry felt a hand on his scar tracing it. He never knew his scar actually turned him on until today. That was a very disturbing thought which helped harry to regain his composure._

 _"_ _No mate…I just see fog..You seeing anything?" asked Ron._

 _"_ _Not much"_

 _"_ _I think you have to hold the crystal ball with your hands to see. Not that I saw much difference but the fog clears a bit.." said Ron_

 _With no other choice Harry started to do crystal gazing._

 _Her hand had started moving up gently applying more pressure. Harry clutched the crystal ball with so much force that he was surprised it didn't break_

 _"_ _See anything?" asked Ron_

 _Oh , Harry was seeing a lot of things . His mind had gone into an overdrive with imagining things that would make Ron's ears red._

 _"_ _Ooh yes.. my dear…are you able to see your future?...the impending doom" Asked Professor Trelwaney as she came towards them. Harry felt Estella shift besides him. He guessed she went under the table which was making him more nervous._

 _"_ _Oh I see it Potter… I know what you feel..The nervousness…the helplessness as it approaches…you fight it but fate is inevitable" said the professor in a horrendous whisper._

 _Harry gaped at her. Estella withdrew her hands from his legs. Did she know that his girlfriend had been teasing him in her class? Harry felt pale. This is it..Ron would kill him..and Estella too.._

 _"_ _Oh I know.. Its not easy to see your death so soon..so young …but the stars have made the decision" said Trelawney looking at him_

 _"_ _Oh ..Oh that's great" said harry relieved. He was stupid. Trelawney was predicting his death. Ron snorted besides him_

 _Harry's relief was short lived as he felt his legs spread apart by two hands. He gulped._

 _"_ _Tell me Potter..what do you see? Do you see your death?" asked Trelawney_

 _Harry felt his death even before he could see it. Her hands were tantalizingly close_

 _"_ _Yes..I am being attacked by a snake. Please have mercy " said harry flushing_

 _"_ _Oh a snake..yes indeed…a grave danger..So sorry" But Trelawney didn't look sorry at all._

 _Harry felt someone tugging his zip sending an electric shock on his body. Harry saw the entire class was looking at him. He was in a classroom..hard..this will be worse than the daily prophet articles if someone caught him. ..Estella had the cloak. So she might be safe.._

 _He could almost hear the slytherins snarling "Wanking off to Trelawney Potter?" He groaned willing himself to cool down. But he went more hard when he felt her fingers._

 _"_ _I am begging it to stop..Please stop... I am begging on my knees. Please…don't do this" Harry pleaded his voice shaking as he trembled. He felt Estella stop._

 _Ron looked stunned while Trelawney looked impressed._

 _"_ _Oh I never thought..you do have a traits of a seer… So are you ?"_

 _"_ _Yeah.. Dead" grumbled Harry as he felt the disappointment wash over him as Estella had stopped._

 _"_ _You look sexy when you beg for me Potter" said Estella before she left the class._

 _Harry was left fuming. Why did he have to date a slytherin witch who loved to give him blue balls? Why?_

 _"_ _why are you so grumpy?" asked Hermione as Harry and Ron were having dinner_

 _"_ _I am not grumpy" snapped back Harry_

 _"_ _There is no need to take that tone with me. You have been staring at the slytherin table as though you want to murder them" said Hermione pointedly while Ron nodded._

 _Harry turned back his attention to food not bothering to reply. Only if Hermione knew how accurate she was…._

 _Harry had endured the rest of the divination by trying to cool down and had rushed out as soon as the class ended. He couldn't believe that Estella had him begging at her mercy and that too using his own cloak. He closed his eyes. What she did made him angry and aroused at the same time?_

 _"_ _Harry . harry.." Harry turned his attention to Ron who looked worried._

 _"_ _I have been calling you for some time. You look dazed ever since the divination class. You really saw a snake attacking you? Maybe we should see Dumbledore" said Ron concerned._

 _Harry knew Ron took him seriously ever since the Nagini attack on Mr. Weasley. But he couldn't tell him that this snake was a different one and he actually enjoyed her attack. Blushing at his thoughts, harry replied "Oh no I was bluffing..you know Trelawney…she just wanted to hear some bad stuff"_

 _Hermione had a calculating look on her face. Harry put up his best innocent look at her._

 _On the whole, harry was relieved when dinner was over. At midnight, he slipped out of his dormitory to make his way to meet Estella. She was in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom as usual making some turquoise portion._

 _"_ _What the hell was that?" said Harry keeping his voice low but venomously_

 _"_ _Oh this is my new experiment..I have been working over an year..but still..it needs improvement" said Estella casually_

 _"_ _You know bloody well what am I talking about " said harry furiously._

 _"_ _Enjoyed the time?" asked Estella with an all knowing smirk._

 _Then Harry lost it. He had pounced on her and pushed her to one of the cubicles, kissing her ferociously. Lust and anger coursed through him as he felt Estella panting against him. He pulled her hair roughly and started kissing down her neck. His violent snogging seemed to have turned on Estella who was pressing herself to him. After several minutes, Harry had her moaning his name kissing him like he was the only thing that mattered. With all his willpower Harry pushed her away while she moaned in protest._

 _He looked at Estella who was disheveled. Her lips bruised, her shirt torn apart and her skirt pushed up .Harry straightened his robes and smirked at her and asked "Enjoyed the time?"_

As the weeks passed, Harry had kept sneaking around in the night to meet Estella. He was not sure about what he felt for Estella. Lust was his immediate conclusion but he felt it was more than that. After their violent snogging in the bathroom, Harry was mortified to face her again. Once the anger had run out of him, embarrassment had kicked in. Thankfully Estella behaved as though nothing happened . The underlying problem in their relationship was the lack of trust. Harry couldn't tell her about the Order plans and Estella remained tight lipped on her family secrets. But almost nearing two months of 'dating/fraternising with the enemy' Harry had told her about the his life with Dursleys and she had told him about her friends.

 _Harry knew Estella's best friends were Tracy Davis and Daphne Greenglass. Her gang of friends also included Draco, Crabbe , Goyle and Parkinson. He had a vague idea on her family and reading between the lines, Harry came to the conclusion that Narcissa and Draco loved her while Lucius Malfoy was not so fond of her._

 _"You have been stirring that thing for over a week" said Harry as he watched the pink fumes coming out of her potion._

 _Estella gave him a dark look and muttered "No wonder you are pathetic in potions. You have no appreciation for this art"_

 _"Liquid that looks like dragon dung is hardly an art" harry retorted_

 _"How dare you? I have been working on this for over a year" shot back Estella angrily._

 _Harry raised his hands to pacify her…" Sorry… Sorry.." he apologized_

 _Estella went back to stirring muttering curses under her breath._

 _"What are you making?" asked Harry curiously. He had badgered her with the same question for the past month. But she refused to tell what potion she made._

 _"It's a love potion potter. I have been feeding it to you . " said Estella with a smirk_

 _For a moment Harry was shocked and then he saw Estella laughing at him._

 _"I don't doubt that" snapped harry_

 _"This is squibsical potion. I am trying to improve it" said Estella with a tone of finality._

 _"For Filch? Are you sure you don't have some crazy infatuation towards old ugly men?" asked Harry. He was the only squib Harry knew._

 _"I have crazy infatuation with nosy ugly Gryffindorks who don't know when to shut up"_

 _"Ah…I think I have hit a nerve… Supporting your true love Filch.."Harry teased._

 _"atleast he's alive. Much better than your obsession with moaning myrtle" said Estella with mirth._

 _"You have a dirty mind imagining things" Said harry_

 _"Ah.. Am I? Myrtle used to visit me occasionally here till the fourth year. But …well… now she is more interested in prefects bathroom than this place. She is waiting for someone to join her" said Estella with a knowing smile._

 _Harry went red. Could it be? Did she know that Myrtle had cornered him while bathing? Ron had laughed at him for two weeks continuously._

 _"Exceeded expectations…well that was her exact words if I remember correctly…" giggled Estella_

 _"shut up" snapped Harry furiously._

 _Estella laughed and went back to the potion. Harry started to stir the potion letting Estella relax for a while. The potion was still emitting brown fumes now making him sweat._

 _"There is a Hogsmeade trip next weekend. Would you like to come with me?" asked harry nervously. He had debated whether to ask her out for a week. Especially since his last date was a disaster. But he chose to risk it anyway._

 _"I thought you were banned from Hogsmeade" frowned Estella_

 _"It helps that I know secret passages out of the castle and has a girlfriend who is expert in glamour charms… So…." said Harry trying to be casual._

 _"You do like me.." said Estella faintly who looked deep in thought._

 _Harry frowned. "Stella… I am sitting here in the middle of the night stirring a potion which smells like dung, losing my sleep, lying to my friends ,with a high chance of getting caught by Filch and getting expelled from Hogwarts. Even Ron would have figured out that I like you if he knew this"_

 _"Or simply that you had gone mad after all this stress" said Estella with a smile. Harry scowled._

 _"I will go with you Potter" said Estella and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Harry smiled at her happily._


	15. Chapter 15

"You should go with Hermione. I am OK here.." said Harry heatedly to Ron

He had been trying to get rid of his best friends by asking them to go to Hogsmeade without him. But they were reluctant to leave him alone.

"Harry… you will be alone here..and we have gone many times to Hogsmeade..With the OWLS approaching, maybe we should study" said Hermione

Harry glared at the pair of them. If they stayed with him, he wouldn't be able to sneak out of the castle. Harry suspected that they were afraid to spent time with each other in Hogsmeade. He was practically setting them up on a date but his friends were either oblivious to it or scared about it.

"No..I won't let Umbridge ruin your weekends as well. Bring me some butterbeer also. I will be fine" said Harry firmly. He let out a sigh of relief as his friends agreed.

On the Hogsmeade trip day, Harry noticed Ron was nervous. He kept on changing his clothes. Harry felt more relaxed as compared to his date with Cho. Harry accompanied Ron and Hermione till the great Hall. He noticed Hermione had put in an effort to tame her hair as well. She looked beautiful. Ron just looked terrified seeing Hermione. Harry could understand why. They both had dressed up and Ron was hit by the realization that it was a date. After bidding them goodbye, Harry rushed to the third floor to meet Estella.

He found Estella waiting for him with a frown on her face. She looked gorgeous in her burgundy top and jeans.

"late as always" Said Estella

"Good to see you too dear" said Harry as they led their way to Hogsmeade.

Estella had finally relented to make him ginger with brown eyes after he argued that blonde hair will make him look like her brother. She herself turned into a raven haired girl with blue eyes. He had suggested not putting a charm on her lips which made her smug. Harry felt his date was going well without much argument. They entered the 'Broomstick for everyone' shop with harry inspecting the Cleansweep 6.0

"They should bring back magical carpets. Broomsticks are getting out of fashion" said Estella

"Brooms are better. More speed and grip. Carpets are for losers" said harry stubbornly.

"Hmm then maybe a hippogriff,.." teased Estella . Harry snorted.

"I don't think hippogriffs like you.."

" But you do.." retorted Estella

They decided to have lunch in the Taste of Wizards restaurant. Harry was tempted to take her to Weedspuff club but he felt Estella would smack him for it. As they ate lunch, conversation invariably fell back to his family. Harry told her about his godfather Sirius without revealing how he helped him escape . He figured that Lucius Malfoy already knew that Sirius was innocent. So telling that to Estella didn't make a difference. She didn't press for more details. They had reached an unspoken agreement on not prying too much.

"So you mean to say Black never wanted to kill you... And this Pettigrew..he did it.."

Harry nodded. "I should have let them kill Pettigrew"

"You are not a killer Harry" Said Estella holding his hand.

"So that's why Professor Snape hates you..I remember he was obsessed for catching Black …" said Estella thoughtfully

"He loathes me…. He and my father were not the best of friends" harry replied

"He doesn't loathe you... I think you are pathetic in potions so he gets angry on you" said Estella frowning.

"He hated me since he set his eyes on me. Sorry to break your heart but he is no angel. He is an old ugly bat" said Harry angrily.

"Oh c'mon Potter. If I were your Potions professor you'd be in detention every night" snapped Estella

"I'd like that" said harry grinning causing Estella to blush

"I mean…Oh ..stop laughing..you think there are potions called strength potions…how dumb can you be?"

Harry stopped laughing. "you lied? Why?"

Suddenly Estella looked uncomfortable under his gaze. He could see her changing to her cold expression whenever she got defensive. He still looked at her questioningly and saw her defense crumble.

"Yeah…There is no such potion" she said weakly.

"Then what potion do you take?"

"Squibsical Potion" whispered Estella.

"You are a squib?" spluttered out Harry without thinking. Then he looked at Estella and he was taken aback. She looked vulnerable. Harry had never seen her like that. She was always cold and arrogant when she felt threatened.

"Not that I care" he added hastily squeezing her hand. He hadn't lied.

Estella looked down unable to meet his eyes.

"You'd still be my furball" said Harry gently. Estella looked at him for a long moment. He looked back at her trying to convince her.

"I am not a squib ,Harry" whispered Estella ."I am…I am.."she gulped… "I am a freak"

"You are not" said harry indignantly.

Estella sat there silently. Harry let her regain her composure but didn't let go of her hand. Taking a deep breath, she spoke in barely a whisper "Squibsical potion is not for squibs to get magical… Its for turning obscurials like me into squibs.."

"Why would you want to be a squib?" asked Harry bewildered

"I don't have a choice. I cannot control the intensity and direction of my magic. Why do you think I blast off classrooms but still not able to do simple spells? If I don't take the potion, I will be a danger to everyone around me. The squibsical potion suppresses my magic so that I don't hurt others" said Estella . Her face had changed into the cold demeanor now. She looked unbreakable but somehow Harry felt she was broken

"If the potion works then how come you do glamour charms and vanish people?"asked harry puzzled

"the potion can only suppress magic. Not destroy it. I can still manage to do spells which don't require high level of magic which is why I can do glamour charms. Sometimes, when I try too hard to do a spell, the magic burst out from me. I cant control the intensity. I ended up vanishing Macmillan instead of the snail in Charms class. Dumbledore was angry with me" Estella said with a wry smile

"Dumbledore knows?" asked harry

"Of course he knows. He is the headmaster. He had talked to my father for letting me come to Hogwarts. I don't know why he bothers since he is trying to turn me into a squib. Maybe he felt I would hate magic after failing at it continuously" harry could feel the hurt and anger in her voice now

"I don't think so…You told me Dumbledore made you pass last year. Why would he do that?" asked Harry carefully

"I don't know what goes on in his mind. But mark my words Potter, he is not straight as he seems to be. There is always an inner motive for everyone …"

"I don't have any inner motive" said harry briskily.

Estella gave him a tiny smile "I know..thats why I told you"

"So ..umm.. the potion you were making..what is it?" asked Harry tentatively.

"I was trying to improve the squibsical potion. I don't want to be a squib Harry" Estella tensed up

"I tried to change some ingredients..you know so that my magic level is not reduced so much..so that I can do spells without hurting anyone"

"Is it working?" asked harry

"Well, I am able to control the direction of the magic now if I concentrate hard. I managed to blast off Umbridge. But I am not able to control its intensity. I had planned to disarm her but ended up sending her to hospital. The high intensity magic makes me weak . I went to St Mungo's to get a recovery draught. But it's a start…"

Harry fell silent. His mind was reeling. He didn't know how to console her. But Estella hadn't shed any tears. She just looked determinedly ahead. There were a lot of questions in his mind. But he decided today was not the day to ask.

"Sirius got a flying bike… I could take you up with me since you hate brooms…But no magical carpets" said harry hoping to divert her attention

Estella looked confused for a moment before smiling at him

"No way Potter..you are a reckless driver. I have seen your quidditch matches. You always end up in hospital"

"I am the youngest seeker of the century. You will be lucky to ride with me" retorted Harry. They continued chatting for the rest of the day.

Harry walked with his arm around Estella they made their way back to Hogwarts. As they neared the destination, Estella pulled him back and reversed the glamour charms

"Potter… I can understand if you don't want to see me anymore" said Estella nervously

"Huh?" Harry was stunned. He thought they had a wonderful time together. After lunch, they had gone zonko's joke shop and to Terry's Popcorns. She had even laughed at his jokes. Why would she want to break up with him?

Estella watched the clueless expression on Harry's face and sighed.

"You really should learn about wizarding traditions. Squibs and freaks are a disgrace to the family. People don't associate themselves with them. "

"You are not a freak. Stop calling yourself that" Harry spat angrily

Estella looked at him bewildered. Here she was trying to tell him that she was a disgrace to him and he seemed to be more interested the word 'freak'.

"Obscurial then..You don't get the point, Harry. I am dangerous to you. My magic might even kill you if my emotions go haywire."

"It wont"

"How do you know?"

"Honestly… I am still alive after five years of knowing you. And I think there were more chances of you killing me in the first few years considering we hated each other." Argued Harry

"But.."Estella started but was cut off by Harry kissing her. She tried to resist as she knew he wanted her to shut up. But in the end she gave up resisting, and she felt Harry smirk against her in victory . After several moments, they broke up gasping for breath.

"You are not getting rid of me that easily, Stella." Harry said stubbornly.

Estella broke into a smile and pulled him back for another kiss

Harry came back into the common room whistling to find Hermione and Ron waiting for him. Ron handed him a butterbeer as they sat down near the fireplace.

"you look like a cat who got the canary" Said Ron looking at him.

Harry grinned and asked "How was your day?"

"It was good. We met up with Dean and Ginny. But we came back early since someone had to complete all the assignments for next year as well" Said Ron giving Hermione a dark look.

"we have OWLS this year Ron" scoffed Hermione and turned her attention to Harry

"Where have you been? I didn't see you in the library as well.."

"Umm….I took a walk around the castle.." lied harry nervously. He had been giving them excuses for the past few months whenever he went with Estella. Harry wondered till what time he'd be able to do it. Harry knew his friends would find out one day but he just didn't have the courage to tell them.

"I was reading too…..Hermione..What is an obscurial?" Harry asked in what he hoped was a casual voice.

Hermione looked up from her book with a puzzled expression 'Why? What happened?"

"I just went through the restricted section.. I got bored..I saw something like that in a book. I thought you will know it..You are the brightest witch of your age" said Harry hoping that his praise will make Hermione happy and ask fewer questions

Hermione glowed with pride but before she could answer Ron cut her off. "Obscurials are freaks of magic. They have no control over their magic and often end up killing people. The ministry usually kills them or sent them St Mungo. They are very rare….I think we had one in family ..third cousin or something..he was killed after his magic burst out..heard that he killed five people including himself… Should have sent him to St mungo's earlier… " Said Ron darkly

"I don't think so..There are a lot of prejudice on obscurials just like giants ,muggleborns and vampires. I have researched on it. But its difficult to get information since most of the books are biased. Even though there have been some nasty accidents, usually obscurials don't kill anyone. But they are a threat to the Wizarding Statue of secrecy. So I think they have circulated these stories of obscurials being freaks and murderers. As a matter of fact, their magic gets highly dangerous only when they undergo severe emotional trauma" said Hermione as though she was reading from a textbook.

"But that's the problem Hermione...everyone undergoes trauma at some point..If they start killing for that.." began Ron

"Well if the wizarding world continues to shun them, then obviously they will have trauma..Moreover ever since the Squibsical potion was invented, their magic level is controlled…" replied Hermione sarcastically

"We don't really know how effective is that potion..they are still testing it. I have heard Dad telling that some obscurials turn to squibs, while for others it doesn't have much effect. Some get so weakened that they can barely walk" argued back Ron

"So they are giving a potion to Obscurials that is not even properly tested?" asked harry grimly

"well its either that or killing them..I am sure Dumbledore knew what he was doing.." replied Hermione

"Whats Dumbledore got to do with this?" asked harry surprised

Hermione sighed and looked at him . he knew that look. It was directed at him when he asked stupid questions

"Dumbledore invented the squibsical Potion"


	16. Chapter 16

_For the next few days, Harry spent most of his time in library trying to gather information on obscurials. His conversation with Ron and Hermione was a wake up call for him. He had thought Estella had exaggerated about killing him accidently. He felt she had a small problem where she wouldn't be able to do advanced spells and blast off classrooms in case she got angry. But the library books told horrifying tales of obscurials destroying buildings, bridges, forests etc and killing people. They were described as animals that could destroy the world. Harry slammed the book shut furiously._

 _Obscurials were killed by the ministry until Dumbledore had invented the squibsical potion around three decades ago. The potion had various side effects and was not fully able to suppress magic. But it was a ray of hope for obscurials as they could live on the potion monitored by St Mungo. Harry was pretty sure that Estella's condition was a Malfoy family secret. In normal circumstances, she'd have been sent into isolation in the hospital. His headache began to intensify._

 _Harry thought about the time spent with Estella. They had been talking for more than two years now. Did he want to risk whatever he had with her over the words of some cranky old wizard who authored 'Dark wizards: A look back' ? The only time he had seen any animalistic instinct in her was when she pulled him for a rough kiss… He was pretty glad whenever she did that. If being with her meant he would be in danger, Harry would take the risk. Anyway, he was always in mortal danger from Voldemort without any positive sides to it. Atleast Estella snogged him out of his senses._

 _"_ _Are you sure you are not trying to kill me?" muttered Estella looking terrified._

 _Harry laughed at her. He had taken her to the quidditch field at night using his cloak to 'surprise' her._

 _"_ _Just mount it furball…the broom can feel your fear. Just focus on going up. You will be fine" said Harry_

 _"_ _No thank you… I think I prefer my feet firmly on ground"_

 _"_ _Just don't scream…OK? As much I like it, I don't think Filch would be pleased" Harry said ignoring her. He pushed her and the broom went up. Harry watched as Estella circled the pitch. She was flying very slowly , afraid of falling down. His firebolt seemed to have sensed her fear and was hadn't accelerated to its usual speed. He saw her relax and the fly higher, her confidence slightly increasing._

 _"_ _I am never letting you talk me into this again" said Estella as soon as she landed besides him. Her cheeks were pink and hair looked like a nest. He could see her wearing the thin chain with emerald stones that he had bought for her during their date. She had insisted on silver-green combination._

 _"_ _Don't lie Malfoy… you seemed to enjoy it" Harry said grinning mischievously at her._

 _Estella bumped his shoulders with hers as they walked towards the stands._

 _"_ _Did you break into Umbridge's office?" asked Estella_

 _Harry cringed. He had broken into Umbridge's office to see Sirius. He had seen Snape's memory in which his father had behaved like a douche. He had flooed to see Sirius to get some explanation on the same_

 _"_ _I take that as a yes" Said Estella watching him_

 _"_ _How do you even know this stuff?" asked Harry_

 _"_ _My brother is in the inquisitional squad….He told me that someone broke into her office…Well I think whenever something goes wrong, you are the one behind it… I tell you Potter..You are going to get expelled at this rate… why can't you be just normal?" ranted Estella_

 _"_ _Excuse me… I am normal…Except for dating a slytherin, I am perfectly normal"_

 _"_ _why on earth you broke into her office? Were you planning for some surprise proposal?"_

 _Harry fell silent. Despite their closeness, he still kept secrets._

 _"_ _don't tell me that you like her... I have read the novel 'Violent Magic'..I swear I will kill you" continued Estella._

 _Harry blinked . "Violent magic?"_

 _"_ _Really Potter..Do you ever read?.. I guess not .since you are friends with the bookworm. Violent Magic…The top selling novel by Lyra Vespan…You know the one where witch is turned on by cruciatus curse"_

 _"_ _Is that even possible?" asked Harry shocked._

 _"_ _Of course not..Its dragon dung. Hopeless…I bet she has never been on the receiving end of the curse"_

 _"_ _That's just disgusting" said Harry thinking about the Longbottoms._

 _"_ _Yeah..good you agree with me..I was beginning to worry you were getting turned on by the scar on your hand..The novel too has a similar scene…Professor Strips the student and start making marks with a knife and…"_

 _"_ _shut up" Harry said furiously trying to block the horrible images she had created in his mind._

 _"_ _You are getting back at me for making you fly..Aren't you?..I will never forgive you for this" spat Harry as Estella started giggling._

 _Harry was livid. Sirius was being tortured by Voldemort and he and his friends had been caught in Umbridge's office. Harry mentally cursed himself for agreeing with Hermione. They should have directly went to the ministry without checking for Sirius at Grimmauld Place. Umbridge had almost crucioed him when Hermione started to cry and tell her about some imaginary weapon. Harry was shocked as Hermione went on making up a story to Umbridge_

 _"_ _Fine,ʹ said Hermione, now sobbing into her hands again. ʹFine… let them see it, I hope they use it on you! In fact, I wish youʹd invite loads and loads of people to come and see! Th ‐ that would serve you right ‐ oh, Iʹd love it if the wh ‐ whole school knew where it was, and how to u ‐ use it, and then if you annoy any of them theyʹll be able toʹs ‐ sort you out!ʹ_

 _These words had a powerful impact on Umbridge:_

 _Umbridge contemplated Hermione for another long moment, then spoke in what she clearly thought was a motherly voice._

 _ʹAll right, dear, letʹs make it just you and me… Get up, now_ _."_

 _Harry assessed the situation. If Umbridge took Hermione and figured out that she was lying, Hermione would be in grave danger. She might even crucio was no way Harry would allow that. Sirius was already being tortured because of him… Hell would freeze over before he lets his best friend walk alone with Umbridge to the forest_

 _"_ _Professor… Hermione won't be able to show you the weapon. Only I can show it…You see Dumbledore trusted me and put a charm on it. It recognizes my magic and then reveals itself" Harry said in what he hoped was a desperate and scared voice._

 _"_ _But Harry..." began Hermione but Umbridge silenced her and looked suspiciously at him._

 _"_ _Why Potter? What made you open your mouth now?"_

 _Harry was thinking fast. "Well…I know she can't reveal it to you. I don't want you to hurt her for that… I can't bear that" Harry croaked . For once Harry was thankful to Rita Skeeter for fuelling rumors on the nonexistent love life of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. He could see Hermione gape at him while Ron was stunned. He'd explain it to them later._

 _Umbridge looked at him and Hermione for a moment and said in a sickly girlish voice "Finally I found your weak spot, Potter. Now lead the way to the forest Potter. If you try anything silly, I will make sure that your sweet little girlfriend will pay for it...Lead on"_

 _Harry led Umbridge to the forest making his way to Grawp. He didn't really have a plan on how to escape Grawp but hoped he'd get rid of Umbridge atleast._

 _"_ _Potter..where are you taking me?" Harry turned around to see Umbridge pointing her wand at him. They had made their way only halfway into the forest. She was looking at him suspiciously._

 _Before he could answer , he saw a blinding white light hit Umbridge making her fall on the ground. Harry looked up to see Estella with her wand raised_

 _"_ _I only wanted to disarm her" she whimpered_

 _"_ _Serves her right..How did you find us?"_

 _"_ _Saw you walking with Umbridge towards the forest. She had her wand pointed at you...I followed" said Estella as she bent to check on umbridge. "Not dead.." said Estella looking relieved_

 _"_ _get her to the hospital.. I need to go to the ministry…" Harry said quickly and turned around_

 _"_ _Why do you want to go the ministry?" Estella caught his wrist and stared at him._

 _"_ _Voldemort's got Sirius..he is being tortured there..I have to go" Harry didn't even bother to lie. He just wanted to go ._

 _"_ _Are you sure? How do you even.."_

 _"_ _I am damn sure .Now leave me" Roared Harry . He didn't have time for this nonsense._

 _Estella looked shocked but her hold on his wrist got stronger_

 _"_ _How do you plan to go there?" asked Estella_

 _This made Harry stop. He hadn't thought about how to reach the ministry. They had to reach soon. But how?_

 _"_ _And in case you reach there also, how do you plan to search for Sirius? I don't think the ministry will entertain a school student to roam around. Especially Harry Potter."_

 _Harry felt his head was about to explode. He could hear Sirius screaming. Estella was lost in thought._

 _"_ _Unless…of course..you are accompanied by someone from the ministry…"said Estella with a steely determination on her face. Harry was reminded of the time when her father was sent to Azkaban. He had seen a similar resolve on her face when she was handling the case. She was looking at Umbridge._

 _"_ _Umbridge won't let me into the ministry." Said Harry disbelievingly ._

 _"_ _Who said it had to be her? It can be anyone who looks like her" said Estella as she rummaged her purse to get a flask._

 _Harry caught on. "Ok give me the Polyjuice Potion"_

 _"_ _I am coming with you Potter. Its my potion. I am using it" said Estella furiously pointing her wand at Harry._

 _"_ _You might get killed there…There are death eaters…Voldemort..Its too dangerous.." argued Harry_

 _"_ _All the more reason for me to come.. For once I wont have to worry about the intensity of my magic. I don't need to concentrate to tone it down..I can handle direction"_

 _Harry wanted to argue but his scar hurt again. Sirius… He couldn't waste time. Umbridge was stirring..She was waking up_

 _"_ _Fine..what is the plan?"_

 _"_ _Heard about the imperius curse, Potter?"_

 _Harry took Umbridge's wand and put her under the Imperius curse. Estella transformed into Umbridge using the Polyjuice Potion. They forced Umbridge to drink the potion making her transform to Estella. Harry turned back as they exchanged their clothing. It was weird to see his girlfriend change to Umbridge. But he was too tensed to care._

 _BANG! BANG!_

 _Harry turned around to see Umbridge who had Estella's body lying unconscious on the floor. It appeared Estella had used a spell that resulted in knocking her down_

 _"_ _Memory Charm and Stunner" whispered Estella_

 _"_ _You could have let me do it…" Said Harry indignantly_

 _"_ _Wanted more power you see…we cant risk her remembering you doing an unforgivable. She will never recover this memory. And I have knocked her out for a couple of days atleast."_

 _Harry levitated umbridge as they ran to Umbridge's office. When they reached the office, Harry put Umbridge down outside the door and pocketed the wand. Harry entered the office with Estella._

 _"_ _Preposterous..Cheating..a pathetic attempt to cheat the ministry..You are going to pay Potter.." said Estella imitating Umbridge._

 _"_ _What happened Professor ?" asked Draco in a polite voice. Estella appeared to be flustered before regaining composure._

 _"_ _The boy tried to attack me. Your sister tried to help me but she got in the way. She was hit by the stunner I believe..nothing to worry…She is just knocked down..Take her to the infirmary" Draco had rushed outside even before Estella completed her dialogue._

 _"_ _Now you all" Said Estella pointing towards Harry and his friends._

 _"_ _Attacking a ministry employee…We will settle this in the ministry itself.. Place all their wands on my table Crabbe..Now the_ _inquisitional_ _squad members can go..This is out of Hogwarts now…I will show them the power of ministry" Said Estella menacingly. Harry had to appreciate her acting skills. She acted like a meaner version of Umbridge._

 _"_ _But.." began Pansy_

 _"_ _I said leave"_

 _The squad left the office and as soon as the door closed , Harry had taken his wand in the pocket and shouted "Imperio"_

 _Estella's eyes became dazed. He was tempted to leave her behind but they needed Umbridge's body._

 _"_ _Harry!" shouted Hermione looking scared_

 _"_ _I had to do it..We need her to get into the ministry. Take your wands . We will use the floo to get to her office" said Harry_

 _"_ _But an unforgivable.."began Hermione_

 _"_ _lets get Sirius" said Ron silencing Hermione with a look._

 _"_ _How did you get a wand?"whispered Hermione_

 _Harry didn't reply as he pretended to search his phoenix wand._

 _"_ _lets get to the ministry"_


	17. Chapter 17

Harry had argued for taking only Ron, Hermione and Umbridge with him . But Ginny, Luna and Neville decided to come anyway.

Estella flooed to the ministry followed by Harry. He lifted the curse quickly before the others arrived. They had planned to pretend that Umbridge was acting under the curse. Ginny was the last one to arrive. As they stood in Umbridge's office, the door opened

"Dolores! What happened?" asked a witch who came into her cabin. Harry noticed that her name was Malfasda Hopkins as written on her uniform.

"Uh… hello..Is the minister here? I have some work" said Estella in a sweet voice

"Oh..Now? You know Fudge left the office an hour ago..working hours are over" said Malfada looking at them suspiciously

"Very well.. I suppose you can leave too then… I had hoped to see him for an urgent work..guess it can wait till tomorrow"

"What work?" Harry could see that Malfada was suspicious. This was getting out of hand

"Hopkins, Are you questioning my authority here? You do realize to whom you are talking to… As I have already stated , I have some business with Cornelius about Hogwarts. Some students need to get expelled" Estella shot a look at them

"But that is entirely between the minister of magic and the high Inquisitor of Hogwarts. May I know what you are doing in my office at this hour?" said Estella with arrogance. It was weird to see the malfoy arrogance on Umbridge. But it seemed to do the trick as malfada had become defensive.

"Oh.. I just came to see whether they kept Higgins case on your table… I will get going now..Its late"

"good bye then" said Estella dismissively as Malfada closed the door. They waited for Malfada's step to die away before rushing to the department of Mysteries.

ʹItʹs got my name on,ʹ said Harry as he picked up the prophecy in the shape of a dusty glass wall

ʹVery good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me.ʹ

Harry saw Rabastan Lestrange pointing his wand towards him. Black shapes were emerging out of thin air surrounding them. He felt Hermione grasp his hand as they formed a circle.

'To me, Potter,ʹ repeated the drawling voice of Rabastan Lestrange as he held out his hand, palm up.

Harry realized that it was a trap. He had put the lives of his friends in trouble by recklessly acting on a fake vision. Sirius was never in trouble. Hermione was right as always. He knew the only thing that separated him from death was the crystal ball in his hand. Somehow, the death eaters were more interested in it than him. Harry had stalled them by trying to talk to Lestrange about the prophecy. But he could see their patience waning

"well..well..who is this?you even got a professor to join you Potter…" sneered Bellatrix as she looked at Estella. Harry's mind was racing.

"give the prophecy Potter . Otherwise you will watch your friends die a painful death"

Harry hissed to Hermione, moving his lips as little as possible, ʹSmash shelves'

' NOW!'

Six different voices behind him bellowed, ʹREDUCTO!ʹ Six curses flew in six different directions and the shelves opposite them exploded as they hit. Estella's curse was the most powerful one knocking down three death eaters along the way. They rushed that way trying to get rid of the death eaters.

They had split up running to different doors. They fought valiantly for a bunch of high school students. Harry saw Hermione and Ron trying to stun the death eaters while Avery was advancing in on Estella. Luna pushed Harry out of the way of a stunner and it hit her. As the battle progressed, they had smashed all the time turners in the ministry and Ron was trying to battle with a brain with tentacles. Hermione was cursed and Estella and Luna were dragging her body to safety. Ginny , Neville and Harry were still standing sending curses in all directions. But the death eaters were advancing in on them .They were outnumbered. Harry saw Ginny hit by a purple flame knocking her down. Neville ran to catch her while Harry was momentarily distracted and had been hit by the body binding curse by Mcnair causing him to drop the prophecy and it smashed.

Harry saw Rabastan lestrange yell in frustration looking ready for murder. Avery and Mcnair were with him. He saw Avery raise his wand towards him "Avada-"

BANG!

Estella had thrown herself in front of Harry and shot a disarming spell. He saw a blinding white light shooting towards the death eaters as they were knocked down. He could almost feel the magical energy radiating from her. His body binding spell lifted and Estella had collapsed besides him. Harry pulled her up ….

"please don't die..please don't die.." harry muttered to her as he shook her. He was relieved to find that she was still breathing. He picked her up and dragged Ron with him towards the door. Neville was limping with Hermione and Ginny as Luna led the way. They door was too far, harry could see the death eaters running towards them..they won't make it..

"Dumbledore" said Neville as Harry saw the order of phoenix members come to their rescue. His heart soared. Sirius beamed at him while running past harry to attack Bellatrix. Sirius was safe… harry felt relief..

Harry watched as bellatrix dueled Sirius who was enjoying the fight. Then it happened in a matter of seconds.

Harry saw Bellatrix's curse hit Sirius on the chest causing him to sank backwards through a veil. Harry waited for him to reappear from the other end.

ʹSIRIUS!ʹ Harry yelled. ʹSIRIUS!ʹ

Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back as he tried to reach for Sirius.

James Potter welcomed his longtime friend on the other side of the veil.

Harry woke up in the hospital bed with his body aching. He knew his friends were also injured but alive…alive was all that mattered… Dumbledore had explained to him about the prophecy. It didn't bother him at the moment. He could only feel the pain of losing Sirius...because of his stupidity. Lupin was sitting beside him, his face showing concern.

"I need to speak to Harry alone" Dumbledore had come to Harry's room. Lupin left the room and Dumbledore locked it with a wave of his wand. Harry prepared himself to receive more sympathy..But Harry lost his godfather…No one would understand..No one can console him..

"Please tell me why Estella Malfoy accompanied you using Polyjuice potion to the Ministry?"asked Dumbledore calmly.

Harry panicked. He was so distraught on Sirius' death that he hadn't thought about anyone finding out about Estella. He had left her when he saw Sirius fall back into the veil. But she was breathing..She couldn't be dead…

"Is she ..."alive..Harry couldn't bear to ask the question. He couldn't cause one more death...

"She is alright. She had collapsed since she had used more magical energy than her body could withstand. But I'd like to know what made her do that" said Dumbledore quietly.

Harry fell silent. He could feel Dumbledore's gaze on him

"She insisted on coming with me after she hit Umbridge with a stunner" mumbled Harry.

"Does Mr. weasley and Miss Granger know about this?"

"No"

Harry felt Dumbledore was seeing right through his soul as he looked at him.

"I see…Miss Malfoy started convulsing and her magic was bursting out soon after we reached Hogwarts.I managed to calm her down but I recognized that such powerful magic was not coming from Dolores. The polyjuice potion has worn off and I switched them to their respective rooms. Now the official version will be that Professor Umbridge accompanied you to the ministry since you were able to convince her about Voldemort's return. Miss Malfoy had tried to stop you and Umbridge hit her with a stunner so strong that she has been knocked out for a couple of days. During the battle , Umbridge was hit by a memory charm that resulted her losing all her memories for the past three years. I hope that you understand the gravity of the situation harry. Only you, me and Miss Malfoy knows what happened. If the truth gets out, Miss Malfoy will be-"

"I understand" said Harry forcibly. He didn't want Dumbledore to complete the sentence. He had put enough lives in danger. Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder and then left his room

It had been a month since Sirius died. Harry was out of hospital. He hadn't gone to check on Estella. He knew she was recovering. She was alive…unlike Sirius. She was alive and probably well protected since she was a Malfoy. She was the niece of Bellatrix. No one knew she had come with him to the ministry. Trust Dumbledore to handle it so secretly.

Harry stood near the Great lake watching the giant squid. He was alone. He didn't want to talk to anyone. His heart clenched as he thought of Sirius. But more than pain, another emotion had taken over his mind now…Revenge.. He wanted revenge against Bellatrix… She had killed off the only family he had left in the world.. The only paternal figure he had in life… he wanted Bellatrix to suffer the same..the pain he was going through..The feeling was consuming him...filling him with vitriol in his mind. He will have his revenge..No matter what he had to do… No matter how low he had to fall…He will do it for Sirius.

"Harry"

Harry recognized Estella's voice but didn't turn around. He didn't know what he felt at the moment. She had fought with him. But somewhere in his mind, a nagging voice had awakened. She hadn't stopped Bellatrix from killing Sirius... She might have thought it was a fake vision…She might not have anticipated that she would have to fight her family… She had no choice once they reached the ministry… She might have even passed information to Voldemort…as unrealistic as it sounded, Harry felt easier to believe it…Easier to blame it on someone other than him…

"I am so sorry Harry..Aunt Bella.."

Harry turned around looking at Estella. Her eyes widened in fear. Aunt Bella…Aunt bella..the words were resonating in his ears..she was the niece of Bellatrix Lestrange…The one who killed Sirius. Harry could feel hatred running through him..His clenched his fists trying not to attack her. At that moment, Harry noticed her striking resemblance to Bellatrix. Almost a blond Bellatrix… So similar yet so different…Her words had triggered a monster within him. A terrible creature that saw only what it wanted to see… that saw her resemblance to Bellatrix but refused to see her as the niece of Sirius as well… At the moment, it saw the niece of Bellatrix, not his girlfriend.

Estella watched as Harry looked at her in pure loathing. She could sense his fury. His bottled up anger on everything and everyone had found a target..Her.

"Your aunt killed my godfather..my only family." Harry said in a cold indifferent voice that was unlike him.

Estella knew what was coming.. Harry had never used that tone with her..Even during their worst arguments, she hadn't seen the such fury in his eyes. There was a madness in those green eyes... A madness that would destroy her. She waited ,not even daring to breathe for his next words…She knew he would mean it..She knew he was going to say it…but it would hurt her no less..

"We are over Malfoy."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thank you all for all the reviews

I have potrayed Harry more aggressive in the fifth year since that was a darker year in the series. With the connection of Voldemort's soul and people calling him a liar , Harry was lashing out at many people including his best friends in the books who supported him. So Harry was potrayed to be more aggressive towards Estella this year. The Voldemort's soul in him relishes harassing people and thereby trying to isolate Harry from the ones he love.

Sirius death certainly changed Harry. For the better or worse is yet to be seen. Why Harry blamed Estella? It's similar to his thoughts on Snape. In the fifth book, Harry tries to blame Snape for Sirius death but Dumbledore cuts down his arguments against Snape. Snape had tried to help Sirius by informing the order. But Harry feels otherwise. With Sirius death, Harry will tame the Voldemort's soul in him for the time being. But a soul connection is too powerful to be controlled completely. It will grow and Darker Harry will certainly cause relationship troubles.

I don't know much about Harry 'the boyfriend .' from the books. He is an insensitive idiot ( expecting Cho to move on so quickly) and falls for pretty quidditch stars ( Cho & Ginny) and has an impulsive streak (kissing Ginny in common room) . So most of Harry's actions towards Estella is based on impulse without much thinking. And I have put in liberal use of my imagination to sketch out that aspect of his personality.

Again thank you for all the reviews. They really help me to improve. I know last two chapters were rushed. So I am adopting a slower pace.

The half blood prince

Guilt

' It was a trap.. I told you so...' said Hermione accusing him

Harry saw Ron bleeding...Estella hit by a stunner...Neville tortured while Luna and Ginny were running..

Harry saw Sirius falling through the veil...

'SIRIUS...SIRIUS..' Harry yelled

A high pitched laughter ... Bellatrix

Harry Potter woke up in his bed..his face covered in sweat breathing heavily...He put on his glasses . He was overwhelmed by grief.

Harry had gone back to the Dursleys for the holidays. He had not even whined about it. For once he was happy to get away from the wizarding world. He wasn't ready to be the chosen one..to be the reason of hope... He couldn't save the world..he couldn't even save his godfather...how could he save them all?

Harry closed his eyes trying to sleep knowing that sleep won't come. It was the worst summer for him. He still grieved hoping that it was all a nightmare. But finally he accepted Sirius was gone...gone forever because of him...His stupid hero complex...The nightmares reduced over time but still Harry realized that life was too Short . There were a lot of things he wanted Sirius to know...how much Harry loved him..how much he meant to him... But life was too short. Too short to fight with his friends...too short to live in the guilt of causing Sirius death...He'd live his life..He'd live his life for Sirius who died protecting him.

Harry got up from the bed. He wouldn't be able to sleep. The night was silent occasionally disrupted by uncle Vernon's was a beautiful night. His thoughts drifted to silver grey eyes...

"I like you too" a blushing Estella Malfoy had told him ages ago on a similar night. Harry sighed

He remembered her face when they broke up..No when he broke up

"We are over Malfoy"

She was too stunned to utter anything. Harry remembered it too well. She stood there like a stone as though the words didn't mean anything to her. But her eyes betrayed the hurt she felt. Harry had stormed off. His soul enjoying the pain it caused her. But the guilt came soon. Sooner than he expected. She had fought with him against the death eaters and he had broken her heart by accusing her to be one of them. He knew he was the one who caused Sirius death. His mind had tried everything to prove otherwise. To blame anyone but himself..Finally he accepted the ugly truth...

Harry always knew his relationship with Estella would end up in a disaster. He had trouble distinguishing her from the evil deeds of her family. There was a part of him that expected her to be a spy...her to turn out like the rest of them...her to use him...her to kill him...He broke her heart before she broke his...

But still Harry knew he owed an deserved that after all she had done for him. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to rekindle the relationship. Knowing Estella ,Harry was sure that she wouldn't want him back. Not after how he behaved. He was not sure of his feelings for her. It was too complex. He wanted to protect her from everyone but who will protect her from Harry himself?

XXX XXX XXX

An owl delivered a copy of Daily prophet to him through the opened the paper praying that at least today there was no article about him being the Chosen One

'Draco Malfoy takes over the Malfoy Apothecary'

Draco Malfoy,16 has been officially appointed as the wizardhead of Malfoy Apothecary after a unanimous voting decision by the company stakeholders. This comes after the removal of Lucius Malfoy as the wizardhead of the company. It comes a shock to many who expected Mr. Matt Zabtini, 47 , major share holder to take up the mantle or even Mrs. Malfoy to come forward.

But true to the Malfoy tradition, the male heir has stepped into the seat. As reported earlier, Mr Zabtini was Keen to remove Lucius Malfoy and secure the seat for himself. But according to rumors, the young heiress of Malfoy empire, Ms Estella Malfoy is all set to get engaged to Mr. Blaise Zabtini next year. The matrimonial contract between the two families has clinched the business deal for the Malfoys which is crucial at this juncture.

Harry scanned the photo on the paper. Draco looked proud along with his mother. looked smug. But Harry didn't see any of them. His eyes were on Estella smiling and waving at him with Blaise wrapped around her. They certainly looked like a happy couple.

Harry felt a sharp pain in his chest as he looked at the picture. He looked at Estella feeling angry. Within two months, she had moved on.. was that all Harry meant to her? He had lost his temper and she ran to the next man...Blaise Zabtini..Harry felt like jinxing him to make him impotent...His insides we're filled with kerosene now..For the first time in over two months Harry felt something other than grief and rage... jealousy

He looked at Estella...Her smile was fake one..he knew that..Harry knew all her smiles..He loved the one she used to give him when he would kiss her forehead. He secretly hoped that he was the only receipient of that smile...and the one when he had danced with her...the innocent laugh that had captivated him...his Stella...Blaise had his arms around Harry's Stella...he wanted to sever those hands..

Harry looked at the picture again. Blaise was looking at Estella with lust .But Estella was gazing ahead. There was a triumphant glint in her eyes...

As though she knew Harry will see this picture. Harry tore the picture and threw it away.

"Women" he muttered.

XXX XXX XXX

Harry entered The Burrow after Dumbledore had personally come to escort him. Harry felt Dumbledore had used him to get to Slughorn. But he wasn't angry. At least the headmaster had started to talk to him again... not keeping him in dark...he'd settle for that

Harry entered the Burrow and was greeted by Mrs. Weasley who hugged him.

'Harry!' yelled Hermione who came running towards him closely followed by Ron who was grinning.

But before either of them could reach Harry, he was engulfed in a hug with his face covered in flaming red hair. Ginny overtook both of his friends and hugged him. Harry stiffened and then returned the hug to Ginny awkwardly. He saw Hermione's smile falter slightly and Ron looking thunderstruck.

Harry knew why his friends were stunned. No one ever dared to overtake Hermione when she rushed to hug Harry. No one ever had the right..no one except Ron Weasley.

When Ginny pulled back, Harry turned to his best friends. Hermione flung her arms over him trying to knock off Harry. But after five years, Harry knew what to expect...a bone crushing hug and bushy hair on his face...followed by Ron patting him and their man hug...but Harry would never trade that for anything else. Harry Potter was unlucky in a lot of things but friendship has never been one of them.


	19. Chapter 19

Deal

" You look beautiful.." said Blaise as he placed his hands on her waist. Estella cringed but didn't object. She had sold her soul. There was no point regretting it .

" I don't know why you want to wait till next year for engagement..after all 16 is the age of consent" said Blaise suggestively

Estella untangled herself from Blaise and walked towards the peacocks in the Malfoy Manor garden. Ever since her mother had offered her as bait to Zabtini , Blaise had been dropping hints to take the relationship to the next level. They hardly had any relationship but still he wanted to get in her knickers as soon as possible.

"Blaise.. we both know this is a business deal..Your father eyes the gold in my name and my mother wants your family support"

" We could still make the most of it" continued Blaise eyeing her lustily

Estella shuddered. This was a bloody mistake. She should never have agreed to it. But what option she had?

" Not interested Zabtini" shot back Estella

"Fiery ...I like that" said Blaise winking at her. Estella glared at him.

"It's getting late Blaise...maybe you should heed home"

" Already trying to get rid of me?"

"I wish"

With much difficulty ,Estella managed to sent Blaise back home. As she entered the Manor, Narcissa Malfoy appeared before her

" I hope everything went well" Narcissa asked anxiously

Estella felt a wave of anger towards her mother.

"Yes. Your son will still be wizardhead. That's all you care.. isn't it? " Narcissa stiffened

."You are a Malfoy ,Estella. Don't forget that. Your family needs you"

" Needs..not loves.." argued Estella..she remembered the Years of ignorance and injustice shown towards her..It's always been Draco darling and Squib Estella...Her father thought she was a disgrace..but she thought at least her mother loved her..she was wrong...

"Of course not. We love you" said Draco who was watching the argument. "If you don't want to marry Blaise,we will cancel the deal. I won't let anyone ruin your life" added Draco vehemently

Estella looked at her brother. Even though he felt ashamed of her lack of magical abilities,Draco loved her and protected her. Which was one of the reasons why Estella agreed to the engagement. Even though Estella didn't know the details ,her mother had hinted that Draco was in grave danger. Voldemort was still angry with their father and had planned something for Draco. Her mother had begged her to agree for the marriage since that will get them the support of Zabtinis, who were prominent death eaters. Narcissa was convinced that with Zabtinis and Lestranges on their side, Draco could achieve the secret task

"Draco...Blaise is a good boy for our Estella. He is pure blooded and rich like us...Now go have dinner. I'd like to speak to your sister alone" said Narcissa with a tone of finalty

Draco looked at Estella who gave a faint nod and he left.

"Estella..this is not just about Draco. We need the Zabtini Malfoy name has been tainted and we are under investigation"

"But Mother.."

"Listen to me Estella" said Narcissa with her voice rising.

" Your father is in Azkaban and Matt Zabtini has good connections in the ministry. He is the only one who can keep aurors out of the Malfoy Manor. Understand?

" Flashes of the past came into Estella's mind. She went cold . The ministry will never enter the Manor again..Never again...

"Yes mother"

Estella left to her room without bothering for dinner. She sat in the room looking at the emerald necklace . She hadn't taken it off. It reminded her of the blazing green eyes that she longed to see. Harry..she was angry with him...After all she had done for him, he broke up with her.

"We are over Malfoy"

The words were etched in her memory forever. But deep down both of them knew they had no future together. She was a Slytherin a Malfoy...survival was her instinct..she would do anything to survive... anything for her family to survive ..if being with Blaise was the way to ensure that..then so be it

XXX XXX XXX

Harry and his friends settled in the compartment as the Hogwarts Express gathered speed

. "Puddlemere united will win" argued Harry

" No Harpies are the best" said Ginny fiercely

. Hermione looked at her friends..Ginny had casually place a hand on Harry's knee. It looked an innocent gesture to anyone but her. Hermione had advised Ginny to get over Harry by dating other men. She thought Ginny had moved on to Dean but the last fortnight had been an eye opener. Ginny had got over the fear of talking to Harry but not her crush. Hermione was sure that Harry had no clue about it. Her best friend had surprised her by the level of maturity he had showed this year. He was not the angry man anymore. He seemed normal but Ron had told her that he still had trouble sleeping...sometimes shouting Sirius name..

But Harry was coping well. He didn't brood but there was something else that was bothering him. Hermione didn't know the reason. Ron had pointed out Harry's growing obsession with the Malfoys. He had followed Draco in the diagon alley and was chanting Draco is a death eater theory almost every hour..And then there was the little Malfoy….

Harry looked outside watching the forests turn greener. Ron and Ginny were still talking quidditch while Hermione appeared deep in thought. Harry's thoughts drifted to a certain Slytherin. He had tried hard not to think about her during the summer. Obviously she had moved on. But He couldn't help it. He had no control over his heart. He was hurt that she had moved on so though he was nothing more than a summer fling. That had hurt him...more than he'd ever admit..He wanted to see her. NOW...

Harry stood up and took his invisibility cloak with him and made his way through the train searching for Estella. He saw Draco Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle. Hoping to see Estella he slid into the compartment with them. Estella was not there with them but Draco was boasting about a secret task to Zabtini. Harry listened. Once the train was nearing the destination , they went out of the compartment. Draco stayed behind.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Without warning, Malfoy pointed his wand at Harry, who was instantly paralyzed. As though in slow motion, he toppled out of the luggage rack and fell, with an agonizing, floor-shaking crash, at Malfoy's feet, the Invisibility Cloak trapped beneath him, his whole body revealed with his legs still curled absurdly into the cramped kneeling position. He couldn't move a muscle; he could only gaze up at Malfoy, who smiled broadly.

"I thought so," he said jubilantly. "I heard Goyle's trunk hit you. And I thought I saw something white flash through the air after Zabini came back. . . ."

Draco broke Harry's nose and threw the cloak over him.

"I don't reckon they'll find you till the train's back in London," he said quietly.

"See you around, Potter . . . or not."

And taking care to tread on Harry's fingers, Malfoy left the compartment. As he lay immobilised in the compartment panic rushed through him. Blood began to ooze out of his nose as he lay there with growing helplessness.

"Potter"

His eyes shot up as he saw her... Suddenly Harry felt that the last few months had never happened. She was as beautiful as he had remembered. Estella had came for him..She was searching the compartment like a blind girl. Finally she pulled off his cloak. She tried to immobilise him but as usual her spells were not working. After several attempts she managed to unparalyse his upper body and Harry got hold of his wand. He muttered the spell and stood up after wiping the blood of his face. Harry looked at Estella. He felt nervous and a maddening urge to kiss her. But her face was blank

"Trust you to keep poking your ugly nose on to other's business Potter.. " she spat

Harry felt his temper raising..

" I don't remember asking for your help Malfoy"

" Who said I am helping you? I don't want my brother to get in trouble because of you... Dumbledore favours gits over my brother"

Harry snorted " your brother is the biggest git"

"You should thank me on your knees Potter. I have lost count on how many times I have saved your neck. But scarhead doesn't know the meaning of gratitude"

"But you sure know the meaning of rebound" said Harry bitterly.

Estella smirked at him. She turned and walked away and Harry followed her out of the train. everyone had left .They began to walk towards the castle in silence. Harry glanced at Estella who was walking without giving him a second look. She looked haughty with her blonde hair dancing behind silence became unbearable for Harry.

"What's going on between you and Zabtini?" He blurted out before he could stop himself. Harry mentally cursed himself. He sounded like a jealous madman which he was.

" None of your business Potter" said Estella coldly ,still not looking at him

"He is a death eater"

"Again none of your business"

." It is bloody well my business if you decide to marry someone who wants to kill me" spat Harry.

"He is not interested in killing you. You are not that important" said Estella quietly. Her lack of emotions were driving Harry mad. She spoke as though he was an annoying insect that she wanted to get rid off.

Harry picked up the pace not talking to her. He had wanted to apologise to her. For being a git to her..but his insides were now filled with venom. She had moved on so quickly that Harry had started to doubt whether she had been acting the entire time. How dare she? That too Zabtini…pathetic slytherin..

" Well congratulations on your engagement " said Harry with his jaw clenched

. Estella didn't reply. They walked in silence. As soon as the castle gate opened, Harry saw a shadow of something..a man was running towards them.. Instinctively Harry pulled out his wand and launched himself in front of Estella sheilding her. As the shadow emerged from the darkness Harry relaxed. It was Lupin

Lupin looked at teenagers in front of him. Harry's face was covered in blood and he had blocked Estella out of view. He vaguely remembered the last time he had seen them together... A Slytherin hugging a Gryffindor... A rare sight..

"Pretty impressive response time, Harry" said Lupin proudly.

"Learned from the best" said Harry grinning at him.

"Where were you? We were beginning to get what happened to your nose?"

"Malfoy.." said Harry bitterly. Lupin narrowed his eyes on Estella

" Not her..Draco" added Harry quickly.

"Why are you late Miss Malfoy?"

Harry's eyes widened. He was thinking fast. But before he could speak, Estella started " I had forgotten my purse in the went back to find it but stepped on to our resident celebrity. Someone had broken his nose because he was too nosy. Serves him right. He decided to follow me to the castle. Pervert" said Estella nastily

"Now if you will excuse me, I don't want to be late for dinner" she walked past them with her head held high

Harry glared at her as Lupin watched the exchange in amusement. It was certainly going to be an interesting year


	20. Chapter 20

Harry always hated Potions. But with the new potion master,he hoped Potions would be bearable than usual.

"Can anyone tell me which potion this is?"

Both Hermione and Estella had raised their hands for the third time. Harry noticed that Slughorn had given the chance to Hermione for the last two questions even though Estella too had raised her hand.

" Yes Miss Granger"

"It's Amortentia! The most powerful love potion in the world" replied Hermione. Slughorn seemed deeply impressed by her giving her a smile. Estella dropped her hand looking angry.

"Quite right! You recognized it, I suppose, by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?"

"And the steam rising in characteristic spirals," said Hermione enthusiastically, "and it's supposed to smell differently to each of us, according to what attracts us, and I can smell freshly mown

grass and new parchment and —"

But she turned slightly pink and did not complete the sentence.

Harry gazed at the love potion. When Slughorn opened the lid, he inhaled a very seductive scent. He could smell treacle tart, Woody smell of broomstick handle and a familiar lotus fragrance. He looked over at Estella and caught her eye. She blushed furiously avoiding his intense gaze. Harry wondered what she smelled..He looked over his classmates who all were lazily grinning, looking dazed.

As the class proceeded, Harry was busy making the draught of living death. The winner was offered the Felix Felicis. He followed the instructions from his old potions text book. The previous owner of the book had scribbled several useful shortcuts and the potion was coming out well. Hermione was throwing him nasty looks since he wasn't following the textbook version. Estella was focused on making the potion . After an hour, Slughorn came to inspect the potions

Harry could see that apart from himself only Estella had managed to make her potion pale blue. She looked at him with her eyes challenging him. He returned the look.

Harry saw Slughorn look over Estella's potion. He was clearly impressed but restrained from praising made his way to Ron and Hermione and finally to Harry. When he saw the potion, his face was full of delight

"well done Harry.. marvelous.…your potion is even paler than Miss Malfoy's. Perfectly done..it is a close call but you have won the Felix "said Slughorn enthusiastically as Harry felt elated. He had won liquid luck..that too by defeating both Hermione and Estella.

Harry pocketed the golden liquid potion grinning at the furious expressions on Estella's face with the rest of Slytherins. Hermione looked disappointed while Ron was simply dumbfounded.

"That was cheating" said Hermione as Harry showed her the old potions book

"nope. You followed a set of instructions and I followed another set. And I did offer to share the book" said Harry coolly

Hermione had been nagging him about the book after they finished classes.

"you should have seen the squib's face..she.." started Ron but quickly stopped as he was puzzled by the glare Harry was giving him

Harry tried to maintain his cool and looked away. He had felt a stab of anger when Ron called Estella a Squib. He knew he shouldn't care anymore…He had called her Squib several times..but still…

"Her potion was pretty good..It was close" said Harry hoping that Rom wouldn't comment on his odd behaviour.

"I thought it was a tie…but he loves you more .. slughorn seems to be hell bent on avoiding Malfoys. Draco even tried to talk to him but he ignored. I think the Malfoy name has taken a hit" said Hermione thoughtfully.

"Yup..they don't have the power that they used to have…Dad was telling that they wanted to raid the Malfoy Manor. Think about the humiliation it will cause..But Matt Zabini is friends with the head of the auror department. He convinced him not to... With Malfoy in Azkaban there is nothing left to catch" said Ron

"They still have Draco.." said Harry slowly

"He is an arrogant prat. But that doesn't make him a criminal" said Hermione reaproachfully.

"Not yet…." Said Harry with his thoughts drifting to Draco.

XXX XXX XXX

It was a beautiful sunny day. Harry felt it was the perfect day to conduct quidditch trials

He was proud to be selected as the captain. But nervousness had crept in. What if they lost the cup under him? And then there was Ron..Harry knew that Ron was the best player in the team if he could keep his nerves under control. But that was the problem..Ron got nervous very quickly. And then there was the problem of his fan girls. According to Hermione ,Harry had become more fanciable this year. Even though Harry felt quite pleased to hear that, it was really difficult to conduct quidditch trials when more than half the applicants were only interested in him than the game.

"Enough ..Out Vane" bellowed Harry as Romilda Vane tried to grab Harry instead of the quaffle during the trials.

Romilda giggled harder and batted her eyelashes at sighed. Harry sighed in frustration. Most of the girls were trying to impress him rather than get into the team.

"Next...Ginny Weasley"

As the trails progressed , Harry was pleased with the performances of Ginny and Katie. He also selected beaters. Harry was having a tough time warding off his fan girls. One of them took her shirt off after flying around Harry. Ginny and Katie had knocked her off the broom even before Harry got a good look at her. The girl , Jelena Maxwell , had argued that it was diversionary tactics. Harry privately agreed that it was excellent diversion but had to throw her out of trials. Jelena winked at Harry as she walked back to the stands making him blush hard.

After the Jelena fiasco, keeper trials started. Cormac and Ron were the main contenders to the post . Harry was tensed about Ron's performance and to his immense relief Ron outperformed Cormac . As Harry breathed a sigh of relief, he was joined by his new team. Harry felt tired but extremely pleased with the trials. After a short practice with the team , Harry made his way to Hermione in the stands when he was interrupted by Romilda Vane.

"You fly really well Harry" she pouted. Harry wondered why she was standing so close to him. She had word a low cut top and had leaned in suggestively. Harry tried to keep his eyes from wandering and muttered " Thanks"

" Would you like some orange juice? You must be tired" said Romilda as she pushed the glass to him.

"No thanks"

Harry quickly made his way back to the common room ignoring Romilda. She was hot, but a bit too young in his opinion. And she had been practically undressing him with her eyes during the entire quidditch trials. Harry wondered why the all the girls suddenly behaved as though he was the only male in Hogwarts. Last year, all of them had been ignoring him as though he was a troll.

Harry took the way around the greenhouse to avoid his fangirls following him. Suddenly he heard whispers from the greenhouse. He had turned around as he didnt want to disturb whatever that was going on in there but a familiar sound stopped him

"Blaise…we should get back to common room. It is almost curfew time"

Harry froze as he heard Estella's panicky voice. His feet turned around on his own accord as he walked towards the source of voices.

As Zabini started to nibble her neck, estella closed her eyes trying to imagine Harry. She had seen many girls flirting with him in the quidditch trials. Harry too seemed to enjoy it especially when one of the girls had taken her shirt off. He had ogled at her as though he had never seen a girl. Blaise had been patient with her for the past month. He was smart and funny at times, but horny all the time. She knew she couldn't keep him at bay forever. And what was wrong in snogging your fiancé? Especially since Potter had broken up with her over no reason? She needed Zabini.. her engagement had to stand if she wanted the ministry out of her life...And then there was Harry..

She wanted to get over that bloody Gryffindor as quick as possible. Snogging Blaise was an excellent idea. Afte rall she had snogged Theo when her feelings for Potter had threatened to take over. It worked for a while as well. Blaise was a good kisser. He knew how to make a woman feel good. But Estella didn't feel any butterflies in her stomach as Blaise deepened the kiss. She felt his hands roam around her body making her feel disgusted. She kissed him harder hoping to feel something. But she felt only disgust.

"Stop Blaise.."

Blaise wasn't listening. He had lost control as his hands roamed to cup her breast. Estella's eyes flew open in shock but found herself staring into bright emerald eyes that looked ready to kill.

Harry Potter was looking at her disbelievingly as zabini continued to grope her and kiss her . Harry felt rage coursing through him as he saw them. He felt betrayed as he saw Estella in Blaise's arms. He felt angry and hurt…as though someone had cut his heart right off his chest. He wanted to kill them. He didn't trust to take his wand. He'd kill them. He was sure of it. He felt hatred towards Estella. She had used him. She never loved him. She wouldn't do this if she loved him...

Estella was in shock as she felt the anger radiating from Harry. She even forgot to push Blaise away from her . She was stunned. She wanted to apologize…she hoped this was a dream…He looked at her with loathing as they both were frozen on spot.

Harry felt his insides fill with loathing as he watched Blaise snogging Estella. He felt a monster rise within him. The same monster that wanted to kill Dumbledore last year. The monster was awakened as his anger broke through all his barriers. His anger unleashed the cruel soul in him that wanted blood. Harry felt magic radiating from his body. Blaise stiffened and was thrown backwards as the magic hit him. His head smashed against the wall knocking him unconscious. The monster roared as it saw the blood oozing out from his forehead.

Estella looked in shock as Harry turned his focus on her.

"Kill the whore" hissed the monster in his chest. Images of her and Blaise clouded his mind as his rage increased. Harry raised his wand…. He knew the curse…

"She deserves it" the monster hissed…

No…You cant kill her… another voice told him. Harry still hadn't dropped his wand. Estella was looking at him pleadingly . She hadn't made any effort to defend herself.

She betrayed you…kissing that bastard….

But you broke up with her…she didn't cheat…

That doesn't count…its just been two months….

Harry closed his eyes in frustration.

"I am so sorry Harry" whispered Estella. Harry opened his eyes hating her…hating her apology.. how dare she speak to him? But as Harry looked into her eyes, he knew she meant it. Her eyes welled up in tears. He felt the monster in him retreating but the anger persisted.

"Bitch" he spat at her and turned away. Walking as fast as he can to put as much distance between them as possible. He wanted to get away from her before he did something that will land him in Azkaban. As Harry fastened his pace, his anger was slowly replaced by grief. He could feel tears clouding his vision. Harry realized that even after his break up, a part of him had always hoped for reconciliation. That part was killed today. He hated Estella Malfoy. They were well and truly over.


	21. Chapter 21

Two months later

Estella Malfoy looked across the Gryffindor table in search of unruly black haired boy. She felt a pang of jealousy as she saw Romilda Vane flirting with Harry. She growled in frustration.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that you are in love with the Chosen one" said Tracy Davis, her best friend for six years.

"Nonsense, Trace…. I'd rather die than be with him" replied Estella trying to mask her true feelings. She mentally cursed herself for being so careless. Estella suspected that Tracy and Daphne had doubts on her. They had caught her staring at Potter a few times but she had convinced them that it was of look of loathing only. Daphne watched the exchange between her friends but didn't comment.

Daphne glanced at Potter who seemed to put up a show with Vane. He had suddenly transformed from a shy reserved boy to a playboy in two months. With his celebrity status, it was never hard for him to get any girl at Hogwarts. But this year, Potter was actually enjoying the attention. Even though most of the school felt that Potter finally grew a pair of balls, Daphne felt there was something more to his sudden change in demeanor. His playboy lifestyle oddly coincided with the same time as that of Estella's engagement. Daphne knew Estella always had a secret crush on Potter. She couldn't blame her. Despite Potter being a Gryffindor, you need to be blind not to notice him. She knew Estella was seeing someone in fifth year and the boy broke her heart.

"You are playing with fire" Whispered Daphne. Estella raised her eyebrow and feigned nonchalance.

She tried not to look at Harry. " I don't care" she mentally chanted as she struggled to keep her thoughts away from those intense green eyes.

"You are so brave Harry. No wonder you have escaped You-Know-Who so many times" said romilda as she placed a hand on his shoulders. Harry resisted his urge to roll his eyes. He entertained her antics only because he knew that it irritated Estella. He watched estella leave with her friends from the corner of his eyes. As soon as she left, Harry untangled himself from romilda and joined Hermione for lunch.

"Hmmm.. So the show is over?" asked Hermione

Harry ate in silence. Hermione was always in a bad mood ever since Lavender started to go out with Ron.

"So when are you going to announce your engagement with Romilda?" questioned Hermione, her eyes glinting.

Harry spat the pumpkin juice and looked at Hermione in shock.

"What?... Engagement..We are friends" replied Harry. Sure he hadn't objected to romilda's flirting but they were not even into a serious relation.

"Well ..Eye for an Eye…Same with engagement right?" Said Hermione mischievously as her eyes pointed towards the slytherin table. Harry started to regret the fact that he joined Hermione for lunch. Of course she would have figured out. She was the brightest witch of her age.

"don't know what you are talking about" said Harry evasively .

Just as Hermione was about to reply, Ron came to join them in the table.

"Hey.." said ron cheerfully, Hermione gave him an angry look and stormed off without uttering a single word.

"Mental.." said Ron gaping after her

XXX XXXX XXXX XXX

The victory party for Gryffindor's victory against ravenclaw in quidditch was in full swing as Harry entered the common room. He looked over to see Ron who was snogging Lavender. He looked around in search of Hermione. She was nowhere to be seen. Harry grabbed a butterbeer and left in search of Hermione. He wished Ron would be more discreet with Lavender. Hermione seemed to burst into tears every time ron and lavender snogged.

" We need to talk"

Harry turned around to see Estella Malfoy looking at him determinedly. Harry ignored her and kept walking. She had tried to speak to him several times after her 'betrayal' (that's what Harry called it)but harry had effectively ignored her pleas every single time.

"Potter, I don't care if I have to follow you to the Gryffindor common room but I am not going to leave until we talk" said estella stubbornly. Harry knew she was serious. He went straight into Myrtle's bathroom which was empty. Estella followed him.

Suddenly Harry wheeled around to face Estella. It was the first time he was alone with her after two months. She was beautiful as always but images of her and Blaise kept cropping up in his felt the rage he had bottled up within him rise.  
"what do you want Malfoy?"

"Why are you angry with me Harry? You have been ignoring me for months" asked Estella calmly. Harry looked at her in disbelief. Didn't she know what she had done? How dare she?

"Apart from fucking Blaise, you haven't done anything. And I tend to ignore cheating bitches" snarled Harry putting as much venom in his voice as possible.

Estella looked stunned for a moment and then let out an angry growl.

"How dare you ?.." her voice shaking with anger "You broke up with me for no apparent reason. You never replied to any of my letters. You have no right to call me a cheat"

Harry chose to ignore this. Yes, they had broken up. But that didn't make it any less painful for him to see her with Blaise

"Then why are you here? Now you are fed up with Blaise? So now you want me too? Once a cheater, always a cheater" fumed harry.

"I did not cheat. We were over" said Estella.

"Oh yes, we are over. " bit back Harry.

Estella looked at him sadly. She took a deep breath. "Harry please.. listen to me"

Harry didn't respond.

" I had to get engaged to Blaise. You broke up with me and Father is in Azkaban. My family needed the Zabini support. It was more of a business deal than an engagement. If I didn't agree to this, the aurors will storm into the Malfoy manor. Both Draco and mother are under investigation"

" So what?" asked Harry scornfully.

"Harry.. I..I said yes to save my family. And that day… I saw those girls flirting with you in quidditch trials. You hadn't even glanced at me. I felt angry. I am sorry. I went with Blaise so that I could forget you"

"So did you forget me then?"

"No" whispered Estella. She hoped Harry would forgive her. That's why she came. She had tried to forget him. But finally she had accepted that no one could ever replace harry .

The monster in harry raged. Another voice in his head wanted to forgive Estella but the monster wanted her to bleed. To feel the pain

"I told Blaise to break the engagement. We have agreed to break it off at the year end. "

"I am sorry harry" Estella pleaded.

"So I guess Blaise was unable to satisfy your needs. So you want me as well" said Harry nastily taking a step closer to Estella.

Estella's eyes widened in shock as she watched Harry's eyes darken as he looked at her. The monster purred as it looked at Estella's fear. The monster within him shivered in excitement as it watched its prey's frightened look.

"I think I could help with that… To forget Blaise for a day" said harry as he advanced towards her.

"Harry… No…" whispered Estella looking shocked.

"why not Bitch? You were enjoying it when Blaise was snogging you in the greenhouse. You think he is better than me?"

Estella looked around to see any escape route. Harry was stepping towards her blocking the doorway. Memories flashed across her mind as fear kicked in. This was not her Harry. Her Harry wouldn't do this.

"Harry Please…not like this.." said Estella as she stepped back. Her hands went to get her wand. But she knew it was futile. She was never good at magic.

 _The men came to her. She fought..she kicked..she bit…._

 _"_ _Fiery ..I like that" he said as they tied her. They bit . they kicked..they scratched._

Harry placed his hands on either sides of her effectively trapping her against the wall. He placed his arms around her waist pulling her towards him. Estella seemed paralyzed with fear. She didn't try to stop him. Memories flashed across her mind.

 _She wanted to scream but someone had gagged her. No sound came out as she felt those hands roam around her body. The more she fought the more they got excited. Blood fell out of her body as she screamed in pain. They lauhed_

Harry looked at her. The monster in him wanted to take her. So roughly that she'd cry out in pain. That she'd never even think of betraying him. She'd fear him. Fear his name…

 _'_ _Crucio'_

 _Pain beyond anything as they laughed. She wont cry. She wont scream. She wont move._

 _She wanted it to end. Everything to end. She didn't fight anymore._

Harry suddenly realized what he was doing. This was his Stella…No matter how much he hated her, he couldn't hurt her like this…He was becoming another Voldemort. Taking pleasure in her fear. There was a darkness in him that he couldn't explain. The connection with Voldemort was turning him into Voldemort. He stepped back to from Estella. He wasn't Voldemort. He never would be. She hadn't moved or made any sound. She stood there like a statue.

 _There were no more tears to spare. The laughter died away. She was in pain. She couldn't take it anymore._

Suddenly Estella started convulsing and she collapsed on to the floor. As Harry ran towards her, he was thrown aback by something powerful. He felt magic radiating from Estella's unconscious body. He saw deep scars appearing on her body as a pool of blood started to form. Harry ran towards her. He looked over to see more scars appearing.

"No.." he gasped.

Harry picked her up and ran to the hospital wing. He could feel her pulse getting weaker as he ran like never before.

 _She felt dirty..violated…helpless...Her screams subsided….another man came…_

 _"_ _Kill her..Its better to kill her than doing this" her mother wailed… Mother was right. She wanted to die..no more pain..she wanted nothing more than death…she felt her magic react…she was going to die._


	22. Chapter 22

_" So the boy must die? Is there no other way Dumbledore?" pleaded Snape._

 _Severus Snape loathed Harry Potter. He reminded him of James Potter, his arch nemesis..the man who stole Lily away from him. But he had lived to protect Harry. To make sure Lily's sacrifice was not in vain. His love for Lily was greater than his hatrid for James._

 _"Yes Severus. The connection between Harry and Voldermort grows day by day. As Vooldemort gets stronger the soul in Harry also gets stronger. Its only a matter of time before Harry becomes another Voldermort" said Dumbledore gravely._

 _" …He is not evil" said Snape looking bewildered._

 _Dumbledore sighed. Yes ..Harry was not evil.. There was even a chance that Harry might not become a dark wizard. He might be able to control the evil soul within him.. But it was too much of a risk…Harry Potter must die…for the greater good. Dumbledore hated himself for plotting his death… To make sure Harry died at the right moment…before the darkness engulfed him.._

 _Suddenly a patronus in the form of silver pigeon appeared in the room._

 _"Headmaster…Please come to the hospital wing…We have an emergency situation"_

 _Dumbledore sensed the fear in Madam Pomfrey's voice as he rushed with Snape to the hospital wing._

 _"Poppy , What Happened?" Asked Dumbledore masking his fear. He had to be calm, he had to be in control._

 _"Potter came in with Miss Malfoy..I don't know what happened. The girl is severely injured. Her magic is reacting negatively and I am not able to go near her. More and more scars are appearing on her . We placed her on the isolation chamber..But her magic is getting stronger… I think we might lose her Dumbledore" cried Madam Pomfrey._

 _" And Harry?" asked Dumbledore._

 _"He fainted as soon as he reached the hospital wing. I think Miss Malfoy's magic affected him. It is a miracle that the boy is alive"_

 _"Call Narcissa Malfoy" ordered Dumbledore as he made his way to the isolation chamber_

 _XXX XXX XXX_

 _Harry was running….His hands were burning as he carried Estella…She was twisting in his arms…his hands were covered in blood…He felt his body burn in her magic…But he had to run…He couldn't give up…She had to live…_

 _"Please Don't die"..Harry pleaded feebly as he ran. It was all his fault.. He felt a sharp pain on his head..He ran…ran…and ran.._

 _"Harry…" squeaked Hermione as she placed her hand on his forehead. Ron sat on the other side of the bed. They exchanged concerned looks as they saw their best friend lying on the hospital bed. It was almost an annual ritual for them, to see him in hospital._

 _"He will get through…he always does.." muttered Ron._

 _It had been an hour since Harry fell unconscious. They could sense that harry was having a nightmare._

 _"What was he doing with Malfoy? You reckon she attacked him?" asked Ron_

 _"I am not sure….they are not exactly enemies ..are they?" Said Hermione biting her lip. She looked at Ron. Ron turned away..It was easier to pretend he didn't know…_

 _Just as Ron was about to reply, the door was opened. Mrs Weasley came in followed by Tonks, Moody and Lupin._

 _"Is he alright?"cried Molly as she she looked at Harry_

 _"Mom don't make noise. Harry is alright ..He is sleeping" whispered Ron. Mrs. Weasley sank into the chair near the bed._

 _"The boy is damn lucky..to survive obscurial magic…very lucky indeed…..dont know what Dumbledore was thinking keeping a obscurial in school… Should have been packed to St Mungo's ages ago.." growled Moody._

 _"Miss Malfoy was given squibsical potions under strict medical surveillance. I don't think she was a threat to anyone. Just because she is different doesn't mean she is an outcast" said Lupin stiffly._

 _Moody gave him a sympathetic look._

 _" But that was not enough..was it? The girl got mad and her magic almost killed Harry…When did we ever have an obscurial who didn't cause any accident? They cant control their magic..They will harm everyone sooner or later" cried ._

 _" Mom , he is just knocked out… Harry's faced worse" interjected Ron angrily._

 _"But that doesn't make it any better. The girl needs to be expelled" argued Mrs. Weasley._

 _"What happens to her now?" asked Hermione_

 _Lupin and Moody exchanged uneasy glances._

 _"Well she has been placed under the isolation chamber. We were hoping that her magic would get weaker but it has been getting stronger. Dumbledore and Minerva placed containtment spells to control her but it might not be enough….If she doesn't calm down, her magic can destroy entire Hogwarts"said Lupin ._

 _"But we wouldn't let that happen..I have already suggested to Dumbledore to call the ministry" muttered Moody_

 _"And if they cant contain the magic, then what?" asked Harry._

 _The entire room turned to look at him in shock. They were so immersed in the debate that none of them noticed that Harry had woken up._

 _"Are you alright mate?" asked Ron . Mrs. Weasley had already engulfed him in a hug while Hermione beamed._

 _"I am fine.. So what happens if they cant contain her magic?" asked Harry ._

 _"I am sure Dumbledore will be able to overcome the magic..You need rest Harry." Replied Lupin trying to avoid the topic._

 _"But.." Harry began.._

 _"I don't need rest. What happens to her?" asked Harry stubbornly._

 _"If the magic cant be controlled and the obscurial poses a danger to the life of wizards, then the ministry of magic reserves the right to kill the creature to protect the people" said Moody._

 _" She is not a creature" growled Harry. Hermione squeezed his hands trying to calm him down while the Order members looked surprised by his outburst._

 _"That's enough for now. Harry take rest. . As long as Albus Dumbledore remains the headmaster of Hogwarts, Miss Malfoy is safe in the have an order meeting now.. We need to go" Said Lupin sternly gesturing the members to follow him._

 _Harry opened his mouth to argue but Hermione squeezed his hand signaling him to keep quiet. Once the elders left, Harry turned to his friends_

 _"I cant let her die. Its my fault not hers.."cried Harry._

 _"There is nothing you can do mate. Her magic has created a fiery ball around her . They are unable to give the squibsical potion to her. Even Dumbledore failed to go near her… I thought he could do it" said ron._

 _"The Order members are trying to fight her magic together. But the problem is that the more they fight, the more fiery the obscurial magic reacts. Malfoy's body might not be able to withstand the power…So the potion should be given to her without fighting the magic…"said Hermione ._

 _Ron snorted._

 _"Hermione, this is obscurial magic we are dealing with. Forget giving potions, anyone who goes within three feet radius of her will be dead in seconds. Once the convulsion starts, the magic is uncontrolled and it kills anyone near her."_

 _" Except me.."_


End file.
